The Discovery of a Swan
by jyllshel
Summary: Emma is an orphan in the Enchanted Forest, she is eighteen, malnourished, and four months pregnant. She wasn't expecting to receive a guardian angel in the form of Victoria Jones and her family, after the life she was dealt but, she is able to turn her life around finding love and family along with some secrets about herself she didn't know.
1. Vicky & Chas

**1**

 **Vicky & Chas**

Emma has nothing. She has lost everyone. Her parents when she was seven. Her best friend when she was ten. And her husband, five months ago, when she was eighteen. Emma has no home, no job, no money, and no one. She lives off of food given to her out of pity or food she stole. That food would be good enough for her, but she is four months pregnant. That is the worst thing to happen to her, the thought of losing her child because she has nothing and is malnourished.

She walks the trails in the woods in search of old scraps, forgotten coins, and edible berries. Emma has gotten lucky on occasion finding a few pieces of copper or silver. She knows that she and her child won't survive the pregnancy, many women in the Enchanted Forest die during childbirth, and those women aren't malnourished like Emma.

It wasn't anyone's fault that she had terrible luck when it came to people she cared about. No one chose to leave her, they all died. Her parents in a cart accident, her best friend had a heart condition, and Neal died in a fire that took their home. Emma had too much time to think while she wondered the woods looking for anything to let her survive the day. She is, in all honesty, surprised she can feel her child move from time to time.

Emma hasn't eaten for the last three days, and she can feel the effects of that. While walking her vision get blurry, and she feels faint. She has enough sense to know to move out of the road. She can hear the soft sounds of a woman's voice, but then there is just blackness.

 **OUAT**

Emma starts to wake up. She doesn't know where she is. Emma isn't sure if she is alive or if she died in the woods. She can hear a sound, she recognizes the sound of water boiling, her mother loved tea. The sound gets louder and louder as she becomes more and more awake. She opens her mouth the talk, but there is are no words, her throat is too dry. The sound that did come from her dry throat made enough noise for her to get someone's attention.

A woman a few years older than her walks into the room. She has a tray with a bowl of soup. The smell alone is fantastic. Emma hasn't had soup since she was seven. The woman walks closer to her with the tray and sets it in front of her. Emma looks at the woman in question but the woman doesn't seem to notice.

"What is your name, Honey?" The woman asks clearly concerned.

Emma tried to speak, but her throat protested. The woman could see Emma's discomfort and handed her a glass of water.

"Drink. Then tell me what happened to you." Emma took the glass with a shy smile. She drank the water like there was no tomorrow, which in Emma's case could be true.

"Emma. My name is Emma Cas - Swan. Emma Swan." The woman nodded and pointed to the bowl of soup. Emma understood, and she picked up the spoon and took a few spoonfuls of the soup.

"You passed out in the woods, three days ago, Miss Swan. A healer came by two nights ago to give you some nutrients back into your system while you were asleep. He also told me that you are around four months pregnant. Why were you so malnourished, Sweetie?" The woman looked straight at Emma with not pity but actual concern and sadness.

"I… I have nothing. No money or a job, so I can't get food. All my family is…" Emma starts with a voice that is almost a whisper. "...dead. My family died when I was young, and my husband died before I found out I was pregnant. He… he died in the fire that consumed our home." Emma was in tears. She couldn't look at the woman, she didn't want to see pity in the lady's eyes.

"Emma, what do you eat? Where do you get your food?"

"Some people give me scraps or I… steal it from vendors, I don't want to do it, but I don't want to add my child to the list of people I have lost," Emma says through tears.

"I understand." Emma looked at the woman with surprise. "That is why I am going to help you." The woman said in earnest.

"I don't understand Ma'am. I don't have anything to offer you… You have already spent time and money on me. You don't need to help me… I am just a poor widowed orphan." Emma said confused.

"I want to help you, Emma. I… I have a good feeling about you." The woman had a huge smile on her face that made Emma respond with a shy smile. "I forgot… I was concerned about you dear. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Victoria Jones."

"It is nice to meet you, Ms. Jones. I… Thank you for, well, everything." The woman - Victoria, smiled.

"It is actually, Mrs. Jones. My husband and his brother are in the Navy. They won't be back for a few more months." The woman takes the tray away from Emma and walks away towards what Emma assumes is the kitchen. Victoria comes back a few minutes later with some fruit and some bread.

"You are still underweight. I want you to be as healthy as possible when you give birth to your little babe. You understand?" Emma nods.

 **OUAT**

Emma was living with Victoria for the last two months. The woman wasn't much older than Emma, but Victoria cared for her like her mother used to. Victoria is a mother figure for Emma, but she is also her only friend. Emma has taken to calling her 'Vicky' ever since Victoria called her 'Em.'

Vicky made Emma spend most of her time resting. She taught Emma how to knit blankets and other items. After a few lessons, Emma got quite good at making blankets. Victoria was a godsend and her guardian angel, the older woman was always happy, but Emma could tell that taking care of her made Victoria miss her husband less. Emma was sitting on her bed with her almost finished blanket when Vicky walked in with a few fruits from the market.

"How are you doing today, Em?"

"Wonderful," Emma said stopping her work to look at her friend. "Thank you, Vicky, for everything. I most likely wouldn't have survived the last few months without you. I appreciate everything you have been doing for me." Vicky walked closer to Emma on the bed to give her a hug.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I wanted to help you. And it helps. I miss Liam, his brother Killian, and my brother Charles every day, it drove me insane to be in this house by myself. So as much as I am helping you, you are helping me." Vicky said happily, but then her expression became more serious. "How are you doing? You told me that your husband died before you found out about the babe, how are you dealing with that?" Vicky said making Emma sit up straighter.

"I… We had no family, but we had each other. Neal was more, my friend, as opposed to my husband. I do miss him and wish he was able to meet our child but… I don't know… I cared about him, but we both knew when we got married that weren't destined to be with each other. I don't know… Does that make any sense?" Emma asked. I made sense to herself. She loved Neal, but in a way, you would love a friend or even a sibling. Along with the fact that she only knew him for a few months before they even got married.

"Yes, Em, it makes sense. You loved him but not as a wife loves her husband." To that, Emma nodded.

"I am glad he will live on with our child… I… Do you think I could go with you to the market with you tomorrow? I would like to sell some of these blankets." Emma asked her friend.

"Of course. People will love them. It will do you some good to get out of this house." Vicky took her to leave, and Emma continued her blanket. She had four completed ones by the foot of the bed plus the ones she made for herself and Vicky.

 **OUAT**

It would be her first time selling anything at the market. Vicky did it all the time, the older woman sold fresh eggs from her chickens and the available fruit from her many fruit trees. Today, Vicky was going to help Emma sell her hand-knitted blankets for what they were worth.

The market was incredible, busy, but enjoyable. Vicky's eggs and fruit sold quickly, apparently, by regular customers. Many walked by to admire Emma's blankets. The compliments made Emma happy and by the end of the day, the four quilts plus the one she finished the night before sold by the time the two women returned home. Emma now had a few pieces of gold and silver that she could save up for when her child was born, which would be in the next three months or so.

Emma made a point to make more blankets to sell at the market the next month, it would give her enough time to sell around six or seven quilts.

"You were wonderful today, Ems. They absolutely loved you." Victoria said as there was a knock on the door. "I'll be right back." Vicky walked out of the kitchen towards the door, when she heard a male voice.

Emma knew it couldn't have been her husband or brother-in-law they were going to be deployed for the next five months in the least. The two voices sounded happy, and it dawned, it was her brother, Charles. Emma hadn't had the opportunity to meet Victoria's older brother since he had business in the western part of the Enchanted Forest. Vicky walked in a few minutes later with a man a year or so older than her friend.

"Ems, this is my brother Charles. I call him Chas." Her friend introduced to Emma and then turned to her brother. "Chas, this is my good friend Emma. I have taken to calling her Em or Ems."

"It is good to meet you, Sir. Your sister has told me great things about you and has been extremely kind to me." The man took her and kissed her knuckles.

"I am glad that my sister has someone to keep her company. Liam and Killian have been gone for a while, and I have to; which I regret, but everything has been squared away." Emma nodded.

"That is wonderful, Chas." Vicky gave her brother another hug.

Vicky told Emma that her brother owned a tavern and inn in the marketplace. There was an economic issue a few months back causing him to have to go take care of it. Emma gave the siblings time to talk by going into her room to start on her new set of blankets. A few women asked if she made booties for infants, so she was going to add that to her list of items to prepare for the upcoming month.

Emma grabbed her yarn and her knitting needles and made herself comfortable in the rocking chair in her room. She started making the first stitches for the blanket when she felt her babe kick, it was a wonderful feeling. Emma knew that if it weren't for Victoria, she would have eventually lost her child. That helped her come up with a decision about her child's name. For a girl, she would be named after Victoria and a boy would be named after Vicky's father. Victoria loved her father in the same way she loved her father. It was only a matter of time to see if the child growing inside her would be _Tori Adelaide Swan_ or _Henry David Swan_.

Vicky hired a midwife a month or so back comes every other week to check on the little cygnet, and according to the woman, the babe is healthy as could be expected for the condition Emma was in for the beginning months of her pregnancy.

 **OUAT**

Emma was a good third of the way done with her blanket when she started growing hungry. She opened the door to find Vicky standing in front of it. The woman's smile grew, and she escorted her to the dining area.

Charles was already at the table, she gave him a polite nod to which he returned. The meal was calm and peaceful, it strangely felt like a family dinner. Emma didn't know Charles other than from the stories Victoria told her, but Victoria was feeling more and more like an older sister; something Emma always wanted, and now she had.

Once dinner was over, and she helped Vicky clean up, Charles walked over to her. Emma had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask, but she would be honest.

"I wanted to offer my condolences about your husband. I didn't mean to pry, but I couldn't help but wonder where he was and Vicky told me what happened." Charles said which was a genuine statement which took Emma by surprise.

"Thank you, Sir. I am sure you were also curious why I am living here with your sister." She started to which he nodded. That was all she needed. She told him briefly about the months before meeting Victoria and how she is doing after she met his sister. "She saved me. Two months ago she saved my child and me, and I will forever be grateful." Charles just nodded with a shy smile.

"Vicky is a wonderful woman. She is caring much like our mother and father." Emma nodded. Vicky told her about her parents Henry and Virginia Donnelly, they passed away a few years before she met Victoria.

"It was lovely to meet you, Miss Emma. I must take my leave. I hope to see you again."

"It was my pleasure, Sir. I am sure we will see more of each other now." The man nodded he went into the room that Victoria was in a few minutes later he walked out of the house.

Vicky was in a joyous mood for the rest of the night. That woman loved her family with everything she had. Emma had many stories many were happy memories, but most were sad. She was able to live through the delightful stories Victoria had with her parents, brother, husband, and brother-in-law. Emma was always happy when her friend was happy. Vicky was becoming more like a sister every day.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time. I guess own Victoria and Charles.**

 **Thank you for reading this new story. I love writing and this story was calling to me, so here it is. I don't know how long it will be but so far I am enjoying writing it so far.**

 **Thanks once again.**

 **Please, enjoy...**

 **Hopefully, I will post on Saturdays...**

 **Let's see if I can do it...**

 **I am leaving the appearance of Victoria and Charles up to you.**

 **Originally Victoria was going to be Milah but I didn't want Milah married to Liam but if that helps you get an idea of what I pictured.**

 **Charles on the other hand... I don't know who I pictured maybe Captain Nemo... If you can give me a suggestion on who Vicky and Chas look to you, let me know. I am curious.**


	2. Birth & Family

**2**

 **Birth & Family**

The midwife was coming more often and a doctor also arrived to verify everything was okay with her child, and according to both people, her child would be just fine. It was a relief, Emma believed that both she and her child weren't going to survive, but she did. They were both going to be fine, and it was thanks to Victoria. The woman was a godsend, so it was only fitting that she became the child's godmother and Chas became the godfather. Over the last three months, Charles became like a sibling just like Victoria did. Charles also admitted that she was their sister about a month back.

 _Emma was coming from the Hen House getting the eggs Vicky needed for dinner. Vicky was trying to teach her how to cook which was a difficult task, Emma was much better at knitting than cooking._

 _As she walked in, Vicky and Charles were talking and laughing. Emma spent time with both of them but she felt it was best to let the two siblings have time to speak without her being around. She walked through the living area quickly to get to the kitchen when Chas's voice stopped her._

" _Emma? Where are you going?" He asked almost hurt._

" _I… I was going to put the eggs in the kitchen, and I wanted to give you both time to talk without me being around," Emma responded without making eye-contact._

" _Emma. Go put the eggs in the kitchen and come and sit with us." Emma started to protest Vicky's request, but the woman stopped her. "Nonsense, we want you to sit with us and talk." Emma conceded, she walked out of the room to return a few minutes later she came back in the room sitting down with her arm resting on her pregnant stomach._

" _Why were you trying to hide from us?" Victoria asked almost hurt._

" _I wasn't trying to hide from the two of you. I was just giving you, I don't know… sibling time. You two haven't seen each other in over five months. You don't need a pregnant eighteen-year-old hanging around." Emma said still not looking at either of them._

" _Emma you are family to us. You are our sister." Charles said causing Emma to look at him confused, and he smiled. "Yes, you heard me correctly, when I first met you Vicky told me that you were like her little sister and I completely agree with her. In the short time that we have both know you, we have accepted you into our family, Emma." Charles said making Emma speechless._

" _Chas is right. We love you Em, you are our sister blood-related or not."_

" _That… Wow. That means so much to me. I thank you, you both have made me a part of your family, and I will forever be grateful." Emma said as the two older people came over to hug her._

They were terrific, she was treated amazingly. They loved her, and she loved them. They where her new family, and she couldn't wait for them to meet her child and she could wait to meet Liam and his brother. They would be arriving in a few months so the former will be the first to happen since she is expected to go into labor in the next few days or the next week.

 **OUAT**

It was time, her little babe is coming. Emma woke up a few hours earlier than usual, she didn't think anything out of the ordinary until she felt a terrible pain in her abdomen. That is when she felt liquid on her legs, and she knew that she was going into labor.

"VICKY! Victoria!" She said through the pain, her friend ran into her room already asserting herself.

She adjusted Emma on the bed and ran out of the room to get the necessary supplies and notify the midwife. What felt like hours later but was just a few minutes later, Vicky and the midwife came into the room. They both were taking care of her while also comforting her. The midwife left causing Emma to panic.

"Vicky?" Emma said with tears. "Where is she going?" Emma felt small like really small she hadn't felt that way for the last five months while living under Vicky's roof. Her friend took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"She is waiting. The little babe isn't ready to meet us yet. She will be back in a few minutes to check again. She is also trying to notify Chas. He told me he wanted to be here when the little one decided to show up." Emma closed her eyes and nodded. All she could do right now was breathing through the pain.

The midwife came back every few minutes until it was finally time to push. I was draining, absolutely draining. Emma pushed every time they told her too. The pain was excruciating, but soon the room was filled with cries. The cries of her newborn, the midwife cleaned up the child and wrapped them in a blanket Emma made a few months back. Emma was so happy that her baby was crying that she didn't hear Vicky's voice until she said her name.

"Emma. You have a son. Congratulations." Vicky said setting her newborn son down on her chest. The little boy was there in her arms, and he was healthy, her little baby boy was healthy. All the pain and heartache was mended just by holding her son. It should scare her now that he was born, but she wasn't. He was the best thing to ever happen to her.

Emma was so wrapped up in watching her son that she didn't notice that the midwife and Vicky finished cleaning up the room and the door opening. She didn't know anyone was watching her until she heard Chas's voice from her door.

"How are you doing, Em?" He asked coming into the room followed by his sister. He stayed standing while Victoria sat down on the foot of her bed.

"I am physically sore, but this little boy is the best thing ever. He has my chin. He is perfect." She smiled at the two people in her room and then looked to her son.

"Have you picked out a name, Ems?" Vicky asked. To which she nodded.

"Yes, I have had a name for him for a while now." She paused looking at her son and let out a deep breath. "I would like you to meet Henry David Swan." She didn't look to see their expression because she looked to her little boy. "Henry, baby, these great people are Victoria and Charles. They love you just like I do." She then looked up to see appreciation in their eyes.

"Henry. Like after our father?" Charles asked to which Emma nodded.

"Yes. From the stories that you both have told me, he seems like a wonderful man, plus he did raise you both to become the people who helped me get to this point in my life. Then David is after my father, I only had him for a few years, but he loved me and would never have chosen to leave." They both nodded. Vicky had tears in her eyes when he came over to the little boy. She looked at her and Emma knew she wanted to hold him. Emma nodded handing little Henry over to her older sister. The woman walked over to Chas. They both stared at the boy in awe.

"It's nice to meet you, Henry. We are your Auntie and Uncle." Vicky said, and the little boy made a noise, causing everyone to laugh. "That's right. The wonderful woman on the bed is your mommy and our little sister."

Victoria gave the boy back to his mother. Victoria and Charles left the room giving Emma more time with her son. She was in awe of the little boy in her arms. When she first found out she was pregnant, she was terrified. She had nothing and no one, she believed that she wouldn't make it through giving birth if her pregnancy lasted that long. Now, this little boy in her arms was here, the misery she went to lessened, and now she felt complete.

 **OUAT**

Victoria soon came into the room to put Henry into his bassinet while Emma sleep. Sleep took her over quickly after the pain she went through to bring Henry into the world. She dreamed, for the first time in a long time of the life she would have with her son and her adopted siblings.

 **OUAT**

Henry was a fantastic child. Whenever Emma put him down to sleep, he fell asleep quickly and stayed asleep. That gave Emma time to practice recipes Vicky was teaching her; apparently, Emma was getting better at cooking. Whenever Emma wasn't cooking, she was either knitting more blankets to sell or reading books to her son while he slept.

 **OUAT**

Emma took Henry into the marketplace a few times to sell her blankets over the last few months, her little boy was now almost five months old and thriving. Emma now had a few regulars who came to visit her in the marketplace, every one of the visitors was awed with the little boy that Emma had with her. Whenever Emma and Vicky were in the market, they would stop by Chas's tavern. Most of the regulars in the tavern know her as Charles little sister.

Emma has a good amount of gold, silver, and copper from selling her hand-knitted items, but not enough to live on forever. That is why in a month's time she will be working the night-shift at Charles's tavern. Emma will work nights having to have Vicky watch Henry at night, and Emma has him in the day when Vicky is on the market. Emma wanted to protest having her friend have to watch her son at night, but Victoria wanted to do it, she apparently thought of it as Auntie-Nephew-bonding time.

 **OUAT**

Emma had her first day on the job today. It was lucky for her that most of the people already knew her, most already thought she was a waitress. Emma was supposed to drop Henry off with Victoria before going into work. Emma is finally going to have a job, not that it's one she would have expected but she was glad to have it and the incredible people in her life.

Victoria's face lit up when Emma walked up to her booth. Henry was good with faces; Emma, Victoria, and Charles were all recognizable to the little boy in her arms. Emma didn't want to leave him, but it would only be a few hours, and she was doing it to get money to give her son the life he deserved.

"Henry; Baby, are you ready to spend the night with Auntie V?" Over the last few months, Emma was taken to calling Vicky, 'V' when she talks to Henry.

The boy in her arms started babbling but recognized the name with Vicky's face reaching for his aunt. The six-month-old boy reached his arms towards her best friend. Emma handed her son over to her sister and best friend. The boy got comfortable in the other woman's arms but still looked to Emma but didn't cry.

"I will be back Baby when you wake up I will be there." The small boy clapped his hands slightly, something he has been doing the last few weeks. Emma came over to kiss Henry's forehead and then hugged Vicky.

"Bye, Ems. You will do great!" She started and then continued. "Do not worry. Henry will be fine. I guaranty that he will be asleep by the time I make it home." Emma nodded and thanked her once again.

Emma made it to the tavern. She fell into a rhythm quickly bringing food or ale from one table to another, cleaning off tables, and collecting payment from the patrons. Many patrons, knew of Henry and seem to be kind in giving her more gratuity then she deserved.

Emma finished her first shift at the tavern. Charles told her a few months to go about the second room above the tavern because he gave it to her to rest after her shift. He didn't want his little sister to walk home through the woods in the dark.

 **OUAT**

The next morning, Emma woke up and made her way home quickly. She couldn't wait to see her little boy. Emma had the few pieces of silver and copper gratuity from the night before in her pocket along with a few blankets she had in the room to sell at the market before Vicky came with Henry as she ran down the stairs, giving her brother well morning wishes. She knew that she was going to meet Vicky in a few minutes when she brought Henry with her to the market.

Two of her blankets sold by the time Vicky and Henry showed up. Her baby immediately reconsigned her reaching out for her. Emma quickly grabbed the boy from Vicky's arms and held him with all she had. The boy babbled and made noises that could be interpreted as a laugh.

"Hello, my little Henry," Emma said to her son then looked to her friend who was setting up her booth. "Thank you so much, Vicky. How was he?" The woman smiled looking up at Emma.

"He was great. He was asleep the moment I put him to bed. He woke once this morning, but I was already up making tea. How was your first day, Ems?"

"Wonderful. Most people were great. A few were not my favorite, but Charles dealt with them. Your family is just so amazing. Thank you." She gave Victoria a hug with her free arm.

"You are part of our family. I bet you if my parents were alive they would have taken you in just like Charles and I did. Now, go home and spend the day with Henry. By the way, the food you prepared yesterday was delicious, you are getting the hang of cooking." Emma smiled. She thanked her adoptive sister once again and bid her a farewell. Making her way home to spend time with Henry.

 **Thank you all for reading. It means a lot that people are interested in something that I have created.**

 **Come back next Saturday for the next installment...**

 **Sneak Peek:**

 ** _"Chas. You were supposed to…" She stopped mid-sentence seeing two men at the front door. It took her a minute to notice their Navy uniforms which made her know who they were._**


	3. The Jones' Brothers

**3**

 **The Jones' Brothers**

It was Victoria's birthday and Emma and Charles planned a birthday celebration for the woman who saved her life and accepted her into her family. Henry was going on eight months and Emma turned nineteen two months after Henry was born. She had also has been living with Vicky for over a year. Her husband and brother-in-law's deployment was extended a few months back. Emma knew that was killing Victoria, the woman told Emma many stories about Liam and Killian. The worst part was Vicky wasn't able to send letters to her husband because she didn't know where they were.

The news made Victoria slightly depressed. Henry seemed to help make her feel better but Vicky wanted her husband. That was something Emma never felt towards Neal, she missed him from time to time but it never made her depressed, like it did when her parents died. Charles decided to close the tavern early for Victoria's birthday giving Emma the day and night off to prepare a dinner for their sister.

Henry was in the kitchen with her while she was preparing the stew. Emma was cutting the vegetables she purchased in the market the day before. Emma was also making herself some tea when there was a knock on the door. It made Emma confused, Chas was supposed to come a few hours later but she assumed he was early. Emma kissed Henry's forehead then walked to the front door. She wiped her hands on her apron opening the door while talking.

"Chas. You were supposed to…" She stopped mid-sentence seeing two men at the front door. It took her a minute to notice their Navy uniforms which made her know who they were. A huge smile spread across her face but they looked to her with confusion. "Captain and Lieutenant Jones I presume." The men nodded and Emma gestured for them to come in. "Vicky is going to be so happy you both are here, she has told me so much about you."

"You know both Victoria and Charles, Miss...?" The older man, she assumed was Liam, asked.

"I am sorry. Swan. I am Emma Swan. Yes, I know your wife and her brother. I was actually preparing her dinner for her birthday." They didn't know she was living in the house with her son but she was going to tell them when two sounds went off her tea was ready and her son started to cry. "I made tea. Would you like some?" Both men shook their heads. Emma left the room only to return with her little boy and a cup of tea sitting down on one of the empty seats. Liam's eyes widened when he saw the boy.

"Is that…? Are you a nanny?" Liam asked. Emma gave him a shy smile but shook her head.

"No, Captain Jones. This is my son Henry." They both looked at her in surprise. "My husband died before I found out about the pregnancy. The fire that killed him also took our house. We were poor so I had nothing left since my family and his died years before… I lived off of scraps which would be terrible for anyone but it was even harder while carrying a child." She paused and they didn't say anything and had a neutral expression. "I was four months along when I passed out in the woods. When I woke up a woman was handing me soup. I wanted to protest because I had nothing to offer her, but didn't take no for an answer… Captain Jones, your wife saved the life of both my son and me and for that, I will forever be grateful."

"Victoria is a wonderful woman, and I would like to give my condolences about your husband." Emma nodded.

"I am happy both of you are here. Charles and I were trying to cheer her up for her birthday. Ever since she found out about the extension of your deployment she was upset." Emma looked up when she heard a knock at the door once again. Emma got up with Henry at on her hip revealing Charles.

"Em and the little nephew. How is everything going?" Emma smiled.

"Chas, everything is grand. We have a few extra guests." Emma said opening the door for Charles to see the Jones brothers in the middle room. "Captain and Lieutenant Jones just showed up," Emma said smiling, she soon disappeared into the kitchen to finish both the stew and the cake she was making before the men arrived. Henry ended up falling asleep while she was cooking. She picked up the little boy and walked to her room to let him rest in his bed.

 **OUAT**

On her way back into the kitchen, Charles called her into the middle room. The Captain and Lieutenant both seemed softer with her presence now. Emma assumed that Charles told them more about her.

"Miss Swan. Charles told us that as much as Victoria was helping you, you were helping her, by letting her take care of you." Emma smiled at Liam's statement and nodded.

"She told me that a few times. Victoria and Charles have been helping me over the past year. Plus, Henry loves both of them."

"Thank you." That made Emma confused. "Thank you for giving my wife someone to take care of." Emma didn't say anything but nodded.

The food was already done when she put Henry down for a nap so it was perfect timing for Vicky to walk through the door. Vicky walked in and when she looked up and saw Liam she ran to him. They hugged and kissed for a long time and looked at him realizing he was there.

"Liam? Your here." She started looking into Liam's eyes and then over to his brother. "Killian. I am so happy you both are home." She then realized that both Emma and Charles were in the room.

"Ems, Chas? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you both be at the tavern." They both shook their heads.

"I closed it early today. Em and I want to surprise you for your birthday, but we also got surprised but these two Navy men." Vicky was still in shock and Killian laughed at Chas's statement.

 **OUAT**

Victoria's birthday dinner was successful. Emma cleared the table and cleaned the dishes. She was feeling vulnerable, the Jones brothers seemed like wonderful people but she didn't know them and they didn't know her. Emma went to the living area to bid everyone a good night and a happy birthday well wishes to Victoria before going to her room.

When she walked in, Henry was starting to get up. Emma picked up the small child and sat in her rocking chair and sang to the little boy. Henry always smiled when she sang to him. Looking into his eyes, she decided to tell him a story.

"Your mama was very sick, Baby." She paused. "She wasn't sure if she would make it but a woman saved her. The woman saved your mommy and because of that, the woman saved you… The woman is the wonderful Auntie V." The boy looked up at her with a bright smile.

Over the past few months, Emma learned how to knit while holding Henry, mostly because she never wanted to put him down when she didn't have to. Charles and Victoria were part of her family, but Henry was the only blood-family she had left, and she didn't want to let that go.

Henry soon fell asleep once again. She put him into his bassinet while she finished up the blanket she started two days ago. Once she was finished with the blanket she started to pack up a few things for when she would move into the room above the tavern. She decided a while back that when Vicky's husband came back she would move out of this house. It didn't make her too upset, no one asked her to move, and the apartment above the tavern was big enough for Emma and Henry plus she would be closer to Chas since he lived in the second apartment above the bar. Once her few belongings were packed she went to sleep. In the morning she would tell Vicky about moving.

 **OUAT**

Emma woke to the smell of morning tea. She got ready for the day, pushing the boxes she packed to the corner of the room. Henry was still asleep but he would be waking up any second now. While she waited Emma put a few more things in the box she started the night before. There was a knock at her door, something Vicky always did to let her know a meal was ready. Emma opened to door and Victoria walked in with a smile on her face that soon turned into a frown.

"Are you going somewhere, Ems?"

"I was going to move my things into the apartment above the tavern. Chas gave it to me when I started working there as you already know. I just was giving you some space back now that your husband and brother-in-law are home… I am sure they didn't expect to be sharing their house with a widowed-teen-mother and an eight-month-old baby when they returned home from their deployment." Emma said but she could see Vicky shaking her head.

"You don't have to move out. Killian lives in the small house in the backyard. There is plenty of room, it isn't like Henry is a newborn he is well behaved for his age. Plus, Chas and I spoke with Liam and Killian last night and they don't seem to mind your presence. I think they were accepting you into the family. I mean you already are but they agree with Chas and me. I also think you got the attention of the young Lieutenant, Ems." The last statement made Emma she scoff.

"I am sure all Lieutenant Jones wanted when he came home was a single mother of an eight-month-old," Emma said dripping with sarcasm, but she couldn't help the blush that crept onto her skin, because anyone with eyes could see that Lieutenant Jones was attractive.

"You think you are so funny, Ems. Come on, get Henry breakfast is ready." Vicky said walking out of the room. Emma went over to her son, who was now away looking at her, she picked him up and walked out of her room towards the dining room.

 **OUAT**

The Jones brothers were already at the table in the middle of a conversation. They were part of Vicky's family but was she right of them accepting her into the family? She set Henry in his high-chair, kissed his forehead and made her way into the kitchen. Emma was trying to distract herself from her thoughts by helping Vicky bring the food out.

Nothing prepared Emma for the sight of the two grown men playing her son. He was reaching out for Killian who was closest to the little boy. Killian had an amused smirk but he looked up at her with a genuine look.

"May I hold him?" Killian asked while scratching a spot behind his ear. Emma smiled and nodded.

"Of course," Emma said. The Lieutenant picked up the boy from his seat and set him on his lap. Killian was making weird noises that were making Henry laugh. "He seems to like you, Lieutenant Jones."

Killian looked up at her with a slight sadness, which confused her. "It's Killian, love." He said with a smug smirk which caused her to blush which was crazy because he didn't say anything that would cause her to blush.

"If you are Killian, then I must insist that I am Emma." The man nodded. The whole conversation made Emma forget there were other people in the room until Liam started to talk.

"The same goes for me too, Lass, my name is Liam. There is no need to call me Captain or my little brother Lieutenant when we aren't on our ship."

"Younger brother," Killian whispered under his breath loud enough for Liam to shake his head and laugh.

 **OUAT**

Once breakfast was over and the mess was cleaned up, Emma got ready to go into the marketplace to sell some of her blankets. She had a few of them but enough to get a decent payout. The blankets were packed up along with her new needlepoint artwork in her carrying case. Henry was in her room grabbing at the ball of yarn that was mixed in with the inventory.

Once she was ready, she put the carrying case across her body and picked up her little boy walking out of her room. Killian was in the living room with Victoria and Liam was nowhere to be seen. Instead of eavesdropping, Emma walked into the room smiling at her friend and Killian.

"Vicky. Henry and I will be back soon; we're going into the marketplace." Victoria smiled at her and nodded.

Killian didn't say anything, but he was looking at her with curiosity. When he didn't get an answer out of Victoria, he looked to the carrying bag she had on her shoulder. Emma realized he wanted to know why she _was_ going to the market.

"I am selling some hand-made quilts and other art pieces I have made over the last month. Everyone in the market seems to love them, so I continue to produce them." Emma said to answer Killian's curiosity and then looked over at Vicky. "Vicky, I am also going to see Chas, is there anything you want me to give him?" Vicky shook her head. Emma took that as her chance to leave she nodded to both her friend and Killian.

"I wouldn't be against going into the marketplace, if you don't mind the company, Love," Killian said flashing her a grin. The offer took her by surprise, but she couldn't blame him; he probably didn't want to stick around the house now that Liam and Vicky were reunited.

"Um... Sure... I wouldn't mind some more company." Killian's smile grew at her answer. Killian made his farewell to Victoria before he opened the door for Emma and Henry to exit first.

 **OUAT**

There were two ways to get to the marketplace. The most common was the shorter path, and then there was the longer one. As Emma and Killian made their way to the fork in the road, Emma started to go towards the longer trail which made Killian stop in his tracks and stare at her.

"Lass, I might be mistaken but isn't this road shorter?" Killian asked pointing at the trail closest him. Emma just nodded in response.

"You are correct, that path is shorter, but I chose to go down the longer path because of sentimental reasons," Emma said, and he looked at her in confusion as she continued farther down the longer trail.

" _Sentimental reasons?."_ He questioned as Emma readjusted Henry on her hip and she once again nodded in response.

"If it wasn't for Victoria taking the longer path all those months ago... I... I would be dead. In honor of her saving me, I choose to travel down this path. I may be silly but..." Emma trailed off; she didn't know how to finish her statement.

"I understand. It is amazing that Victoria found you out here." Killian confirmed.

"She is my guardian angel. I honestly had nothing as I told you and your brother yesterday. I lost my family when I was seven, my best friend at ten, and then Neal. Victoria not only saved me from the outside world she gave me a home and a family. Over the last year, Victoria and Charles have genuinely taken me in as a sibling. They are the only family Henry, and I have." Emma said with a tear falling down her face; she quickly wiped it away before he could see it. Killian grabbed her arm to stop her in her tracks. He came to be in front of her and lifted her chin so she could look into his eyes.

"You have more than just Victoria and Charles; you also have Liam and me. I can tell you are worried about your presence in the house now that Liam and I are back." Emma turned her head, so she wasn't looking into his magnificent cerulean eyes.

"How would you know that?" Emma asked, realizing she confirmed his suspicions with the question once she said it.

"You're something of an open book, Love." He said and smirked, lighting up the tension that her speech created.

"Is that so..." Emma said playfully.

 **OUAT**

Once Emma's blankets sold in the market, Emma wanted to go to Chas's tavern. She needed to put a few things in her room before they went back to the house. The three of them approach the tavern just in time to see Charles running around. Emma gives him a polite nod as she made her way upstairs.

"You have two homes?" Killian askes.

"In a way, yes. I stay here when I work in the tavern because Chas doesn't want me to walk back to Vicky's at night. I am slowly going to move out of Vicky's and move in here." Emma said setting a few fruits into the small kitchen not looking at Killian.

"Vitoria won't like that. She likes to keep family close. I am honestly surprised Charles lives here and not at the house." Emma took in his words; he was right about Victoria; she already told her as much earlier that day.

"You're right. She wasn't too pleased when she saw my belongings boxed up this morning." Emma said moving around the room, not looking at the man who was there with her. Henry was on the floor playing with a stuffed animal she made for him and kept in the loft apartment.

"You said you work in this tavern, who stays with the little lad?" Killian said, and Emma could tell he was changing the subject.

"Vicky. I am with Henry during the day while Victoria is in the market. When I have to go into work, I bring Henry with me and give him to Vicky as she closes up for the day. In the morning I sell a few blankets before she shows up with Henry." Emma said grabbing Henry to set him on her lap. Henry's toy fell out his hands causing the little boy to whine. Emma saw movement out of the corner of her eye and then Killian as in front of her grabbing the stuffed animal and handing it back to Henry.

"Did you make that for him?" Killian asked to which Emma nodded.

"I enjoy making stuff. Thanks to Vicky, she taught me many things. She taught me how to sew, knit, and cook along with perfecting my ability to read and write. I owe her so much... I will never be able to repay." Emma answered.

 **OUAT**

Soon Emma's tasks in the market were over, and she decided it was time to return back to the help Vicky with dinner. It was usually one or the other who cooked but now that there were two more people in the house Emma figured Vicky could use some help. Killian volunteered to carry Henry on their journey back, and Emma agreed. She loved that little boy with every fiber of her being, but he got heavy to carry with her weak arms.

They soon found their way back to the house. Liam was outside cutting logs for the fireplace. It was still cold in their part of Misthaven, and it was best to cut when the wood was between dry and wet. The man seemed to be finishing up as he cut the last log and plunging the ax into the chopping block.

Liam finally looked up as they got closer. Emma could tell by his expression that he was surprised by his brother's attentiveness to Henry. She would admit she was surprised by it too, but it would be a lie because he has been good with her son for the time she has known Killian.

"Killian, I heard from my lovely wife that you begged to escort Miss Emma into the market," Liam said trying to embarrassed his brother, which worked because he reached up to scratch behind his ear. Liam soon turned to Emma. "I hope he didn't bother you too much, Lass. Though it seems your boy has taken quite the liking to my brother."

"Your brother was no bother," Emma said to Liam then looked to Killian before she continued. "I quite enjoyed his company." Emma turned to Henry who just let out a yawn. She took him out of Killian hold so she could let him take a nap. "This little guy needs some sleep. I will see you both later." Emma said leaving Liam and Killian outside by the chopping block as she walked into the house.

 **Thanks for reading Chapter three. And now the Jones's brothers have returned are are safe and sound. I will tell you right now, Liam will not die.**

 **I don't own OUAT!**

 **Sneak Peek for next Saturday:**

 ** _"Cliffs?" Emma asked questioning if she was right to which he laughed._**


	4. Henry & Emma

**4**

 **Henry & Emma  
**

A year old… Emma's son is now a year old. If it wasn't for Victoria many things would be different. Henry and she could have died before or during birth. Another thing that could have happened if she wasn't found she may have had to give him up for adoption. Luckily for her and Henry, they had a guardian angel in the form of Victoria Jones. Her parents and brother taught her to help others and she married into a family of two brothers that believe in 'good form'.

The little boy called her 'mama' a month ago. Emma almost didn't react because she was in shock. She knew that Henry was her son, and she was his mom, but hearing the little boy call her 'mama' was exhilarating.

 _Over the years, Emma didn't have much but she did have her baby blanket from her parents; until it was in the fire that claimed the life of Neal and the house they lived in. She missed the blanket, not for the item itself, but because it represented her parent's love for her. So, Emma was in the living room of Vicky's house finally knitting a replica of her baby blanket._

 _Henry was in her lap while she was kitting when Liam came into the room to sit down. Emma started to go out of her shell when it came to the Jones' Brothers. They were too falling into her adoptive family unit at least for Liam. He fell into a brother-like category, similarly to Chas, but Killian... She didn't know how she felt about the good Lieutenant, he just didn't fit a brotherly role._

 _Liam realized she was in there and smile to both her and her son. Emma was now finishing up the stitching of her name in the wool; to which Liam gave her a questioning look._

 _"Lass. Are you adding names to all your blankets?" He asked causing her to look up from her work and shake her head._

 _"No. I... I finally decided to replicate my baby blanket. When I had it; it was all I had left of my mother and father. I lost in the fire." Emma said pausing. Liam just sat and listened, which was one of Liam's good qualities. "When I started knitting blankets, I always thought about making a new one, but I never did... Until this morning..."_

 _"The blanket represents your parents love for you. I can imagine after the life you had, trying to replicate a symbol of their love was difficult." Emma smiled and nodded at Liam's assessment._

 _The little boy on Emma's lap was babbling random noises until she heard a real word come out of his mouth._

 _"Ma-ma," The boy said unsure and then said it again "Mama! Mama!" Emma was frozen in place. The boy kept saying it causing her to tear up while looking at her precious little miracle._

 _"That's right baby. I am your mama." Emma cooed to the boy in her lap with tears of joy glistening her eyes as she looked over at Liam who looked to her in pride. "I am your mama baby. I always will be." She finished kissing his forehead, just in time for Killian, Victoria, and Charles to walk into the room looking to her._

 _"Ems? Are you okay? You look like you are about to cry." Vicky was the first to come to her side. Emma gave out a laugh and looked at the new arrivals smiling._

 _"I am fine... Henry... He called me Mama. I took me by surprise." Emma said wiping the tears from her eyes as everyone in the room smiled. Victoria looked to the little boy to verify Emma's claim._

 _"Is that true, Henry? Did you call Ems,_ Mama _?" The boy smiled and repeated the word 'mama.' "Auntie V is proud of you Henry. You made your mama very happy." Henry looked up at his aunt and giggled._

 _"Mama! V!" The boy called Vicky's name causing tears to form in the older woman's eyes; to which she kissed his forehead._

It was surreal to Emma who much could change in a little over a year and a half. Emma had a son that was a year old and it was because of Victoria. The woman was a blessing from the day that Emma woke up after passing out in the woods. Henry's birthday was a day to celebrate but also reflect on the gift she was given by meeting Victoria Jones and her family.

Emma got a few gifts from the market for the boy's birthday but the rest she made. According to Vicky, Henry was sure to get an abundance of presents from the men in their lives because little Henry had them wrapped around his finger. Charles closed up the tavern for the day to give Emma and himself the day off to spend with Henry. At the current moment, the boy was sitting on her lap in the living room, as Vicky, Liam, Charles, and Killian came in holding a cake with a candle in it.

The light and the cake caught the boy's eye even though he didn't know what they meant. The five adults in the room all came together to sing the classic birthday song, making Henry giggle.

"...Happy birthday to you." They all finished causing Henry to giggle and clap his hands. Emma tried to get him to blow out his the candle, the boy tried, but Emma ended up doing it for him.

"Happy birthday, Baby. You are now a year old." The boy clapped once again.

"Mama!" He said to her then looked to the other adults recognizing them but reached out to Liam. The older man took him in his arms quickly giving him one of his gifts. The sight of Henry happy made her drift off into a daze. Killian's voice soon broke her out of it.

"He is good with Henry," Killian said causing Emma to smile."You are too... I never thought this would be my life." Emma said.

"You mean Henry playing with Liam on his birthday," Killian said smirking, but she knew he was trying to get her to open up.

Upon looking into his eyes, Emma decided she would tell him her story. Emma looked to see Henry was busy and then grabbed Killian's hand pulling him outside. Emma sat down on the small porch that was out front and Killian followed sitting next to her.

"I was seven... Mary Margret and David were my parents. I was with my friend's family because they had to go to a different market or something like that... they didn't come home. They..." Emma said wiping tears from her eyes. It was going to be thirteen years in November. "They apparently died in a cart accident." Emma didn't notice it before, but now she did, Killian's arm was wrapped around her, and her head was on his shoulder, and she felt safe.

"I was ten when my friend died. He was born with a defective heart... He knew it would happen. I lived with his parents after mine died, but when their son died, they moved and left me behind... So, I learned to live on my own... I lived in a tree." Emma laughed, but Killian didn't say anything he just sat there holding her and listening. "Neal was trying to run when he ran into me... Neal reminded me of a brother I would never have. We became friends; then he proposed. I didn't love him in that way, but I figured no one other than an orphan would want another orphan, so I accepted. We got married on my eighteenth birthday... Neal died around the same day my parents did, within a day of each other... I didn't have anything." When she said Neal died around the day of her parents' death, she could fell Killian stiffen and started to rub her wrist.

"Five months later, Victoria found me. I, as you know, passed out in the woods. She brought me here, and I woke up two days later. I was confused by her generosity, but I accepted it. A few months after that, I met Charles, and they both took me into their family... Once I met you and Liam... I guess... I finally felt like I belonged here, that's why I decided not to move into the loft above the tavern."

"Seeing Henry so happy... It's weird... It almost takes the pain way because he is the best thing to come out of all of the pain. I love you all, but Henry is the only, you know, real family I have left. I want him to be happy. I never want him to go through what I did."

"You are an amazing mom, Emma." Killian said which was the first time he called her 'Emma' it was either 'Love' or 'Swan.' Emma looked up at him and smiled. "Henry is lucky to have you, and it is terrible that at your age you have witnessed so much death, but if anything, it taught you how to be strong. Even if you don't feel strong, you are and because of that Henry will never go through what you did." Killian said which caused tears to fall down her cheek. Killian stood up helping her up with him. He looked at her in her eyes as he wiped tears from them. "Come on, Swan. Let's go see Henry's gifts." Henry would always make her smile, so Emma followed Killian back into the house to see her little boy.

 **OUAT**

Upon entering the house, Henry was sitting on Vicky's lap as he played with a toy animal that Emma made for him. Liam was sitting next to Victoria fully engrossed in the boy on his wife's lap. The boy was babbling about something or another occasionally including words they knew or called Vicky or Liam who were 'V' and 'Li' to the one-year-old. Emma slightly wondered if Liam and Victoria would ever have a child of their own.

"Mama! Mama!" Henry cried in excitement when he saw her. The sound of her name being called by her son buried her tears and sadness deep inside her. Emma ran over to the boy, picked him up, and spun him around causing him to laugh.

Emma sat down, and within the hour the boy snuggled into her shoulder falling asleep. Emma left him where he was, but the adults spent the rest of the day and most of the night in a delightful conversation. Henry mostly got clothes, a few pairs of small shoes for when he practices walking and then the many toys either Emma made or her friends bought in the marketplace.

The day was over, and Emma made her way to her room; putting Henry in his bed to sleep as she got under the covers of her bed. She sat in the darkness closed her eyes and hoped her parents and Neal are proud of her. After talking to Killian, made her miss them more in a way, it made the fact that she hadn't had her parents in thirteen years more real. The worst part was that she didn't know where they were buried they were just gone and she never got to say a proper goodbye. A single tear falls down her face as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **OUAT**

Twenty... Emma was twenty years old, today. Of course, that put her family into a celebrating mood, one that Emma wasn't in. After her parents died, Emma tried to forget her birthday. When she first arrived at Vicky's house, she was able to keep her birthday to herself until Vicky dragged it out of her. Today would be the first time she is celebrating her birthday in almost thirteen years.

Henry wakes up as Emma is running around her room trying to clean up. The place is more or less already clean, Emma is trying to keep busy. She hears sounds from his crib so she walks over and the little boy is looking up to her smiling.

"Mama! Mama! Bda! Bda!" That almost made her cry because her son was trying to wish her a happy birthday. She picked up the boy kissing his forehead.

"Yes Henry, It's my birthday. Should we go see the rest of our family?" Emma asked the small boy to which he smiled.

 **OUAT**

Emma left her room with Henry in her arms as she saw them all in the living room. Emma saw them first but when they did spot her everyone yelled 'Happy Birthday!'

"Thank you, and good morning," Emma said.

"It is a good morning, it is your twentieth birthday. We are going to celebrate. Before we do that" Vicky said lifting Henry out of Emma's arms. "We are going to take Henry while Killian takes you out." Emma made a questioning glance to, well, everyone.

"Um... Okay. So..." She turned to Killian who was already by the door waiting for her to go with him. Emma walked over to Killian and put her arm on the crook of his arm. "So we will see you later," Emma said calling back to Vicky.

"Happy birthday, Swan," Killian said as they walked closer to the trail leading to the market.

"Killian were are we going... What are you planning?" Emma asked, but Killian didn't answer.

"Enjoy yourself. If you must know we're passing through the market, but our final destination is a secret."

"I haven't been past the market..." Emma said causing Killian to nod and smirk like her already knew her confession, which could be true because Vicky probably told him.

 **OUAT**

They walked through the market and then back into another path that was through another forest. It was weird being in woods Emma didn't know, but she trusted Killian, and he seemed to know where he was going.

They eventually stopped at a cliff. It slightly freaked her out since it was at least a three hundred foot drop into the ocean below. She wasn't afraid of height, but she also didn't like not knowing.

"Cliffs?" Emma asked questioning if she was right to which he laughed.

"They would have been if we were to watch the sunset but I figured you wouldn't want to walk through an unknown forest at nightfall," Killian said which caused Emma not nod. "I thought so. That is why we are going to go sailing." Killian said pointing to a ship in the ocean below.

"Is that..."

"She is the Jolly Rodger," Killian said taking Emma's hand as they went walked down to the ship. "Liam and I got her from our father. He left us in the middle of the night along with his ship. At the time she was in ruin, Liam and I used our money to fix her up. The Jolly Rodger became our home for a few years before we met Victoria and her family, and then joined the Navy."

"So... You wanted to take me sailing on the Jolly Rodger with you," Emma asked to which Killian answered with a nod.

 **OUAT**

The two of them soon made their way aboard the ship. Killian gave her a quick tour of the place that he once called home. It was the first time Emma was on a ship in her life, and it was calming. She never had ventured out far enough to see the ocean, which made this gift extra special.

Killian soon had the vessel out in the middle of the sea. Emma stood at the bow of the ship as Killian steered it. She was listing to the ocean as the ship sailed through it. Emma almost didn't notice Killian walk up beside her.

"Aren't you supposed to be steering this lovely vessel, Killian?" Emma asked looking to where he was standing.

"Normally that would be true, but there is no one as far as the eye can see, and the helm isn't that far away." He answered giving her a smirk causing Emma to both smile and blush.

Over the last few months of knowing Killian, Emma couldn't find a place for Killian in her new family because she didn't see him as a brother. Emma felt attraction to Killian in the same way she did Neal, only with Killian, the thought of not seeing him made her upset, similarly to how Vicky had when Liam was gone.

"The ocean is very calming," Emma said looking up to were Killian was standing.

"That it is, but it can get hazardous at times," Killian said looking into Emma's eyes.

"Well, I suppose you would know, Lieutenant," Emma said with a smile.

"That I am, Swan. That I am." Killian answered before returning to the helm.

 **OUAT**

Emma and Killian finished up their sailing trip and made their way back to Victoria's house. It was midday now, and though Emma enjoyed sailing with Killian she also really missed her little boy.

"Thank you. Today was probably my best birthday since my parents died, so thank you." Emma said while the two made their way home.

"For that I am glad," Killian responded.

"Killian..." Emma started but then decided against it. " No... Nevermind." She finished as she continued their walk home, but her tone caused Killian to stop her.

"No..." Killian said stopping her and looked into her eyes. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"It's silly really... I... um... maybe we could go sailing again before you are, you know, deployed again... Maybe Henry could come too..." Emma said, but she avoided his eyes. She couldn't think about him being deployed again now that she knows him, but she really doesn't, Killian and Liam have only been around for a few months, but Emma would like to know him. The sound of laughter brings Emma out of her thoughts causing her to get confused.

"Victoria hasn't told you, has she?" Killian asked causing Emma to look at him like he grew two heads. "Liam and I went on our last mission for the foreseeable future."

"I am sorry, what? I thought you are either in the Navy or not. I am not sure I understand what you are saying."

"The Enchanted Forest is at peace with everyone. The kingdoms are allies along with other realms. There are rumors of the Dark One, but no one has seen him in a good thirteen years, or so I am told. Liam and I are still in the Navy... We just won't be gone for months at a time." At his final confirmation, Emma let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding. "As for another sailing trip, I would be honored to retake you and your boy," Killian answered grabbing Emma's hand to get her to walk.

Emma felt Killian's hand on her's; trying to pull her forward, but she couldn't move. She was reveling in the fact that Killian wasn't leaving. Emma did something rash, but she didn't care. She moved to be in front of Killian and then kissed him like there was no tomorrow. At first, Killian didn't respond but after a few moments he did, and it was the best kiss of her twenty years of life. It lasted a few moments before they needed air to refill their lungs, Killian's forehead rested on Emma's as they stood in silence.

"That was..." Killian started.

And Emma could think of many ways to finish his statement: _amazing, marvelous, spectacular, phenomenal,_ and a million others but none of them could describe what that kiss was like. So Emma leaned in and kissed him again. This time Killian seemed to dominate a little more making it even more thrilling. They soon stopped their kiss and this time they looked into each others' eyes.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Emma answered causing Killian to laugh.

"I am sorry, what is supercali-" Killian was caught off by Emma's laughter.

"The kiss was supercalifragilisticexpialidocious... It's a word I learned in one of my books, it's a word for extraordinarily good or wonderful." Emma explained causing Killian to laugh once more and then smile.

"I would like to kiss you again, Emma," Killian confessed.

"And I would let you because I want to kiss you again too," Emma admitted, leaning in for their third kiss. It was a long time comming, ever since she told him about her past on Henry's birthday she wanted to kiss him and now that it happened - three times - it is the best birthday gift she could ask for and doesn't want this feeling to stop.

 **OUAT**

Emma and Killian made it back before Vicky finished dinner, apparently they were early but Killian thought they were late, but if they were early or late it didn't matter, Emma was still in a daze from kissing Killian and when she walked in the door Henry called out for her almost jumping into her arms. Killian, Liam, and Chas were in the living room as Emma made her way into the kitchen. Emma needed to tell someone about that, three kisses she had with Killian and who better to talk to that your older sister - even she is the sister-in-law of Killian.

"I kissed him," Emma said but Vicky didn't hear her because she spoke at the same time.

"This house needs more girls." Of course, that caught Emma's attention.

"I agree with you… How do you plan on rectifying that?" Emma asked knowingly.

"I think I already have…" Vicky confessed. Emma almost squealed in excitement but Vicky put a hand over Emma's mouth to silence her. "I don't know for sure, that is why you are going with me to find out." There was silence in the room as Emma nodded in agreement. "What you kissed _who_?" Vicky asked now realizing Emma's confession.

"Who do you think?" Vicky looked at her knowingly but Emma decided to play along. "This might help, he is a certain blue-eyed lieutenant, who may or may have not took me sailing this afternoon." Emma finished causing Victoria to smile.

 **OUAT**

The next day, Emma went with Vicky into the marketplace to find Emma's midwife. The woman was wonderful and kind during Emma's pregnancy, so she was the perfect person to get answers for Vicky.

After a few tests, the midwife confirmed Victoria's suspicions, she was pregnant. Emma's best friend was going to be a mother and Liam was going to be a father. It was great news because if anyone deserved the gift of parenthood it was Vicky and Liam.

 **Thank for reading and I hope you are enjoying this so far.**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time!**

 **Sneak Peek for next week:**

 ** _"I would like to purchase this. It is my sister's birthday tomorrow, and she is pregnant, plus it seems like something she would wear." The woman nodded grabbing a satchel from under the table and placing the amulet inside it._**

 **I would also like to thank the guest reader who gave me their opinion on who they thought Charles and Vicky could look like. They agreed with me on Charles with him looking like Captain Nemo. As for Victoria, they thought she would be like Anna. I didn't think of her. Check the reviews if want to know exactly what they said.**

 **Leave your opinions on who you picture as Victoria and Charles... They don't have to be other characters from the show they can be actors. I am just curious...**


	5. Babies & Love

**5**

 **Babies & Love**

Soon after seeing the midwife, Emma and Vicky were on their way back home; Emma could see how excited Victoria is to become a mother.

"This is amazing. Ems, I am going to be a mother... Oh, Liam! He is going to be so happy!" Vicky said as they were walking.

"I am happy for you both. You will be a great mother."

"How do I tell him?" Victoria asked still awe of learning she is pregnant.

"I..." Before Emma could finish, Vicky stops and looks at her friend like a spell was lifted off her.

"I am sorry." Vicky started causing Emma to become confused. "I was asking your advice on how to tell my husband he is to be a father when you never got a chance to tell yours. I am sorry." She finished causing Emma to shake her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I know I never was able to tell Neal about Henry before he died but I have told him. After Henry was born, I was holding him in my arms, and it was the first time I spoke to Neal after he died, once I said what I wanted, the air changed and I felt that he was content and had moved on." Emma explained before continuing. "I think to tell Liam you should get a plain onesie and then I can stitch in the phrase 'Every Captain needs a First Mate.' When I finish it you can give it to Liam as a surprise. I am sure he will love it." After completing her statement, Vicky wrapped her up into a hug and pulled her to a woman who sold clothing for infants.

 **OUAT**

When the women returned home, Emma went straight to her room, pulling out the necessary needles and thread. Before they left the market, Emma picked up a thread that was the colors of the Navy. Over the last year, Emma perfected her stitching skills after making many of Henry's toys and stuffed animals.

Emma knew it wouldn't take long and Vicky would be able to surprise Liam before nightfall. Emma was finishing up the word 'needs' when she heard Henry calling from his crib.

"What is it, baby?" Emma asked picking up the boy and walking back over to the rocking chair.

"Mama? Wha that." Henry asked pointing to Emma's current project.

"That Henry, is a surprise for Uncle Liam. I am helping Auntie V." Emma said she kissed his forehead.

"Surprise." Henry squealed.

"That's right baby, a surprise. and because it is a surprise we have to be quiet until Auntie V gives it to Uncle Liam." Emma cooed as she pressed a finger to her lips which made Henry imitate her; causing Emma to laugh.

 **OUAT**

Emma finished the gift a few hours before dinner. Emma wrapped it up in a box giving it to Vicky who smiled. The next thing Emma knew, she was being dragged into the living room sitting next to Killian, while Liam was seated next to Vicky who had the box on her lap. Somewhere along the way, Charles was in a single seat with Henry on his lap.

"Liam this is for you," Vicky said handing the box to Liam who was looking at it confused.

"A gift. It's not my birthday, are you sure this isn't meant for Emma." He asked causing Emma to laugh.

"Oh no defendably not. But I think eventually I will enjoy this gift just as much as you." Emma responded causing Vicky to laugh and the two Jones boys to look at them with wonder.

"What are you two girls up to?" Chas asked causing Vicky and Emma to look at each other.

"Well, if you want to find out, Liam needs to open his gift," Victoria answered, causing her husband to rip open the package. He took out the small piece of material and looked at it.

"Every Captain needs a First Mate?" Liam read and turned it around to show the others. It took him a minute of confusion before the meaning of the words dawned on him. "Victoria... Does this mean..." Vicky was nodding with a massive smile on her face and slight tears starting in her eyes.

"I am pregnant. You, Captain Jones, are going to be a father." Vicky explained causing Liam to jump up and kiss his wife like no one else was in the room.

Liam and Vicky were ecstatic along with Killian and Chas who both were going to have a real nephew. Emma knows that's how they see Henry, but Vicky's child will be part of their blood making the bond even stronger. Emma was also excited, because she was in a way, going to become an Aunt like Vicky is to Henry. One day in the next few months, Emma will be Auntie Em.

 **OUAT**

Since Emma's birthday; Killian and Emma entered into a courtship. When Killian told her that he asked permission from Charles, it actually made her laugh until she realized he was serious, and that confession filled her heart with even more feelings towards him. Emma wouldn't say she was in love with Killian yet; though Emma knew that she was falling for him quickly. And now it is was going to be Vicky's birthday once again, and a year since Emma met Killian and his brother. Vicky was now five months pregnant.

Emma walked through the marketplace many times, but today on her way home she noticed a new seller that was located in the northern corner of the market. Upon walking towards the woman, she realized the woman sold supplies for babies and children. Emma knew it was quite soon to buy anything for Vicky's child, but one item called out to her.

On the table sat a necklace, the image etched into the metal appeared to be a bird with a child sitting on it's back. The amulet seemed to warn but was still striking. Emma must have been staring at it for a while because an older woman behind the table came over to her.

"Can I help you my dear?" the woman asked causing Emma to slightly jump. She brushed it off and if the lady noticed anything she didn't comment.

"I was wondering if you had any information about this necklace," Emma said pointing to the item that caught her attention. "It is beautiful," Emma stated causing the woman to smile.

"This necklace was spelled by gypsies to tell the sex of a woman's child even before it is conceived." The woman started to explain. "A slightly older couple with a handsome baby boy sold it to me saying they didn't need it anymore... It belonged to the man's mother, I didn't ask why they were selling it, so they didn't tell me. They told me that if it moves 'North to South' the child will be a boy and if it moves 'East to West' the child will be a girl. They were told it would only work on predicting the sex of a firstborn but apparently, it worked a second time, predicting them a son in the future." The woman explained.

"I would like to purchase this. It is my sister's birthday tomorrow, and she is pregnant, plus it seems like something she would wear." The woman nodded grabbing a satchel from under the table and placing the amulet inside it. The lovely woman handed the bag to Emma as Emma gave the woman payment.

 **OUAT**

Emma made dinner for Vicky's birthday just like she did the year prior. Emma was happy, in the last few years she lived with Victoria and her family Emma learned a lot, but there was, of course, things she didn't know, but it was a life Emma could never have imagined.

Once dinner was served, eaten, and cleaned up everyone moved into the living room to give Victoria her gifts. Emma wanted to give her's last because she had a feeling Vicky was going to be mesmerized by the necklace as much as she was.

"Here you go, Vicky," Emma said hand over the satchel. Victoria looked at the bag and started to open it, but Emma stopped her. "Have Liam open it," Emma stated, and Liam followed her directions pulling out the amulet.

"Emma it is lovely, but why couldn't I have taken it out of the bag?" Vicky asked causing Emma to smile.

"The woman told me it can predict the sex of a woman's child conceived or not. The way it swings tells the sex of the child. I didn't want it to start swinging on you without you knowing what it was... Now go on put your hand under it." Vicky and Liam were both stunned by the power of the gift but Victoria proceeded to put her hand under the dangling, and it started to swing.

"East to West," Liam stated looking to Emma to answer the puzzle.

"The woman said 'North to South' would be a boy and 'East to West' would be a girl... I don't know it could just be superstition, but the couple she got it from said it was correct twice." Emma explained as the charm came to a stop. Vicky turned her back to Liam moving her hair to the side so he could put the accessory on.

"So if this amulet works..." Vicky said holding the charm in her fingers. "Then our child will be a girl," Emma answered with a nod.

"If the magic is still active then it seems you and Liam will have a daughter," Emma answered smiling Victoria thanked her and pulled Emma into a hug.

 **OUAT**

Victoria was shy of her due date by a month and a half. After Henery turned one, Emma put a few of his thing put in the attic for a rainy day. Emma decided to go into the attic to get a few things she feels that the newest member of their family might enjoy.

Emma had only been up in the attic once and never stayed for longer than needed. She wasn't scared of the dark or even enclosed spaces - she lived in a tree for a while - but there was something with the attic that didn't sit right with Emma.

Emma was finishing up when she noticed the bow and arrow in the corner. She never practiced using a weapon, though it was probably something she should. Emma grabbed the weapon before leaving the attic.

 **OUAT**

Later that day, Emma found Killian in his small two bedroom house that was attached to the main house. He was sitting on the small porch deep in thought. A few months ago, Emma didn't want to admit she loved Killian but now she couldn't deny it anymore she was just scared because everyone she cared for and loved died. Of course, that wasn't true for Vicky, Chas, or Liam but it was true for her parents, Graham, and Neal.

"Good afternoon, Love," Killian said standing up to give Emma a kiss. Their kisses never grew old they were always different and new. After he broke the kiss was when he noticed the bow and arrow. "Are you going hunting, Swan?" He asked giving her a knowing smirk.

"If I were I would have terrible aim... No, I found this when I was in the attic... I was wondering if you could teach me." Emma said.

"I would love to. Vicky would probably be a better teacher, but you would have to wait for her lesson." Killian said causing Emma to laugh. Emma knew Victoria had a history of using a bow and arrow but a woman who is eight months pregnant didn't need to teach Emma when she had Killian. "Okay, let start your lesson," Killian stated grabbing Emma's hand. Henry was with Liam and Vicky in the house as they were preparing for when their child is born. Everyone believes the amulet that Emma got for Vicky aside from Charles who thinks he will be an uncle to a nephew.

 **OUAT**

Killian showed her the basics. It was difficult, but it was also rewarding. He also seemed to be impressed by her ability to learn as quickly as she was, but Emma was always a quick study. Killian made her a target on one of the trees that was a reasonable distance away and Emma made a bullseye in one try.

"Well, Love. It appears that you could out shoot both Snow White and Robin Hood." Killian gushed, but the comparisons made Emma confused.

"I don't know who they are, but I am going to take it as a compliment," Emma confessed.

"You don't know of Snow White or Robin Hood?" He asked, and Emma nodded.

"No, I do not. I expect you to tell me who they are one day but for now, I want to finish this archery lesson because I also want you to teach me how to use a sword." Emma said causing Killian to chuckle.

"What is this new found interest in using weapons, Love?" He asked.

"I don't know. When I saw the bow and arrow in the attic, it was like a challenge, and I do love a challenge." Emma said giving Killian a playful smirk.

"A woman after my own heart!" Killian exclaimed pecking a kiss at Emma's lips.

"I sure hope so, we are courting," Emma said leaning up to give Killian a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a few moments until they had to catch their breath. Killian's forehead rested on Emma's as he lifted up her chin with his hand, so they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Emma. I love you and Henry. I didn't expect when Liam and I came back that I would find love, but then you opened the door..." Killian confessed, and a few tears fell down her face.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Killian. I love you so much. I never felt this way about Neal, I never thought I could, but with you, it is so easy. Henry loves you too..." Emma didn't know if she should say this, but she did. "A few months ago after dinner one night I was in my room when Henry started to call for you, he was saying 'Killy,' and then out of nowhere he said 'Papa.' It stunned me, by the time I got over to him I realized he had fallen back asleep. So, I think Henry loves you like a father." At that confession, Emma saw a tear fall down his cheek. I reality, Killian will be the only father figure to Henry, he has Liam and Charles, but they treat him as a nephew. Killian, on the other hand, has treated Henry as his son.

"That means the world to me, Emma. If it is okay with you, Swan, I would love to be a father figure for Henry." Emma didn't say anything she just kissed him.

 **OUAT**

It was an early morning in the late July when Emma heard a frantic knock on her door. She knew exactly what it meant, Victoria was in labor. The midwife was coming over more often in the last few days. Emma was told by the woman that she would be assisting Victoria while the men stayed out of the room. Emma opened her door quickly and followed Liam down the hall.

"Well, Vicky it seems it is time to see if that necklace was right," Emma said causing her friend to laugh.

"Where is Liam?" Vicky asked.

"He went to notify the midwife along with Charles and Killian. I know the midwife wanted me to help you, but if you prefer to have Liam, I don't mind." Emma said because she felt terrible the Liam was going to miss the birth of his child, and the status quo didn't seem like something that would stop Liam from doing something he wanted to do.

"No I want you-" She was interrupted by a scream of pain, once it was over, she was panting out the rest. "- and Liam. I want you both to be here." Emma squeezed her friend's hand in response and went on a hunt for Liam. She soon found him in the living room pacing.

"You are going to wear a hole into the floor doing that," Emma said grabbing Liam's attention.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Liam questioned.

"Help! Vicky wants you in there with her." Emma said, and he didn't even question her. Liam was immediately by her walking back to Vicky and his room. She could tell he was nervous, so she grabbed him by the arm to stop him. "Don't worry about the midwife. Only worry about what your wife wants, and she told me to get you." Liam was still nervous which was understandable, but he nodded in response.

 **OUAT**

Almost seven hours later, the newest member of the family was born. A beautiful baby girl, she cleaned up and left the new parent to themselves as she went to update Killian and Charles.

"Well, you both are officially Uncles," Emma said. "Once Liam and Victoria have a minute with their baby I will take you to meet your niece," Emma said with a smile on her face.

"So they did have a girl!" Killian said, to which Emma nodded.

"Do you know her name yet?" Charles questioned causing her to sake her head.

"No, but I am sure we will be told soon enough," Emma said sitting down by Killian who had Henry in his lap. The minute Emma sat down, the little boy crawled into her lap as Killian put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. Emma had a family with Vicky, Charles, and Liam; but the family she was creating with Killian and Henry was marvelous.

 **OUAT**

A few hours later, Emma knocked on the door. It opened to a smiling Liam who was calling them into the room. Victoria was on the bed holding her daughter. Emma remembers being in the same position that Vicky is in almost two years ago and it was one of the best days of her life.

"How are you feeling Vicky?" Charles asked.

"I am sore, but this little one makes it all worth it," Vicky answered, and it was true for Emma also, she was sore after Henry was born but holding him in her arms made it all worth it.

"So, what's the lass's name," Killian questioned.

"Yeah. If we don't know her name, I might start calling her 'hey there,' and I don't think she would like that very much." Emma said causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay. We would like to introduce you to Dorothy Emily Jones." Vicky handed little Dorothy over to Liam as he walked over to Charles and Killian. They both took their turns holding the small child as Emma went over to Vicky holding Henry.

"Oh, Emma. I don't know how you did that so young, especially how I found you" Vicky commented.

"It was hard, but I had an amazing role model to help me through it," Emma answered setting Henry on the foot of the bed to give her friend a hug.

"You inspired her middle name. We wanted to honor you, but we wanted to give her a name that was her own." That confession made her tear up.

"Thank you," Emma said giving her friend another hug.

"Emma. It's your turn to hold your niece." Charles said giving the small infant over to her. Killian was standing behind Charles holding Henry.

"Hello, Dorothy. I am your Auntie Em." Emma said, and soon Killian walked over to Emma, Henry was asking about the child in his mother's arms. "Henry. This is your cousin Dorothy. And Dorothy, this handsome little boy is my son Henry."

The visitors soon left the room to give the new parents time with their daughter. Emma gave Killian a kiss before going to her room. Emma put Henry in his bed, and she pulled out the blanket she made for Vicky's child. For the last few months she was waiting for a name, and now that she has one she stitched the name Dorthey across the top and then on the bottom she but her initials 'DEJ' with her date of birth. The young Dorothy was going to be one lucky little girl, she already had her Father and Uncles wrapped around her finger. As soon as Emma finished up the stitching, Emma crawled into bed and fell into a wonderous sleep.

 **Thanks again for reading and leaving reviews. Reviews do make my day!**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Sneak Peek:**

 ** _"So... There was a carriage outside as I walked up. It was white and gold with a flag I didn't recognize. Is everything okay?" Emma asked Vicky, but her friend didn't have time to answer because Killian into the room._**

 **Come back next week!**


	6. The Navy Ball

**6**

 **The Navy Ball**

It was a typical spring morning for Emma. She woke up in the loft above the tavern after a night of work, and then made her way home. After Dorothy was born, Vicky decided to take time away from selling stuff in the market until her daughter was a least one, which would be in the matter of a few months. Dorothy's birthday is a week before Henry's, Emma hopes that when they get older, they stay close.

Emma was walking down the long path to her home of the last few years. She couldn't wait to see her son and her niece. It became her routine to walk the long path like she told Killian when they first met, and because of that she never even stepped foot on the shorter trail.

As she walked up to the house, she noticed a carriage. It was white and gold with a flag Emma didn't recognize. As Emma got closer to the home, the carriage was gone. If she had been any later, she would have missed it all together. Emma opened the door just in time to be spotted by Henry who came running over.

"Mama! Your home!" Henry said as Emma picked him up kissing his forehead.

"Yes, Henry, Mama's home." She walked over to Vicky who was sitting on a chair holding Dorothy. "Good morning Vicky, and good morning little Doll." 'Doll' or 'Dolly' had become Dorothy's nickname over the last few months.

"Good morning, Emma," Vicky said smiling, something she had been doing a lot since she found out she was having a child.

"So... There was a carriage outside as I walked up. It was white and gold with a flag I didn't recognize. Is everything okay?" Emma asked Vicky, but her friend didn't have time to answer because Killian came into the room.

"It is nothing to worry about, Love. Once every few years, there is a Navy Ball in the castle. Royals and other high-born officials attend, along with naval officers." Killian said.

"Okay. So... When is it?" Emma asked. The castle was a good four days ride through the forest or a day or so journey by ship, according to Killian. If it were a Navy celebration, Killian, Liam, and Victoria would all be leaving for a few days. That was something she didn't like the idea of because it was the same with her parents and they went and never came back. Her look of worry must have been etched into her face because Killian moved over to her to comfort Emma.

"It's alright, Love. It is scheduled to be in a fortnight. Plus we aren't leaving you here if that is what you are worried about." Killian said because Emma is an open book to him.

"I can't... You just said they are Royals and High-Borns. I don't belong there." Emma said causing Killian and Vicky to laugh.

"Of course you do. I go because I am married to a Captain in the Royal Navy. You, Ems, are going because you are courting a Lieutenant in the Royal Navy." Victoria said, and Killian nodded in agreement. It appears she is going to a Royal Ball, something Emma never thought she would do, ever.

 **OUAT**

Emma was stressed. According to everyone around her, she was going to a ball for the Navy that is hosted in the castle. Never in a million years did she think that was something she would be doing. Attending this ball required Emma to wear a fancy dress - something she couldn't afford, then she doesn't know how to dance, and Emma knows nothing of the history of the Enchanted Forest; she knows there are King and Queens she doesn't know the name of any of them. In some ways, Emma wanted to go, but the feeling of not knowing makes Emma nervous.

Vicky dragged Emma out of the house to look for dresses. Henry and Dorothy were both with Killian and Liam. This was something else that pulled her from her element; she had never been in a dress shop, but Victoria was excited and who was Emma to dispirit her.

Vicky went straight into the shop in a hunt for a gown. After living in the woods for so long, Emma knew little to nothing about fashion, but Vicky seemed to be good with it.

"You know, Vicky. Liam and Killian could go, and we could have some girls time, though it would be different than before now there would be my two-year-old son and your nine-month-old daughter." Emma said as Victoria continued to look through the gowns on display and laughed.

"I don't think so. You're not getting out of this. We all want you to be there it will be fine, and to tell you the truth, everyone there is only worried about themselves they won't even notice you." Vicky said, and Emma didn't know if she should take it in a positive or negative light.

"Okay, but how do you expect me to afford a dress? All of the money I make is for Henry." Emma questioned. She wouldn't buy a dress with money she made for her son's future.

"You aren't going to buy one..." Vicky said making Emma more confused. "...We have two invitations so that will get us two dresses. I don't know why but the seamstress in our market and other villages give dresses to women who have invitations to the ball." It confused Emma, but Vicky knew more about the ball than Emma did, so she went along with it.

"Fine. But I need your help. I don't know the first thing about dresses." Vicky smiled as she returned to her task at hand.

Victoria was running around the small dress shop for a few hours before she found a dress for herself and one for Emma. Emma's dress was a beautiful red long-sleeve gown that Emma fell in love with when Victoria showed her. Victoria's gown was a beautiful periwinkle blue and had off the shoulder sleeves. By the time Emma and Vicky left the shop, Emma was more excited to go the ball.

 **OUAT**

It was a week before the Navy ball. Emma and her friends were making their way to the Jolly Roger. Since Emma's birthday, she had been on the Jolly only a handful of times. Liam and Killian decided it would be fun to take the Jolly Roger to the palace. Emma was excited about it; when she did go with Killian on his ship they never went very far, so going on a trip to the kingdom was an adventure.

After a day on the ship, Henry was already having fun. Killian kept his promise of taking Emma and Henry sailing, and her son has loved the ocean almost as much as Killian. Emma was coming up on deck when she saw Killian and Henry playing. Over the last year and a half that Emma and Killian have been courting, Killian became a father figure to Henry. She didn't want to replace Neal, but the truth of the matter was that Neal is dead and he isn't coming back. That might make her seem insensitive, but she would tell Henry about his father once he is older to understand, but for now, Emma is grateful that the man she loves; loves and cares for her son like his own.

"Mama! Mama! Help! Papa's going to get me!" Henry said as he was playing with Killian. It shocked Killian more than it did Emma. There were a few time in the past when Henry referred to Killian as his father, but this was the first time Killian heard it for himself. Emma ran up to her son playing along as did Killian but she could still see the shock and awe in his eyes.

Later that day, after Henry was asleep in his bed, Emma went over to talk to Killian. She knows that he said that he loves Henry as his own but she wanted to make sure he was okay having Henry call him 'papa.'

"Hello, Love. Is the lad asleep?" Killian asked. At the moment it was only them on deck. Vicky and Liam went to the Captain's cabin a few hours ago with Dorothy.

"Yes. The minute his head hit the pillow he was out like a light." Emma said watching Killian at the helm steering the Jolly.

"Would you like a turn, Lass?" Killian offered which caused Emma to give him a questioning look. "Don't worry, Love; I will be here to help. Liam taught Victoria while they were courting." Killian reassured her.

"Okay...Yeah." Emma said walking to the helm. Killian came to stand behind her positioning her hands on the wheel of the ship. He explained how to steer the lovely ship that is the Jolly Roger, but she couldn't concentrate she was wondering how she got so lucky to find love when three years ago she thought she would forever be alone. Killian soon took over the helm as Emma turned around to look into his eyes.

"Why do you love me, Killian?" Emma asked. It was stupid to ask, but for some reason, she had to know.

"Well. You are a wonderful person, who can make everyone in the room smile. You have a loving heart that makes you an extremely caring person. You are a strong woman who had been through a lot in your life. You, my love, are an amazing mother. I also love the fact that you can best me in a swordfight." Killian confessed, and Emma kissed him. She never doubted Killian's love, but it was nice to hear him give her reasons for it. When they broke apart, Emma laughed realizing what his last confession was.

"You let me win that swordfight," Emma said with a smile because she remembers when Killian was teaching how to use a sword. They started a small sword fight that Emma eventually won. Emma was good with a sword but not as good as a Lieutenant in the Royal Navy.

"Maybe, maybe not," Killian said playfully going in for another kiss.

"Killian... I also wanted to know how you felt when Henry called you 'papa,' I know you told me you loved him and thought of him as your own. I-" Killian caught Emma off by lifting her chin so they could look into each other's eyes.

"I do love Henry as my own. I will tell you the truth, that when he called me _'papa'_ it shocked me, but it also made me extremely happy because he sees me that way. I love you Emma Swan, and I love your son. If he sees me as his father than I am honored to take the role." Killian reassured causing Emma to give him another kiss.

"Killian. I want you to be that for him. Henry will never know Neal, and it is terrible, but I want him to have a father, and I want that father to be you." Emma said, and Killian kissed her once more.

Emma felt free now; she knew that after that conversation Killian would take over the role of Henry's father. It was terrific; Emma had love with Killian and a father for her son. Emma knew that as long as she had Killian and Henry, she would be happy.

 **OUAT**

It was the night of the ball and Emma was still nervous. With Vicky's help, Emma looked the part of attending a ball but she still didn't feel she could pull it off. Charles also came along as the babysitter, which calmed some but not all of Emma's nerves.

Killian told her that the kingdom they are in belongs to King Eric and his wife Queen Ariel who has a daughter a few years older than Emma named, Melody. King Eric and his wife always host the Navy Ball because Ariel met Eric when she saved him from drowning. There were a few other names he told her like James, Jacqueline, Midas, and Abigail. Emma could tell he was leaving some of the others out and when she asked why she realized he was trying to protect her.

 _The ball was approaching and Emma felt terrible that she knew nothing of the Enchanted Forest. It would be humiliating if she danced with a prince or royal and didn't know their status._

 _"What's on your mind, Love?" Killian asked bringing her out of her thoughts._

 _"I know nothing of the Enchanted Forest. I don't know any rulers past, present or future... I don't want to make a fool of myself by not addressing a royal with their status." Emma confessed._

 _"Okay. Here is the short of it... We live in King Eric's kingdom. His wife is Queen Ariel, and his daughter is Princess Melody. They host the Navy Ball. There is King Midas and his daughter Princess Abigail. King James and his Wife Jacqueline have a daughter, Princess Ruth. There are a lot of royals many I don't remember."_

 _"Okay. I will try to, but I can't help there is someone else you aren't telling me about."_

 _"Aye, that is true. You see King James has a brother. His brother has been dubbed Prince Charming when he met his wife..."_

 _"What is wrong with this prince?" Emma questioned._

 _"Nothing and he is now a King... It's just... he has the same name as your father... King James's brother is King David who is married to Queen Snow who has a son." In that statement she realized she loved Killian even more, he was trying to protect her._

 _"You were trying to protect me. That is very sweet of you, my love, but there will always be someone with my father's name, but they will never be my father." Killian nodded._

Emma repeated the names that Killian told her in the carriage that was sent to them. He also said her descriptions to go with the names, but Emma planned to stick with Killian. The carriage ride didn't take as long as Emma thought it would. Once Emma was out of the carriage, she saw hundreds of people entering the castle, and in some ways, it comforted her because she would be able to blend in.

Emma's arm was on the crook of Killian's elbow as they made their way into the ballroom. A man and a woman with red hair were at the entrance greeting everyone to come in. Emma didn't know who they were for sure, but she was assuming they were the King and Queen who were hosting the ball.

"Your Majesties," Killian said bowing and Emma copied Killian's led by dropping into a curtsy.

"None of that Lieutenant Jones." The King said.

"King Eric and Queen Ariel I would like you to Miss Emma Swan, the woman I have been courting." Killian introduced causing Emma to blush.

"It is an honor to meet your Majesties." Emma finally said hoping beyond hope she wasn't making a fool of herself or Killian.

"The honor is ours, Miss Swan." The King said. "Lieutenant Jones, Miss Swan, Ariel and I hope you have a wonderful evening." The King finished before Killian walked her farther into the ballroom.

"Don't worry, Emma. You were wonderful." Killian praised, but Emma wasn't so sure, but she nodded.

 **OUAT**

The ball was a celebration of the Navy, so it called Liam and Killian away from Vicky and Emma. Emma was more relaxed than when she arrived; Vicky's advice was right, many didn't even realize Emma was there, plus a few glasses of wine also played a part. If anything, Emma was proud of Killian for being apart of something he loved. Soon the ceremony was over causing Killian to come over for a dance.

"May I have this dance, my love," Killian asked. Emma smiled accepting his hand even though they both know she didn't know how to dance.

"Sure, my love, but you may be leaving here with broken toes." Emma's comment made Killian laugh.

"The rule of dancing is simple, pick a partner who knows what he is doing." Emma smiled and followed his lead. They danced well into the night. Killian was right after the first few dances she got the hang of dancing.

The ball was actually quite fun. Emma did her best to stay away from people who seemed to be royal, and she was good at it. Killian and Liam have been whisked away for something or another, so Emma had a chance to roam around the luxurious ballroom. There were a few women she met that were wives of other men in King Eric's Navy and most of them were nice.

"You seem nervous, child!" A woman said from behind Emma almost making her jump but turned around to face a woman who had dark hair pinned on her head while she wore a lovely muted pink dress.

"I... Guess I am... I am not used to all of this." Emma said looking around. "I am Emma by the way. My beau is a Lieutenant in His Majesty's Royal Navy and this my first time attending the Navy Ball." Emma thought about what she was saying and realized that the lady probably didn't care about her. "I am sorry, you didn't need to know my life story," Emma said through nervous laughter.

"No, I asked if you were nervous and you answered my question... I will let you in on a secret, my dear, you are doing a better job at your first ball than I did mine." The woman said, and for some reason it made her feel better.

"Thank you, I will take that as a compliment, but I am sure you at least knew the names of someone at your first ball. It was only a few days ago that I learned who my King was." Emma confessed, and the woman looked to her in concern. "I didn't attend any studies after my parents died, so I just learn as I go." The woman seemed to take that statement in relief which confused Emma, but she didn't voice her concern.

"Well, I believe you are going a good job, Emma. I must meet with my husband." The woman started to go but then stopped. "By the way, Emma. My name is Regina..." The woman - Regina - added before leaving, left Emma feeling more confident.

 **OUAT**

Killian soon made his way back to Emma giving her a simple kiss. Having Killian by her side plus the word of encouragement from the woman named Regina made her feel better about being in the presence of all the high-born royals. And of course, Killian could sense her change in demeanor.

"You seem more comfortable, Swan," Killian stated a few moments after being in her presence once again.

"I am. I got some words of encouragement from a woman named Regina. She could sense my nervousness." Emma confirmed, and Killian gave Emma a knowing look. "What? Regina... She is a royal isn't she." Emma questioned causing Killian to answer with a nod.

"I believe you just met Queen Regina from the eastern corner of the Enchanted Forest. I think she is here with her husband, King Robin." Killian confirmed to which Emma sighed.

"She must think I am a fool. I -" Emma was cut off with Killian's voice.

"No, You are no fool. I fact she was probably glad you didn't know who she _was -_ " Before Emma could question Killian's statement, she was being whisked away into a dance with Liam.

 **OUAT**

As she was dancing with Liam, Killian was dancing around the ballroom with Victoria.

"My little brother has sure taken a shine to you, Emma. So I would like to thank you for making my brother happy." Liam said while they made their way around the ballroom.

"We have made each other happy. There is nothing to thank me for." Emma finished as Vicky and Emma switched dance partners.

 **OUAT**

The Ball was soon over, Emma was proud of herself for getting through the Navy Ball. By the time they got back to the inn they were staying in it, was well past midnight. It took Emma a minute for her to get out of her dress and undo her hair before she slipped into a deep sleep.

 **OUAT**

It is now late fall and Emma's birthday. She is now twenty-two years old which means it is going on to the fifteen-year anniversary of her parent's death. She has read many books, and many say that grief fades, but for some reason; it doesn't fade, the older Emma gets, the more she misses her parents. The feeling of sadness over her parents is always present but subsides whenever she is around Henry or Killian. Her son Henry is now three years old and one of the happiest children that she knows aside from her now one-year-old niece, Dorothy Emily Jones.

Another sailing trip just like two years ago on her birthday. Emma now in hindsight remembers it as her first romantic outing with Killian. Killian must see it that way too, because ever since they go out on the Jolly Roger.

Today felt different. Emma and Killian arrived later in the day to go sailing and just as the sun started to set, Killian took Emma up to the cliffs. When she sat there with Killian, it dawned on her what he was doing, and just like Killian could hear her thoughts he confirmed her suspicions.

"I said I want to take you to see the sunset. So here we are." Killian stated causing Emma to smile.

"So here we are," Emma said looking to Killian and then looked out over the cliff to see the sun start to set. "It is beautiful," Emma said mesmerized by the colors now dancing in the sky.

"Aye that it is, but your beauty far surpasses the sunset..." Emma smiled turning to Killian pressing her lips to his in a loving kiss. Once they broke apart, Killian looked nervous.

"Killian? What is wrong?" Emma asked worried, but Killian stayed silent for a moment before he scratched behind his ear, one of the nervous ticks Emma learned he had.

"I... Well... I had ulterior motives for tonight, Emma." Killian confessed causing Emma to stare at him. I was entirely unlike Killian to be nervous.

"Okay..." Emma said she wasn't sure what exactly to say. "Killian I can tell you're nervous, but you can tell me anything," Emma reassured.

"Okay. I... I love you, Emma. I love everything about you. You are an amazing person, who can make anyone smile. I know you had a life full of pain and loss, but you powered through it not just for yourself but for your son. The son I see as my own. You will be my Swan forever... I... There is something else I would like..." Killian trailed off, and Emma was in tears.

"What is it you would like?" Emma asked.

"I want to know if you will make me the happiest man in the Enchanted Forest and become my wife... Emma Swan, will you marry me?" Killian asked now showing her a ring that he had in his hand. Emma loved Killian so much it hurt sometimes. Emma knew her answer, but she decided to kiss him first. It was a fantastic kiss, like every other one they had. As the broke the kiss, Emma looked into his eyes.

"Yes! Yes, Killian, I would love to become your wife!" Emma answered, and Killian slipped the ring on Emma's finger and kissed her again.

Emma was happy that night when she was going to sleep on the Jolly Roger. In the morning, when they go back to the house, they would share the news. That last time Emma was this happy she was when Henry was born. Emma was going to become Killian's wife; the thought brought a smile to her face. But the smile turned into a frown because it felt like she was throwing Neal away, but he knew she never loved him like that. Emma pushed Neal out of her mind to focus on Killian and the new life they will start when they get married.

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **Warning: I got sick while writing this chapter, so if anything is confusing or illogical I promise it will get better.**

 **It is still a good chapter... Please enjoy!**

 **If you are curious here are the dresses The links are on Ao3. (Emma's is the dress from the season three finale)**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 _ **Come back next Saturday... (It is the longest chapter I have written for this story)**_

 _ **Sneak Peek:**_

 _ **"What? How is there a way to help? The magic in this realm can do a lot, but it can't bring anyone back from the dead." Emma asked with tears still falling down her cheeks.**_


	7. The Hope Diamond

**7**

 **The Hope Diamond**

 **This is being posted a day early! Suprise! This is one of my favorite chapters that I have written for this story but that not the reason for posting tonight, I will be busy tomorrow and instead of posting later to tomorrow I decided to do it today.**

 **Next week I will be back at my regular schedule of Saturday 10 am.**

It was just after breakfast time when Emma and Killian made their way home the next day. Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face. She had a feeling Charles and Liam already knew Killian was going to propose, but Emma couldn't wait to see Victoria's reaction.

When entering the house, Henry ran over to them. It was nice seeing her son so happy. Emma picked him putting a kiss on his forehead.

"Mama! Papa! You're home! I missed you!" Henry said, pulling a smile from both Killian and Emma.

"We missed you too, Henry," Emma said as Henry laid his head on her shoulder.

Vicky and Liam were playing with little Dorothy. Emma's niece, succeed in calling her 'Em' a few days after Dorothy's birthday. When they walked in Liam had a knowing smile, but Victoria didn't notice. Just as Emma was going to announce their engagement, Charles walked into the house, who also had a knowing look.

"Well?" Charles asked causing Vicky to look confused.

"Well, she said yes!" Killian said to which Liam jumped up to give him a brotherly pat on the back.

"What's going on? Emma, what are they talking about?" Vicky asked, and Emma showed Vicky her ring.

"Killian proposed last night, and I accepted..." Emma said to her friend and looked to where Charles and Liam. "I had a feeling both of you knew!" Emma said with a smile, and both men laughed.

Vicky handed Dorothy over to Charles to give her friend a hug. "Congratulations," Victoria said to both Emma and Killian.

 **OUAT**

Emma was thrilled after her birthday. She had her friends, her son, and now her fiance. But her grief over her parents came in full force a week before the anniversary of their death. She didn't feel like eating, she stayed in her room most of the time, and avoided her friends and Killian.

There were knocks at her door, but Emma never answered it, and whoever was knocking left her alone. Henry brought a smile to her face, but it wasn't how it used to be. When she sees Henry or her engagement ring she is reminded of everything her parents are missing.

There was another knock at her door, but Emma didn't answer, but this time they didn't leave, they knocked again. "Emma, Love, open the door." Another knock. "Come on Emma. I want to know what is wrong; you haven't been out of this room in three days, please open the door."

Emma heard his voice and finally conceded. She opened the door just enough to pull him into her room. Once he was inside, she closed the door behind him while pulling him into a hug. During the embrace, Emma started crying on his shoulder.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Killian asked pulling away to look into her eyes.

"It's... It's going to be fifteen years... Fifteen years Killian! I miss them! They didn't get to see me grow up; they weren't there when Henry was born, and they would be there for when we get married." Emma said while sobbing. "I never got to say goodbye to them. There was never a funeral... I don't know where they are buried... I love you, Vicky, Charles, Liam, and Henry but I... I miss my parents." Emma said sobbing.

"Emma look at me." Emma followed his directions and looked into his eyes. She could feel his fingers wipe away her tears. "I might know of a way to help."

"What? How is there a way to help? The magic in this realm can do a lot, but it can't bring anyone back from the dead." Emma asked with tears still falling down her cheeks.

"That is true, but over the years I have a legend of a diamond they can direct you to the final resting place of anyone you think of."

"Um... What is the legend?" Emma asked wiping more tears from her eyes.

"There is jewel called the Hope Diamond." Emma scoffed at that. "A queen owned the diamond, it was supposed to be able to lead her to her child, but it took the Queen and her husband to a final resting place of their child. The queen believed that fairy who enchanted the diamond placed a curse on it instead of a blessing, and the Hope Diamond has been declared cursed to find though who are dead, causing the queen to dispose of the diamond. From thoughts which speak of this jewel; it sits atop a beanstalk guarded by a giant." Killian finished.

"So, if the legend is true and I had the diamond and thought of my parents it will take me to where they are buried?" Killian noded.

"Yes, if it is true. You could find where they are buried and get some closure."

"Do you know where this beanstalk is?" Emma asked and Killian noded.

"I know of a beanstalk that is a few days ride from here. I don't know if it is the same one from the legend or if the jewel still exists, but it must be called the Hope Diamond for a reason, we can only hope it is atop the beanstalk." Killian said, and Emma kissed him. They just stayed there in her room as Killian comforted her. Emma was still depressed about her parents, but she now was determined to find the Hope Diamond and find peace with her parents' death.

Later that day, Emma told the rest of her family what she was feeling and they were able to find some understanding. Killian told them about the Hope Diamond and how he and Emma were going to locate it. Emma was waiting for Liam to protest but he didn't, he gave them wishes of good luck and told them that Henry would be taken care of until they returned. Emma retired to bed earlier that night because, in the morning, Emma and Killian would be going on an adventure for the legend of the Hope Diamond.

 **OUAT**

Emma felt terrible about leaving Henry for this long, but she knew that once she returned she would finally have peace over her parents' death. Emma and Killian both said goodbye to their son, he said it back, but he didn't know what it meant. By mid-morning, Killian and Emma were off on their adventure to find the beanstalk and the Hope Diamond.

Horseback riding was something that calmed Emma after she learned how to ride, but she knew that Killian hated horseback riding, so it was weird seeing him smiling while on his horse.

"What are you smiling about?" Emma asked playfully.

"Oh... It's just that we are traveling down the road where Snow White met her Prince Charming." Killian answered, and Emma hummed in response.

"You know you said my archery skills were comparable to Snow White and Robin Hood. I still don't know who they are... and we have quite a bit of time... do you think you could tell me their stories?" Emma asked, and Killian smiled.

"Of course, Robin Hood was an outlaw. He stole from the rich and gave to the poor. He had quite the shooting range. He had many wanted posters post throughout the Enchanted Forest. Now, he is married to Queen Regina... The one you met at the Navy Ball." Killian said causing Emma to look at him dumbfounded.

"An outlaw married a queen?" Killian noded.

"Yes. But then there is also the princess who married a shepherd." Emma didn't say anything, and he continued. "It started when Snow White's father married the daughter of Cora Mills, Regina. Cora's daughter was only a few years older than Snow. Snow told a secret that took the life of the man Regina loved, because of this Regina killed her new husband and sent a huntsman after her step-daughter."

"Wait... Is this Regina the same one I met?" Killian nodded. "She didn't seem like the type to kill anyone, let alone a child," Emma commented.

"The Huntsman let Snow White go. After a few years on the run, Snow White stole jewels from a carriage belonging to Prince James. The original Prince James died and to cover up the death of his son, King George found James's twin was a shepherd and forced him to pretend to be his brother."

"So, the ' _James_ ' in the carriage was his twin?" Killian nodded. "Okay, so Snow White stole from the twin of Prince James." Emma clarified.

"Yes. And he went after her. He saved her from Regina's black knights and Snow saved him from trolls. After that, they went their separate ways... But neither could forget about each other. They fell in love... A lot was keeping them apart, Snow's Prince Charming, was taken by King George and then handed over to the Evil Queen Regina. Regina locked him up in her dungeons and forced Snow to eat a poisoned apple that would put her under a sleeping curse... Charming got out and found the love of his life in a coffin. To say goodbye, he kissed her and with true love's kiss she woke up.

"Regina found out and was furious. She threatened to kill everyone in the kingdom if Snow didn't emit defeat and go into exile. So they did. They got married and lived in exile for nine or ten years... Then Regina found them and apologized for everything she did. It was Cora when she killed the man Regina loved, took her daughter's heart, and handed it over to the dark one. He wanted to use Regina to cast a curse, and when Regina found out she was furious. It is said she imprisoned both her mother and the dark one."

"So Regina did everything because she was being controlled."

"Yes. So, Snow White and Prince Charming came out of exile with Regina by their side to take down King George. Just, before they went to war with King George, they found out Prince James only faked his death to get away from his father... The four of them were able to overthrow King George; Prince James became King. Snow White and David Nolan took back her father's land, and Regina took over the castle that belonged to the Dark One."

"They had quite the story, didn't they?" Emma responded. Emma was lucky to have a family that was so stable.

"Yes. King James married a woman named Jacqueline, and they had a daughter named Ruth. Robin already had a son, but Regina and Robin also had a daughter named Roni. Snow White and David have a son named Leo; there are rumors that they had a daughter while in exile but they the royals never confirmed or denied it."

"So, essentially most of the current rulers are all related," Emma asked.

"Yes, you will find that is how royalty is, everyone has relations to everyone else."

 **OUAT**

After three days, Killian and Emma found the beanstalk. Killian warned Emma that giants aren't fans of humans, but that could just be a legend.

The climb was one of the hardest things Emma ever had to do. It took them hours to get up to the top of the beanstalk. By the time they were above the clouds and up atop the giant's home her arms gave out. Killian had his sword in on his hip while Emma had her bow and arrow across her back.

They must have made enough noise to summon the giant. He looked deadly, but he also looked lonely.

"Why are you here?" The giant demanded.

"Um... Mr. Giant. We-" Emma was cut off by the giant.

"My name is Anton." The Giant - Anton - corrected.

"Anton, we have learned of a jewel that could show me where my parents are buried. They died almost fifteen years ago, and I never got a chance to say goodbye to them. We wanted to use the Hope Diamond to find where my parents are buried." Emma said, but the giant's expression didn't falter.

"Why should I let you use the Hope Diamond? Why should I help you humans when humans took away my family?" Anton asked.

"I have no right to ask for your help. And I am sorry for what happened to your family, but if it made you feel better, we could bring the diamond back to you when we are finished with it." Emma said, and the giant's demeanor changed.

"I don't need the diamond; you can have it. But the diamond was placed here under a spell. Only someone with the blood of the queen who owned the jewel can remove it from its current home." That caused Emma to deflate. The only way to get the diamond was having some relation to the queen who owned the Hope Diamond originally.

"May we at least see the jewel? We might still be able to go around the spell." Killian asked, and Anton nodded.

 **OUAT**

Emma and Killian followed Anton into his enormous house. Once inside the building in the clouds, there were piles and piles of gold that pirates and thieves would kill for. Emma assumes that is what happened to Anton's family; thieves wanted the gold, and they killed those that got in the way.

It felt weird walking around a place that made Emma feel like a bug. The pieces of gold were gigantic. Other than the gold and treasure - everywhere - there were tripwires every few feet that were attached to cages in the ceiling, and there were bones and swords left over from the attacks on the giants.

"Here is the Hope Diamond. I will give you two ten hours to figure out how to get the diamond before I kick you out of my home." Anton said before walking away.

"Thank you!" Emma called out, but the giant didn't respond.

"Shall we get started, Love?" Killian asked causing Emma to nod. Ten hours - they could figure out a way to get the jewel in ten hours, right?

 **OUAT**

The last eight hours were futile. Emma and Killian tried so many different ways to break through the barrier. Every time they tried the spell seemed to get stronger. It also didn't help that they only had what was around them. At one point Emma grabbed an abandoned sword to cut through the barrier spell, just to have the sword be blasted against one of the walls. They had two hours left, and it wasn't looking good.

"Why don't I just try and grab it?" Emma asked.

"Are you a descendant of the queen who owned the Hope Diamond?" Killian asked with sarcasm.

"Well, no... I think I would know if I was related to royalty." Emma answered.

"I will try... I would rather keep you safe. We don't know what that magic will do to someone who isn't part of the queen's bloodline." Killian said.

"No, we will find a - Killian! Don't!" Emma shouted just as Killian's hand made contact with the invisible forcefield. Killian went flying through the air and collided with the wall.

Emma ran over to her fiancee who was now lying still on the ground. Killian didn't move he was lying there, Emma checked for to see if he was breathing but he wasn't. And now the timer went to nine hours, one hour remaining...

It didn't matter now, Killian was dead and was Emma's fault. What was she going to tell Henry? Or Liam? God Liam will be heartbroken. Emma was sobbing. It was now that Emma realized that death followed her, everyone she cared about ended up dying. Emma sat by Killian's lifeless body crying and realized she had to say goodbye. So, Emma took a page out of the story told Killian about Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Love you, Killian. I will always love you." Emma said through her tears and placed a kiss on his cold lips.

Then it happened, a wave of magic went through her body. Emma didn't have enough time to think when she heard Killian breathing.

"I love you too, Emma," Killian said leaning up to kiss her again.

"Killian, what happened?" Emma asked, two minutes ago Killian was dead and now he was awake and taking.

"Touching the magical barrier puts the person under a sleeping curse," Killian said. If it was a sleeping curse, then it meant they were true love.

"So that means we are..." Emma trailed off, but Killian had a smile on his face.

"True love. Emma, we have true love." Emma kissed him again. She thought she lost him forever, but she didn't he is right here with her.

"I thought I lost you, Killian. You weren't breathing... I thought it was my fault." Emma said sobbing into his chest.

"You could never lose me. I am right here, Love." Killian said causing Emma to swallow a sob with a laugh.

Killian was soon walking back over to the diamond. He picked up a gold coin and threw it at the area the surrounded the hope diamond, and this time didn't ricochet off. Killian then went for the jewel once more, but this time he didn't fly against the wall, his hand went through the spell that was once there was now able to grab the Hope Diamond.

When Killian finally walked over to Emma, and she tackled him in a hug. The last twenty-minutes were emotionally draining thinking that Killian died, but he didn't, and he was able to retrieve the diamond that they were searching for.

"Killian!... Are you okay?" Emma asked she couldn't help but worry after he was laying on the floor in a state that mimicked death.

"I am fine, Love. It appears that your lovely kiss not only woke me up but also broke the spell guarding the mystical Hope Diamond." Emma wrapped Killian in a hug once again, and she never wanted to let go. Their moment was soon interrupted by the walls shaking and Anton coming back into the room.

"Okay! That was ten hours! It is time for you to go." Anton commanded.

"Thank you for everything, Anton. We were able to get the diamond, so thank you!" Emma said causing the giant's demeanor to change but she didn't comment.

"Well, that means our business is done. I am sure you both can see yourselves out." The giant spoke which made Emma drag Killian out of the room to the edge of the bean stock. All they had to do was climb down.

 **OUAT**

Emma honestly didn't expect that kind of event to happen when they climbed the beanstalk. And to think she thought her family was more stable than the Snow-Regina-James saga. By the time the pair made it back on solid ground, Emma had kissed Killian once again.

"You scared me, Killian," Emma said looking into his eyes. "I love you, Killian and I am never going to let you go," Emma stated matter-of-factly, and Killian leaned in for another kiss.

"Well, I would despair if you did," Killian said with a smirk. He took the Hope Diamond that was attached to a chain and put it around Emma's neck.

"Shouldn't be doing something... I am thinking of Mary Margaret and David Swan." Emma asked Killian while holding the diamond. Nothing happened.

"I am not sure... My mother is buried a few hours away from here; you could try her... Alice Jones."

"Okay." Emma held onto the diamond and thought of a woman who had the name Alice Jones and this time it glowed, and a shot of black light went through the trees in the direction of where Alice Jones was buried. Emma gave him a questioning look, but her fiance just shrugged.

"I don't know maybe it needed a warm-up," Killian commented but followed the path made by the jewel.

After an hour, they found the headstone that marked the resting place of Alice Jones. The diamond worked, but for some reason, it didn't work for her parents. She tried multiple times, but it never pointed any other direction.

 **OUAT**

Emma was going to figure out why the jewel didn't work; she just needed time to figure out how to do that. They currently were a days ride away from Vicky's house. Emma couldn't wait to see her son; she missed him, but going to the beanstalk was the best way Emma was able to start the process of healing. She will always miss her parents, but she can't close herself off to those who want to help, plus she is a parent herself and needs to do what is best for her son.

"Killian! It is getting dark we should rest soon. I might fall off of this horse. And I am still worried about you, after climbing a beanstalk, getting thrown across the room, and then slipping into a sleeping curse." Emma said. Killian seemed fine, but it didn't stop her from worrying.

"You right, Love. We wouldn't want you to fall off your horse." Killian said just before slowing down his horse. Killian got off of his horse and went over to help Emma.

Soon Killian was leaning against a tree with Emma's head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat quickly allowed Emma to fall asleep. The two of them stayed like that for the rest of the night.

 **OUAT**

Emma woke up to noises in coming from the woods. The sounds became louder as Emma went to wake Killian, but he was already pulling her up with his sword in his hand. Once Emma was on her feet she quietly grabbed her bow and arrow. Emma concluded where the sounds were coming from and readied her weapon in case of an animal. As the sounds came closer, they turned into voices, which in Emma's opinion could be just as dangerous as an animal.

"Come any closer, and I will shoot!" Emma said. Killian was right beside her with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No need to shoot dear. We come in peace," A familiar voice said coming through the trees, and it was Regina... Well, Queen Regina and a man Emma assumed was the legendary Robin Hood. When Emma saw it was them, she put her bow on her back and the arrow back into her quiver.

"I am so sorry, Your Majesties. I didn't mean to threaten you." Emma apologized as she drops into a short curtsy.

"None of that. I am truly impressed you were able to get your bow readied without us hearing you." The queen praised and the man beside her nodded in agreement.

"Thank you're Majesty," Emma said, but Regina gave her a pointed look. "Thank you."

"Robin..." Regina said looking at the man next to her. "This is the young woman I met at the Navy Ball, Emma."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Emma. My wife was very taken with you at that ball." The man said causing Emma to blush.

"The honor is all mine. Um... This is Lieutenant Killian Jones, my fiance..." Both royals nodded to Killian in acknowledgment.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Killian added.

"Emma, dear, what are you doing in this forest this early in the morning?" The queen asked in concern.

"Well, you see... We were coming back from the beanstalk. We... We went to find the Hope Diamond." Emma answered and both Regina and Robin's demeanor changed.

"Did you find it?" The queen asked, and Emma nodded pulling the jewel Emma placed under her corset.

"Yes... Sadly it didn't help me find where my parents are... They died fifteen years ago; I just don't know where their bodies are located. The jewel does work; it took us to where Killian's mother is buried, but I don't know why it didn't work for my parents..." Emma trailed off; her sob story was most certainly not crucial to a queen of the Enchanted Forest.

"Well, From what I have - _heard_ \- that stone only takes you to the final resting place of someone you think of... Is there any possibility that your parents are alive?" The queen suggested, and Killian grabbed Emma's hand which was a comforting gesture.

"I don't know for sure... but my parents would never have left me to live on my own of fifteen years. I... It would only make sense that they died... They couldn't be alive." Emma said, if what Regina was asking was true it meant her parents might be out there somewhere, but it would also mean they abandoned her, and they would have never done that.

"They could have thought you died... I don't know. The Hope Diamond was cursed to take you to where someone you think of is buried or to their final resting place. If the person you think of isn't dead... the stone wouldn't be able to find the person you are looking for..." The queen said. Could her parents have thought she died? Did they come looking for her after Graham died and his family left her? What would that mean for her and her parents if they were alive? Would they be disappointed in her? Would they be happy to see their daughter after so many years?

"Or... The jewel isn't all that it is made out to be, dear. I am assuming Killian already knew where his mother's grave was so maybe the magic in the stone pick up on that knowledge." The queen offered.

"You may be right. It was a pleasure to speak with you both, but I must get back to my son." Emma said, and Killian went over to check on the horse.

"You have a son, dear?" The queen questioned.

"Yes, my first husband died a month before I found out. Henry... He just turned three in a few months ago." Emma answered.

"Well, we will let you two get back home then, we must be getting back to Roland and Roni. Good luck my dear." The queen started to leave but then turned back to her. "I wouldn't worry about your parents too much; I am sure they would be proud of you where ever they are..." And with that final statement, the queen and her outlaw left.

"What do you think, Killian? Do you think my parents are out there? Or do you think the diamond is a joke?"

"My dear, Emma. I think that the queen is right about your parents... No matter if they are out there alive or if they truly are dead, they are proud of you... Just like I am, along with Victoria, Charles, Liam, and Henry... I mean Queen Regina is even proud of you... Emma people love you. And I am sorry you haven't seen your parents in over a decade... but you grew up to be the woman that I love." Killian paused and then kissed her before continuing, "the woman I am going to marry, and my true love..."

"I love you, Killian... Thank you... I think you are right... I don't need to know where they are to be proud of myself... I mean if I didn't lose them, I might not have had Henry or met you, Vicky, Liam, or Chas... And what would my life be without you all..." Emma stated pressing a kiss to Killian's lips.

"We would have met even if your parents were alive... True love isn't something that happens every day; now is it?" Killian countered causing Emma to shake her head.

"I suppose you are right. Well, we now have our own personal fairytale adventure to tell Henry as a bedtime story." Emma said to which Killian laughed.

"Of course we do. 'Once upon a time, the Lieutenant and the Lady Swan climbed the beanstalk in search of a mystic diamond. The giant atop of the beanstalk gave the pair ten hours to find a way to break the spell... Time was running out, so the Lieutenant bravely reached for the jewel only to be thrown against the wall and fell into a sleeping curse. The Lady Swan believed that her love had died... To say goodbye, she gave him one final kiss. The kiss broke the curse the Lieutenant was put under and he woke up. That is when the Lieutenant and his Lady Swan shared some of the rarest magic in all the land - _true love_. The kiss not only woke the Lieutenant up from the sleeping death; it also broke the enchantment guarding the Hope Diamond. The Lieutenant and the Lady Swan soon climbed down the beanstalk and made their way home to their son who was being taken care of by his aunt and uncle…' I mean it practically writes itself, Swan." Killian recited. The way that Killian told the story made it actually sound like a fairytale.

"Very good, my dear Lieutenant," Emma said with a smile. "I am sure your brother will be overjoyed when we tell them that we share true love, and the only way we know this is because you were put under a sleeping curse," Emma said sarcastically, but Killian laughed it off.

"It was better it was me than you, my dear, Lady Swan," Killian said causing Emma to giggle. Emma was happy. The last few days were draining, but after her talk with both Killian and the queen, Emma realized that she didn't need to know where her parents were, they would always be in her heart.

 **OUAT**

Emma and Killian were finally home. They were gone a good week. They didn't want to take that long, but Emma was more concerned with Killian's health than trying to get back home. Now they were home; they found Liam in the living room with Henry and Dorothy while Victoria was in the kitchen. Emma could smell tea, and could only assume that her sister would be coming out to be with Liam any second, and Emma was right. A moment later, Vicky was coming into the room with two cups of steaming tea.

"We're back!" Emma said, she could see Vicky almost jump.

"I see you both are back in one piece, and you Emma, look happier than when you both left a week ago. So, I can only assume that you found the Hope Diamond and your parents..." Liam said.

"We found the diamond... It doesn't work as we expected... It didn't lead me to my parents, but it did lead me to my true love..." Emma said smiling at Killian who kissed her forehead.

"You two are true love?" Vicky asked, and Emma nodded. Emma and Killian sat down while pulling Henry into her lap and told them about their adventure. Going on the beanstalk, and the giant. How she believed Killian was dead but then woke him up from the sleeping curse. And then told them about talking to Queen Regina, and finally, that she let go looking for the resting place of her parents because they will always be in Emma's heart.

Liam and Victoria were still in shock from the story Emma and Killian were telling, she could see it in their faces. It wasn't every day you learn that the person you are going to marry is your true love.

Emma and Killian's adventure to find the Hope Diamond didn't go as Emma planned but it gave her more than she could ever hope for it gave her hope for the future she has with her soon-to-be-husband and true love.

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time, but I do like reviews; they really make my day.**

 **Sneak Peek:**

 ** _"Sorry I am late… Please continue." The Queen apologized taking a seat in the back row of seats. If it was one thing the queen was good at, it was making an entrance._**


	8. Vow & Invitations

**8**

 **Vows & Invitations**

The wedding was the following spring. The backyard of Victoria's house was decorated with flowers and lights. It looked to be everything out of a fairytale. The decorations were finished the day before so now Emma is in her room with Victoria getting ready. Emma slipped into her wedding dress. The traditional white gown that was strapless but was attached to a lace long-sleeve bodice. The gown was beautiful and it was all thanks to Victoria; she talked Emma into making her wedding dress.

 _Emma and Killian have been home for a month since their journey to find the Hope Diamond and Vicky has been asserting herself in planning her friends' wedding. Emma appreciates the help, though it makes her slightly overwhelmed._

 _"Okay, Ems, you need to start looking for a dress." Emma wanted to protest saying she couldn't afford one, but she didn't get a chance because her friend continued to talk. "I know you, Ems… So instead of going to the seamstress to look for a gown. We are going to get the material to make one ourselves." Victoria said as if it was set in stone._

 _"You want us to make my wedding dress… I am flattered Victoria I am, but I am not that great with a needle and thread." Emma said slightly sarcastic and Vicky did in fact laugh._

 _"It will be fun Ems… I made my wedding dress with my mother. So I thought that we could make yours… Then maybe in the far off future, we can help Dorothy. It could be the start of a tradition…" Victoria said. Her voice was soft as if she disclosed a deep dark secret. To be honest, the thought of making her gown with her sister did sound fun._

 _"Okay… Yeah… It's a great idea, Vicky. We will go get material tomorrow…" Emma said causing her best friend to tackle her in a hug._

 _"Great!... Your dress will be amazing, Ems. I promise…" Victoria vowed._

Once the dress was on, Victoria moved to her do Emma's hair. Emma decided to pin up into a bun. Her veil was placed over her bun crowning her face. Victoria grabbed Emma's bouquet, which was a beautiful mixture of forget-me-nots and Middlemists. Emma took a look in her mirror and she felt like a princess, and soon she was walking out the door.

Charles was standing by the door waiting to walk her down the aisle. Victoria was Emma's maid of honor, so she made her way down the aisle first. In no time at all, her queue came from the small ensemble causing Emma and Charles to make their way to the aisle.

"Any second thoughts?" Chas whispered into Emma's ear.

"Not a chance," Emma answered in a low whisper just as they made their way to the start of the aisle. At the other end stood Killian dubbed in his navy uniform. Emma already had tears in her eyes and the wedding didn't even start.

 **OUAT**

Emma made her way to the end of the aisle as Charles took his seat among all of the guests. The guest list kept growing as Vicky was planning and now half of the town is in their backyard to witness Emma and Killian's wedding, but Emma didn't mind because everyone that was there was important to her and Killian in some regard. Some were Killian's friends from the navy and others were regular buyers from Vicky and her or regulars in the tavern. Even the minister, Xavier Mason was the brother of a woman who always buys Emma's blankets.

 **OUAT**

The wedding started once Charles sat down. Emma looked into Killian's eyes and the rest of the people faded away.

"It is always a great day when two people in love celebrate their relationship by entering the adventure of marriage in front of everyone they love. Emma and Killian aren't shy to either love or adventure. Many of us over the last few months have heard the tale, that these two went on to find the Hope Diamond only to learn they share some of the rarest magic in all the land - true love.

"Emma and Killian also wanted me to thank each and every one of you for coming to witness their union. The Enchanted Forest has seen many marriages and people in love over the years,-" Xavier was cut off when the someone walked into the property. Everyone's heads turned to the interrupter who was none other than Queen Regina. They never sent an invitation to the queen nor expected to see her at their wedding but here she was.

"Sorry I am late… Please continue." The Queen apologized taking a seat in the back row of seats. If it was one thing the queen was good at, it was making an entrance.

"Okay… The Enchanted Forest has seen many marriages and people in love over the years, but True Love is something that is rare to only a select number of people. Not many people even know some who has true love but we all do we have been touched by either Killian or Emma. They are our friends through work, they are our sellers in the market, waitresses in the tavern or, they are our family. Emma and Killian have touched the lives of many people and they wanted us all here to witness the start of their new life together." The man finished. It was true, the story of the Lieutenant and the Lady Swan became a real-life fairytale for many people in the marketplace. "We will now have the reading of the vows. The vows are promises to each other and express the love you both share for each other. Emma you may begin."

"Killian. I lived a life full of loss. Up until Victoria found me I was on my own. There was a while when I thought my days were numbered but Vicky took me and made me apart of her family. Charles and Victoria became my siblings. Victoria would tell me stories about her husband and brother-in-law and I couldn't wait to meet you both.

"It was Victoria's birthday when we met, and I knew we would be great friends. It was Henry's first birthday when I told you about my tragic past and I almost kissed you but didn't. I saved the kiss until my twentieth birthday when I knew you weren't leaving. You are my dashing lieutenant, the love of my life, my true love, and most of all you are my best friend. Killian I will love you forever and a day." Emma finished wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. Xavier then instructed Killian to start his vows.

"Emma… You light up every life you come in contact with. It is terrible the life you were dealt but you persevered and found yourself a family. When you opened the door I was slightly confused by your presence. Then you told Liam and me why you were living with Victoria and I could tell right there, you were a tough lass. Later that night after you went to your room, you should have seen how both Victoria and Charles's eyes light up when they talked about you. I started falling for you, Swan, after our stroll to the market the day after Liam and I returned.

"You, my Swan are an open book and I could tell something was on your mind on your birthday when we were coming back from the Jolly Roger. You were so cute trying to figure out if I was leaving. When I told you I wasn't I could see how happy you were and the next thing I knew we were kissing. Our kiss was, as you said, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. You are a wonderful person, sister, and mother. You, Swan, are my true love and my best friend. I will love you forever and I will follow you anywhere may it be to the end of the earth or time. I love you and I always will." Killian finished. Emma had more tears falling from her eyes but Killian's eyes were also glistening with unshed tears.

"Now it is time to exchange the rings. Emma and Killian, the rings symbolize the love you two are celebrating. Rings have no start and no end, they are a symbol of eternity, just as love should be. You both have proved your love for one another and may ways, so now the rings you give to one another is a symbol of your eternal love. Killian, take Emma's hand and repeat these words… _This ring is a symbol of our love. It will always belong to you as will my heart."_

"Emma, this ring is a symbol of our love. It will always belong to you as will my heart." Killian repeated slipping the ring onto Emma's left hand.

"Emma, take Killian's hand and repeat after me… _This ring is a symbol of our love. It will always belong to you as will my heart._ " Emma grabbed Killian's hand and received the ring from Vicky.

"Killian, this ring is a symbol of our love. It will always belong to you as will my heart." Emma repeated slipping the ring onto his left hand.

"Emma and Killian you have both professed your love for each other in front of all of your guests as witnesses. You both had an adventure or two before standing before each other to celebrate your union of love. Hopefully, it won't be the last because marriage is an adventure of its own. You both vowed to love each other forever and sealed those vows with a ring, a ring that symbolizes eternal love. Before you two seal your union with a kiss I need an answer to a few questions." Xavier said before continuing. "Emma, do you take Killian to be your husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him for all of eternity?"

"I do," Emma answered as a few more tears fell down her cheek.

"Killian, do you take Emma to be your wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her for all of eternity?" Xavier asked.

"Aye, I do," Killian answered with a huge smile.

"Then it is with great honor to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The man finished. Killian and Emma both leaned in for the kiss, the kiss that was sealing the promises they made in front of their friends. They soon ended their kiss prompting Xavier to speak once again. "I proudly present you all Mr. and Mrs. Killian Jones." Xavier finished and everyone cheered. Emma was now officially married to her true love and was now Emma Jones.

 **OUAT**

The wedding was amazing. Emma thoughts were completely on Killian from the moment she saw him at the other end of the aisle, but there was a part of her brain wondering why the queen came to their wedding. Emma wasn't against Regina but, it was odd for her to show up a wedding of citizens of another kingdom. As always Killian could see her confusion.

"Something wrong, love?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong… It… Do you know why Queen Regina would show up at our wedding?" Emma asked and Killian shook his head.

"I don't know… but you could ask her she is coming over…" Killian answered in a whisper and Emma nodded.

"Congratulations… And once again I am sorry I was late." Regina apologized. "The ceremony was beautiful and so is your dress, my dear, where did you get it." It was odd… A queen was making small talk with her.

"Thank you… My sister, Vicky and I made it." Emma said and she could see her deflate. "It's okay… It is an honor to have you attend our wedding." Emma said because if anything Regina was still royalty and it would be anyone's honor to have royals attend their wedding.

"I was looking for you, Emma… I wanted to invite you and your family to attend my birthday ball that is in the fall. I was in the area and sure enough, I heard the king's lieutenant and Miss Emma Swan were getting married. I knew I needed to stop by and extend my invitation." The queen said but it shocked both Emma and Killian.

"That is extremely kind of you, your majesty, but -" Emma was cut off by the queen.

"It is Regina. And I want you to and your family to come. And don't worry my children's touter will be there to watch your son and I will have gowns for both you and your sister…" She said and Emma looked at Killian who shrugged. Who was she to deny the queen's offer?

"Well, then we will see you there, Regina. Thank you for the invitation it was kind of you."

"Think nothing of it, my dear. You have made quite the impression on me and I am sure Snow and David will agree…" Regina said before walking away leaving Emma and Killian to enjoy the rest of their wedding.

The rest of the night went great, and soon enough Emma and Killian were boarding the Jolly Roger for their honeymoon. They were going to go sailing for a few days before returning to Vicky's. Emma and Killian were soon going to look a new cottage near Victoria and Liam's home when they returned.

 **OUAT**

Emma and Killian returned a week after their wedding. They made their way through the market mostly on their way to Vicky's but they were keeping their eyes out for a cottage. It was sadly disappointing that there weren't any near their family.

Then Emma got a crazy idea. She didn't know if it would work but she could still offer it as a suggestion. The problem was how to offer it? Would Killian like the idea? Before he could question her thoughts the blurted out her suggestion.

"We could… build our new home." She offered and Killian stopped and turned to face her. "Or… not… we have time we can -" Emma was cut off by Killian kissed her.

When Killian broke the kiss he stared into her eyes before speaking. "That is a great idea love… There is actually is some open land I looked at a few months ago…" That surprised Emma; the fact that Killian also thought about building their new home.

"You did?"

"Aye, Liam and I went a few months ago and found this empty portion of land. It could be another adventure for us, love." Killian said still looking into Emma's eyes.

"I want to see the land, but I want to build our new home," Emma said kissing him.

"So do I, love. Liam offered to help when I told him about my idea and I am sure Charles wouldn't mind offering a hand. Our home could be done before the fall." Killian said and Emma kissed him again.

 **OUAT**

Just as the summer months ended and it was becoming fall, Emma, Killian, and Henry moved into their new home. It was a lovely cottage with a large yard, garden, and small stable. It was everything Emma thought she would never have.

Emma still remembers when Graham's parents got word that her parents were dead. They took her in but they did it out of pity for her, then their son died and they didn't want her anymore. She didn't blame them but they weren't the kindest. So after that, the thought of getting married, and having a family was a foreign concept to her.

Emma and Killian have been married for six months and just finished up their home. It was nice having a smaller family with just Killian and Henry. She loved Vicky, Chas, Liam, and Dorothy to death, but it was the intimacy of the smaller family was slightly more appealing. They agreed to have a big family dinner once a week so they always saw each other other than helping Vicky in the market and Charles in the tavern.

Charles seemed to have found a woman he fancies, he is around seven years older than Emma and in the years she has known the man he never had a woman he cared for besides his sister. So it was nice seeing him blush when a certain woman would enter the tavern. A woman by the name of Claire, she was a lovely woman with beautiful blue eyes and long black hair. The woman visited the tavern a few months before Emma and Killian's wedding looking for a job.

Claire Montoya was hired by Charles and given a shift similar to Emma's and because of this, they became friends. Claire was running from a miserable life under the thumb of her parents even though she was a woman going on thirty plus years. So she came to the small village that was home to its own fairytale - The Lieutenant and The Lady Swan. It shocked the woman that Emma was one half of the tale that seemed to know my most of the Enchanted Forest.

 _Two months before Emma and Killian's wedding, Claire was coming into the tavern when Emma was coming down from visiting with Charles. The woman was kind and remind Emma of a mixture of her mother and Victoria's personalities. It was also Emma's mission to become friends with the new waitress._

 _"Good evening, Claire," Emma said tying an apron around her waist. "I hope Charles hasn't scared you off yet," Emma said with a slight laugh but the woman only gave a shy smile._

 _"No, he hasn't… Emma… Nevermind." The woman went back to cleaning up before a new crowd came through._

 _"No, Claire what is it? I don't mind listening." Emma said walking Claire over to an empty table to talk._

 _"It's just… my parents they were still controlling my every move. My mother was disappointed when continually declined marriage proposals… She actually accepted one for me so I ran… I came here for… well it's quite silly." The lady was avoiding Emma's eyes._

 _"That is terrible what your mother did and I am sure the reason you came to this village isn't silly," Emma commented._

 _"I came here for True Love… It was something of fairytales you know. The only people who seemed to have that special kind of love were a select few royals, Snow White and King David. King Thomas and Queen Ella or even Queen Regina and King Robin… But this village is said to be home to a couple who share True Love… I am sure you heard the story of The Lieutenant and The Lady Swan." The woman said while in complete awe of the idea of love, but Emma was taken back that she knew of her adventure with Killian. Everyone in the village knew about their adventure because they all knew of them but Emma was surprised that other villages knew of the story._

 _"Yes, Claire I have heard of the story… You see that story is a summary of the adventure I went on with my fiance a few weeks after her proposed." Emma confessed and she could see the hundreds of questions flood her brain._

 _"Wait, you are engaged to a lieutenant… I thought you were engaged to Charles." Claire said in disbelief._

 _"God, no. No, Charles is my brother. His sister, Victoria took me in a few years ago when I was going through a rough time and they both accepted me into their family as a younger sister. Victoria's husband is my fiance's older brother."_

 _"Oh… Well, it must be exciting to know you found your true love."_

 _"It definitely is… Why don't I tell you the full story instead summarised version before people come for ale…" Emma offered and the woman nodded in excitement. So Emma told her the full story of the trip to the beanstalk and was the start of a new friendship with Claire._

Though Emma was more shocked to see her brother get nervous around the new hire and then slightly start to flirt with her up until he asked to start courting her two months ago. Needless to say, Charles and Claire were smitten with each other and it added another person to the family.

So her family was quite large, larger than she believed she would have. And two days ago, Emma received official invitations to the queen's ball that was in two weeks. Emma wasn't sure if Charles and Claire wanted to but she told them that night at the first dinner at Emma and Killian's new home.

 **OUAT**

They all ate and had pleasant conversations. Though the last few dinners they had together, the conversation was split between getting to know Claire and how Emma and Killian are adjusting to married life.

"So as you know Queen Regina came to our wedding." Emma started grabbing everyone's attention. "Well, she wanted to invite me and my family to her birthday ball that would be in the fall… I wasn't sure if it was true but I received invitations this morning. So… If you want to go to a ball in the queen's place I have an invitation with your name on it for the ball that is in two weeks." Emma said causing Vicky to start talking.

"Ems, two weeks isn't enough time to find a dress for a ball honoring a queen!" Claire joined in nodding her head in agreement with Vicky.

"I know… But when I spoke with the queen she said there would be someone in the castle to take care of Henry and Dorothy, plus she said that she would have a dress for us. Though at the time I didn't know Chas would start courting a woman." She gave her brother a pointed look causing everyone to laugh. "The queen seems like someone who is always prepared so I am sure she would have something for you, Claire." The other two women nodded in agreement.

 **OUAT**

A few days later, Emma's family were making their way to the Queen's castle that wasn't as far as she expected. It was a few days ride through the forest. They arrived ahead of time as the invitation instructed. Emma didn't know what the queen saw in her but she wasn't going to question it.

As they made their way to the gates of the castle she showed the guards the message from the queen and they took them to the throne room where Regina was with two people, a man around Emma's age and a teenage girl a few years younger than Emma.

"Emma I am so glad you, and your family could make it. This is my step-son, Roland and my daughter Roni." The queen introduced causing Emma to nod.

"It is an honor, Regina. And it is nice to meet you both." They didn't say anything aside from nod in agreement. Emma made her introductions before the queen took them to room for the night.

Emma fell asleep but she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that plagued her that night. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad feeling but Emma knew something was going to happen tomorrow night at the Queen's ball.

 **Thanks for reading and your reviews.**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Sneak Peek:**

 ** _"As ready as I can be. You know it is a possibility we may meet Snow White and King David." Emma said._**


	9. Dances & Appearances

**9**

 **Dances & Appearances**

Emma woke up the next morning in Killian's arms, but for a split second, she didn't know where she was. Then it hit her she was in the queen's castle. She tried to calm down relaxing into Killian's grip as a knock came from the door.

"Her Majesty wishes to see you both in her throne room before breakfast." A woman's voice came through the room waking Killian from his slumber.

"Best not keep the queen!" Killian said getting up and changing. Emma went over to where Henry was still sleeping. She hummed a soft tune waking the little boy from his slumber. Killian put his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Good morning."

"Good Morning, Killian. I am going to finish getting dressed. Then we can see what is going on." Emma said turning around to give him a kiss.

 **OUAT**

Regina was sitting next to Robin as Emma and Killian walked in. Before the doors closed, Vicky, Liam, Charles, and Claire also showed up in the room. The King and Queen were smiling at them.

The queen simply told the ladies to meet her in the west wing after breakfast as the guys were going to be doing something with King Robin. Emma and Killian went back to their room before it was time for them to separate. A few minutes later Emma was following the queen's assistant to gather the other ladies before going to the west wing.

 **OUAT**

The west wing was nice as Emma walked down the hallway with the queen's assistant, Vicky, and Claire. She was excited about looking at the dresses which was a completely different feeling from when she had to look at the gowns for the Navy Ball. It mostly had to do with the fact that it wasn't new and she didn't feel that she was in the dark.

She snapped out of her thoughts when two huge doors opened exposing rows of gowns waiting to be worn. They seemed to be organized by color and possibly by fabric, but Emma didn't know much about clothing to be sure.

All three women were in awe of the 'gown room' they didn't notice the queen and princess were towards the back looking at the variety of dresses.

"I am glad you made it!" The queen said, bringing all three woman's attention to herself.

"Yes, it is nice to meet the woman who has made such a wonderful impression on my mother." The princess - Roni spoke looking directly at Emma.

"I honestly don't know how I made such a strong impression. But thank you, Your Highness I appreciate the kind words." Emma responded with respect but the young lady shook her head.

"No titles. I am sure my mother has told that to you. So come on let's find you all gowns. My mother told me tonight is going to be a ball no one is going to forget." Roni said grabbing Emma wrist which pulled Emma towards a row of purple gowns that ranged from light to dark shades.

 **OUAT**

Over the next few hours, the three friends plus the queen and her daughter looked through the dresses until they all found one for the ball that evening. All three girls and the princess found ball gown style dresses whereas the queen picked out a form-fitting dress.

The queen's dress was red whereas the princesses were light purple. Claire had picked out a light pink gown that was long-sleeves there was also a pattern of flowers on the sides of the bodice. Victoria's dress was emerald green with off the shoulder sleeves. And finally, Emma picked out a light blue gown with sleeves that reminded her of swan feathers.

Emma and her friends made it back to her room to get ready for the ball that would be happening in less than three hours. She had fun looking for a dress with her friends but she missed her husband and her son. Emma knew Henry was safe with a woman named Jewels but she didn't know what her husband was doing and it made her miss him more. She was pulled from her thoughts by her friends.

"Ems? Where did you just go?" Claire asked as she sat in front of Vicky letting the other woman brush her hair.

"Nowhere… I was thinking about Killian. I know it is terrible but I don't know what he is doing and I miss him." She confessed, sitting down on the bed. It was completely irrational, her husband was in the same castle as Emma was but she couldn't help but think about him. It was also a way to avoid thinking about all of the royals who would be attending. Earlier that day she thought she was used to the idea of the ball, but with less than three hours until the ball in question, the thought she didn't belong was getting to her.

 **OUAT**

The three ladies finished getting dressed in their gown, along with their hair, and make-up when there was a knock at the door. Emma quickly opened it revealing Killian, Liam, and Charles.

"My Swan, you look amazing," Killian said coming into the room giving her a kiss.

"I missed you," Emma confessed, looking into his eyes.

"I missed you too." He said giving her another quick kiss. "Are you ready to go to the queen's ball, my love?" Emma nodded at his question.

"As ready as I can be. You know it is a possibility we may meet Snow White and King David." Emma said. It seemed possible now that Regina and Snow were on good terms, it would likely that they make an appearance tonight. "So… What did you do while I was off looking for a gown." Emma asked as the started walking over to the ballroom. Liam, Victoria, Charles, and Claire were trailing behind them.

"His Majesty had us do some target practice. We also did some fencing. Liam and I called a truce but I have a feeling I would have won." Killian said proudly.

"Of course you would have won… I am nervous." Emma confessed causing Killian to look at her in concern. "I wasn't earlier… When I was looking for a dress it felt… not normal but I didn't feel uncomfortable. I don't know I feel like something may happen tonight."

"Don't worry, my love. If something does happen I will be there with you the whole time, but I think there is nothing to worry about." Killian said causing Emma to nod and relax.

 **OUAT**

Emma and Killian made their way into the huge ballroom that was already filled with guests. There was light music already playing in the background as a man by the entrance introduced the guests. Many of the names were now familiar. Snow White and King David were introduced along with Prince Leo, but there were too many people in her way to see them enter.

The orchestra became louder as the last guests entered the ballroom. Killian took Emma's hand as asking her for a dance. Emma smiled walking with him to where other people were dancing.

The dancing died down after a few songs. Emma wouldn't have minded dancing without the music but she was being called over by Claire. Her newest friend had an awed expression as Emma walked over.

"Emma! Emma! I just saw… I saw Snow White and her Prince Charming. I might have also seen his twin, James." Claire was shaking with excitement. It was nice to see her friend happy after how her parents were treating her.

"That is great!" Emma said grabbing Claire's hands. "Where are they. I haven't seen them before… I didn't even know who they were before going on that trip to the beanstalk with Killian." Emma said. Claire pointed out the direction of the entrance of the ballroom but there were too many people to see who she was pointing to.

"Oh, well, it seems they are gone." Claire deflated as she realized they were gone. "Well, hopefully, we will run into them before the ball is over." Her friend finished with a smile.

"Excuse me… I heard you said going to a beanstalk… We heard the tale of the Lieutenant and the Lady Swan… Was that you?" A young girl, possibly around the age of Roni asked with a boy a few years older standing next to each other. Emma smiled and nodded, it was weird that her adventure with Killian reached all the way to the Royals.

"Yes. I am Emma. I went with Killian, he was my finance at the time we were married in the spring." The teenager's eyes widened in awe.

"We have only heard of true love between my parents and Regina and Robin." The boy added causing Emma to look at the boy and then back at Claire.

"Who are your parents?" Emma asked.

"Snow White and David. I am Leo. This is my cousin Ruth." Leo introduced himself and the girl beside him.

"It is an honor to meet you both. If you want I can tell you the full story if you like." Emma offered and the two teenagers pulled Emma to a quiet corner of the room. Emma looked behind her to see Claire walk over to Killian, she assumed to fill him in on where she was. When the kids were settled Emma started her story. Emma enjoyed telling stories to Henry but it was different telling two teenagers her personal fairytale.

 **OUAT**

Emma was just finishing her story when a woman walked over to them. She looked at Emma with kind eyes as she went over to Ruth.

"Ruth, my darling I have been looking for you. And Leo, your parents were looking for you too." The woman said and Emma was just about to apologize for causing any trouble, Ruth spoke.

"Mom, this is Emma. The story of the Lieutenant and Lady Swan is about her and her husband. She was telling the story to Leo and me." The woman's eyes seemed to soften.

"It is nice to see you can keep children entertained. I am Jacqueline. My dear, have we met before you look quite familiar." The woman said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too… Um… I have not had the honor to meet you, your Majesty. I Have only really met Queen Regina and her husband." Emma answered before continuing. "I was an honor to meet you all. I must go find my husband before he thinks I disappeared." Emma said excusing herself.

 **OUAT**

Emma found Killian with the rest of her family. The ball took them all out of their comfort zone so it only made sense for them to stick together. The music started up once again and Emma and Killian went back out onto the dance floor. Emma and Killian were dancing elegantly across the room until Emma froze at a sound she never thought she would hear again.

It was a feminine laugh, slightly older but it was the same sound her mother would make when she laughed. Tears were filling in her eyes and her mind was telling to turn around to see the woman at the same time it told her it was all in her head. Emma didn't know or care if she was making a scene.

"Emma. Love, you are scaring me." Killian said and Emma wanted to tell him everything she was feeling but she turned around and was face-to-face with her mother. Mary Margaret Swan. Her long black hair was cut short and had a few gray hairs contrasting against the dark black. The woman before her was still beautiful as the day she last saw her only now she was older. Emma could see it in her eyes along with the slight frown lines that were there hidden beneath the smile lines.

"Mom?" Emma whispered loud enough for the woman to hear her. Her mother looked at her in disbelief but Emma wasn't sure it was real. And Emma would rather not break down in front of all the people in the ballroom.

Emma quickly took Killian's hand as she walked calmly out of the main ballroom and once she was out of sight she ran to their room where she started to sob. She slid down the back of the door sobbing until she hit the ground. Emma was wrapped up in her feelings that she didn't notice Killian pick her up and set her on the bed. He sat there holding Emma as she sobbed.

Emma didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry and scream, but most of all she wanted to be wrapped up in the warm embrace of her mother.

Regina was right… Her mother was alive! Was her father with her mother?

Her sobs continued as she realized that they must have been friends with a royal. Emma closed her eyes tighter trying to get rid of the idea that they left her behind. That wasn't who they were, but Emma didn't know them that long.

Emma didn't want it to be true… She didn't want to know they had abandoned her. It tore her apart that they were dead for the last sixteen years but the idea that they abandoned her broke her. Emma stayed on the bed wrapped up in the arms of her husband. She cried so much that she fell asleep. Killian carefully pulled back the covers on the bed before setting Emma inside the bed pulling the covers over his grief-stricken wife.

Killian quickly left the room before returning with a sleeping Henry. If there was anything that would help Emma in the morning it would be her son. Soon everyone in the room was fast asleep. Emma would have to face all her fears in the morning.

 **Notes:**

 **Dresses:** **Links to dresses on AO3...**

 **Thank you all for reading and leaving Reviews. Reading them make my day!**

 **I am sorry this one is short but the next ones are longer.**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Sneak Peek:**

 ** _"I need answers, Killian. That was the whole point to why we went to find the Hope Diamond last year… I wanted closure..._**


	10. Reunion & Tears

**10**

 **Reunion & Tears**

 _"Mom!" Emma whispered loud enough for the woman to hear her. Her mother looked at her in disbelief but Emma wasn't sure it was real. And Emma would rather not break down in front of all the people in the ballroom._

" _Mom?" Emma said once again but this time it was a question._

 _Everyone around her seemed to disappear and all Emma could see was her mother, but she was no longer the older woman before her; she was the young Mary Margaret from when Emma was seven. Then out of nowhere, her father came into view. They both looked at her with both longing and distaste._

" _Emma?" It came from her mother. The woman came closer to her bringing her into a hug. But the hug isn't comforting it felt wrong. The woman holding her could be described as her mother moved her lips to Emma's ear to whisper. "You child don't belong here. You are an unwanted child. You could barely take care of yourself let alone your son." The woman sneered hateful into Emma's ear before pulling away._

" _Mom? Dad? Where were you? I… I thought you were dead." Both of the people in front of her started to laugh at her as she started to cry._

" _We were offered a chance at a great life. That life didn't have room for you." This came from her father. They both looked at her coldly._

" _You were so desperate for love you attached and used that kind family." Her mother sighed as she continued. "It wouldn't surprise me that you got pregnant on purpose and stage that whole meeting with that poor woman. You know you might have caused that fire yourself." The hateful word continued to come from the woman's voice._

" _That's not true!" Emma screamed and her parents changed and they looked at her with love and longing before they faded away like spirits._

 _Emma ran to where they were. "MOM!" DAD!" She screamed but they didn't come back. She slid onto the ground sobbing and rocking herself back and forth._

 **OUAT**

"MOM!" DAD!" Emma screamed waking herself up along with the intense feeling of being shaked. Her eyes flew open. The first thing she knew was that her eyes hurt and she was sweating.

"It's alright, love. You were having a nightmare." Killian said softly helping her sit up in the bed. The whole ordeal flashed through her mind. All of the hurtful words made her start to sob again. Killian was at her side in an instant holding her as she cried.

"They were so mean… They told me I kill…" Emma choked as she cried. "Killed Neal… and tricked Vicky into… helping me." Emma continued to cry. "They didn't want me…" Emma said continuing to cry into Killian's shoulder.

"Love, look at me." He said and Emma looked into his eyes. He wiped her tears off her cheeks. "Your nightmare… Was it about what happened last night?" Emma nodded.

"It started that way… but then it changed. I just know they were so mean in my nightmare…" Emma said wiping more tears that fell from her cheeks.

"What happened last night, Emma?"

"I saw my mother... She was dancing behind us… I heard her laugh and turned around and she was right there in front of me. I didn't know if it was real so I ran…" Emma got quite before she confessed her fears. "If… if it really was her then my mother is alive... I didn't see my father but he might be too. If that is the case… It is possible they left me for a life of riches… I didn't think they could do something like that but… but they were here in the queen's castle and they seemed happy. They were happy without me… Did they even love me?" Emma said through more sobs and sniffles. She was spiraling, she needed answers but she heard an amazing voice come from the corner of the room.

"Mama! Mama! Up!" Henry said causing Emma to wipe the last of her tears before getting up to grab her son. "Mama sad?" The boy was so good at reading people, but Emma probably looked terrible after crying for the last few hours.

"Yeah, mama's sad, but you my Henry have made me feel better," Emma said walking herself and Henry back to the bed before climbing into Killian's embrace.

The sat there for a few minutes of silence. Emma thought about her parents and everything that happened and then it hit her. Then questions filled her head. Did they want to see her? Did they leave her? Did they leave the castle so they didn't have to speak to her? Did they ever love her? Emma closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay.

"I need answers, Killian. That was the whole point to why we went to find the Hope Diamond last year… I wanted closure. I thought I needed it for their death but apparently, my mother is alive, and in this castle."

"We will find those answers. Did you want to freshen up while I take Henry back to the nanny?" Killian asked and Emma nodded. He left the room and another tear slipped down her face as she changed clothes.

Killian was back in minutes. Emma was sitting on the bed as brushed her hair out. She was silent. Killian came over taking the brush out of her hand as he continued to brush out her long blonde hair. Once he was finished he set the brush on the vanity and lifted Emma off the bed. He lifted her chin with his fingers so they were looking in each other's eyes.

"Are you ready to find some answers, love?" Killian asked as Emma nodded.

"Yeah… Where should we go? I made a scene at the queen's ball… I am sure she wouldn't want to see me." Emma said defeated.

"We will figure it out, my love. I promise." Killian said pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead. "Let's go love. We will find out everything so you don't have to worry." Killian said talking hold of Emma's hand. They opened the door and went to the direction to the throne room.

 **OUAT**

It didn't take long for the pair to reach the double doors that lead to the throne room. Emma could hear voices on the other side of the door, she hoped it was her parents but the voices were too far away.

"Miss Emma! Good, I was just looking for you." The same woman for yesterday said as she came over to them. "You are already here, but the queen wanted to see you." The young woman said pointing to the double doors. Emma nodded as the lady pushed the doors open causing four heads to turn.

Regina and Robin were closer to the door and Emma's parents were farther in the room. Emma squeezed Killian's hand harder as they walked into the silent room. It was now or never…

"Mom? Dad?" Emma asked in a broken whisper. She didn't know what she would do if they spoke to her as they did in her dream.

"Emma?" It came from both her mother and father at the same time. Emma nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. Both her parents ran to her pulling her into a warm embrace. "You found us." Her mother added. They soon removed themselves from the hug and her parents just looked at her.

"What happened? I thought… I thought you were both... _dead_." Emma questioned wiping more tears off her cheeks.

"We… Well almost died but Regina saved us." Her mother said but Emma's eyes darted over to Regina who nodded. "Darling why don't you… _both_ sit down while we talk." Emma nodded again taking Killian's hand once again.

"So… You both were saved by Regina and then what?" Emma wanted to ask if they chose luxury over her, but she didn't want to lash out.

"I should probably tell you who I am." Emma looked at her mother with confusion. "Emma. I am Snow White… When we had you, we were in exile." Emma's eyes felt like they popped out of her head.

"Um… Your Snow White?" Emma asked in disbelief but her mother nodded.

"Your father and I got married and had you while in exile. When we left there was an accident… Regina was looking for us and made it just in time before anyone was hurt… She apologized for everything, it wasn't her fault, Regina was being manipulated." Her mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Regina wanted us to help her take down King George, but we couldn't go. We told her we had to find you… We got Blue to help us find you but just took us to Graham's cabin… No one was there… We decided to help Regina and once there was peace we could find you… Blue made a necklace that would be able to find you. I took us to a cabin a few villages over. There was a shallow grave. Regina used her magic and it confirmed it was you…" Her father recounted, she could see the pain in his eyes reliving the memories. "The magic said it was you in the grave… We didn't think it was true… We have been looking for you, Emma." Emma knew exactly whose grave they found.

"I… I know whose grave you found…" Emma started before taking a deep breath. "After I was told you both * _died_ … Graham's parents took me in… We moved to a new village three years before Graham died… They buried him in by the woods and asked me to leave. I was ten." Emma said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"He died?" Her mother asked and Emma nodded she pointed to her heart and Snow nodded in understanding.

"You were on your own since you were ten?" Her father asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I lived in the woods. I kept to myself for the most part…" Emma looked to Killian before continuing. "I was seventeen when I met Neal… We got married on my eighteenth birthday." Both her parents imminently looked to Killian. "Two months after my birthday our small cottage caught on fire… He died." Emma paused and she could see the sadness in their eyes. "It wasn't until later I learned I was with child… I had nothing." He heard her mother gasp. "I was four months along when I passed out in the woods from malnourishment. I was saved by a wonderful woman. Her name is Victoria. She took care of me and helped me get back on my feet, put a roof over my head, kept me fed, and made me apart of her family. Vicky and her brother, Charles were there when my son was born.

"It was a few months later when Vicky's husband and brother-in-law came home from deployment when I met Killian… I fell for him rather quickly but I thought I would lose him if I let him in… On the fifteenth anniversary of your death, we went to find the Hope Diamond. I wanted to know where you were buried, so I could get some closure… For a few minutes, I thought he died, but when I kissed him he woke up from a sleeping curse. The last thing is that we got married six months ago… Regina was actually there." Emma said finishing up her tale.

"Regina? You were at her wedding." Snow asked in disbelief to which Regina nodded in response.

"Yes. I had my suspicions when I met her at the Navy Ball… I didn't know for sure. I thought that it would be easiest to get you all together with a ball and not a random meeting." The queen confessed.

"Thank you, Regina," Emma said. She could be mad that the queen waited so long to reunite her parents but Emma was glad that they were alive.

 **OUAT**

The next few hours were dedicated to spending time with her parents; Robin and Regina soon left to give Emma some time with them. She knew her friends were in the castle and most defiantly confused as to why she ran out like she did but at the moment Emma wanted to focus on her parents.

"You said you met Killian after you had your son. How did you meet?" Her mother asked and Emma smiled at the memory.

"It was Victoria's birthday. Charles and I were trying to cheer her up because she had gotten news a few months before that her husband's deployment would be longer. Charles owns a tavern in the market, he closed it early so we didn't have to work…

"There was a knock at the door. It was too early to be Charles and it wasn't there were two men in uniform at the door. I knew immediately that they were the Jones' brothers… It wasn't until the next day that Killian and I spoke. I told him about my past on Henry's first birthday, then on my twentieth birthday we went sailing and have been together ever since." Emma said squeezing Killian's hand.

"You spoke of the Hope Diamond… You found it?" David asked in surprise before his eyes locked with Snow.

"I heard of a jewel that would find the final resting place of anyone you thought of. It was a few weeks after I had proposed that Emma locked herself in her room and wasn't eating. She was extremely upset. She wanted closure about where her parents were buried so I told her of the beanstalk and the Hope Diamond. The next day we started our journey to the beanstalk." Killian said for the first time.

"I was in the dark of the history of the land. On our way to the beanstalk, Killian told me the story of Snow White and Prince Charming…" Emma paused realizing that they were in front of her "... Well, I guess you guys. Once we climbed the beanstalk the giant gave us ten hours to find a way to get it. He said the only person who could get it had to have the same bloodline as the queen who put it there… Killian and I only had an hour or so left when he reached for it… He flew across the room and fell to the ground. He wasn't breathing and I thought he was dead. I remembered what he told me about… _your_ story... so I kissed him goodbye. I was surprised when he woke up. The kiss broke his sleeping curse and the spell guarding the Hope Diamond.

"When we got back to our horses we tried it. The thing worked when I thought of Killian's mother but not when I thought you… I didn't know why. We were on our way home when we ran into Regina. We told her where we were and she said that my parents would be proud of me no matter where they were…" Emma finished and her parents looked at her with awe.

"You found your true love…" Her mother said and Emma nodded with a huge smile.

"Yeah, I did. It was you wasn't. In the legend of the Hope Diamond… you were the queen." Emma said. I was a statement more than a question.

"Yes… We wanted to use the amulet of your grandmother but we already sold it when we were still in exile. So we used an old necklace that was in my father's castle." Snow said.

"I am sure the amulet would have been just as lovely," Emma said.

 **Thank you for reading and your comments.**

 **We are getting closer to the end of this story. I am thinking around four more chapters after this.**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time!**

 **Sneak Peek:**

 **"Emma! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Victoria asked pulling Emma into a bone-crushing hug; a hug that Emma really needed. Hugging her sister made her forget for a minute; it felt like old times.**


	11. Meetings & Reuniting

**11**

 **Meetings & Reuniting **

Emma and Killian left the throne room a few hours after talking with her parents. Emma was happy. She couldn't wrap her head around it though; she believed her parents have been _*'dead'_ for over sixteen years, but now they are alive and just talked to her. Emma was overjoyed but also extremely nervous. She has a family and loves them with all she has, but also now has her parents.

Snow White and Prince Charming. The story of a sleeping curse, true love's kiss, exile, and defeating a king; belongs to her parents. Her mother was a princess… Her mother is now a queen which makes Emma a... _princess._ It isn't every day that you wake up one morning and you are no longer an orphan but also a princess.

Emma was struggling to processes everything that she learned. She needed her family. Killian, Henry, Victoria, Liam, Dorothy, Charles, and Claire. And because of that Emma felt terrible. She missed her parents for so long and wanted them to come back but now that they were in the same castle as her she didn't feel she knows them.

In reality, Emma doesn't. The last time she saw them was when she was seven and they were the Swan family. A family that consisted of her father - David Swan and her mother - Mary Margaret Swan. The only thing is that they were really a princess and a shepherd in exile. Emma's adoptive family knows who she is now as an adult, wife, and mother; whereas her parents know her as a seven-year-old-child. It is hard for her to come to the conclusion but she does… Her parents are strangers to her. Emma knew that would be the case when she saw her mother in the ballroom last night, but Emma never thought that they had a whole different identity. Emma needed her family to talk to. It was too hard keeping everything bottled up.

 **OUAT**

Killian and Emma made it to Liam and Victoria's room. It was in the middle of the three rooms that Emma's family were using. The other reason for going to her brother and sister-in-law's room was because she knew Victoria was worried about what happened the night before.

Killian proceeded to knock on the door. A minute later the door was open revealing Liam. Victoria was behind him farther in the room. She looked worried and once she saw Emma, Vicky ran to the door pulling Emma inside.

"Emma! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Victoria asked pulling Emma into a bone-crushing hug; a hug that Emma really needed. Hugging her sister made her forget for a minute; it felt like old times. Soon Emma started crying again, which surprised Emma. She thought for sure she used all her tears in the last twelve hours. Emma pulled out of the hug to look at both Liam and Vicky.

"I… Can we go find Chas and Claire. Once everyone is together I will explain what happened last night." Emma answered. Liam and Vicky looked to Killian who nodded in agreement to Emma.

"Okay… Let's go to their room." Victoria said pulling Emma into her side as they walked down the hall.

 **OUAT**

The four of them made walked to the third room in silence. It was Emma this time who knocked on the door. The door opened a few moments later revealing Charles. He looked at Emma with concern; he also seemed to understand why they were there and motioned for them to enter.

"Ems? Can you tell us what happened last night? You looked like you saw a ghost." Chas started causing Emma to laugh because that was closer to the truth then he currently realized.

"Um… Well, Killian and I were dancing and I heard a laugh… It was a laugh I never thought I would hear again." Emma started and her friends looked to her with concern. "I turned around and saw… I saw my mother." Finally said and she heard both Victoria and Claire gasp.

"How is that possible? Didn't she and your father die?" Claire asked.

"That's why I ran out of there. I thought I imagined it, so I ran… This morning Killian I went to Regina's throne room and she was there… My mother and my father were inside with the room with Regina…" Emma answered.

"So, they are alive," Vicky asked.

"Yes."

"Where were they? Ems, they were in the castle they must be of some importance to Regina and Robin." Charles asked.

"They… Have been in their castle." Emma started and her friends looked at her confused. "As to their relationship to Regina and Robin… It turns out that Regina was my mother's step-mother…" Emma said. She paused taking a deep breath before she admitted. "My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming… According to my mother, I was born while they were in exile… When they left when I was seven they almost died… Regina had just learned that she was being controlled; she found my parents, saving them from getting hurt and apologized… Regina wanted their help to get rid of George but they had to get me first." Emma said pausing. "Someone named Blue helped them. She took them to the cabin I lived in with my friend after their supposed death. It was empty, so they decided to help Regina and they get me after King George was gone… Once that happened, they enchanted a jewel to find me, but it took them to grave… Magic said that I was dead… Apparently they didn't believe it." Emma said. "The grave they found belonged to my friend who died when I was ten. They got rid of the jewel therefore creating the legend of the Hope Diamond."

"So… Your parents are Snow White and David and Snow is the queen in the legend of the Hope Diamond?" Liam asked to clarify, causing Emma to nod.

"That's… That's insane." Claire said.

"No, I know. I don't know how I feel about this whole thing… I mean the whole reason Killian and I went to the beanstalk was to find closure of their death… and I did. After we came back I made peace with their death after fifteen years… And now they are alive. I feel like I should run to them and never let them go but I also see them as strangers." Emma confessed as a few tears slipped down her cheek. "I feel terrible about being nervous because not everyone gets this chance," Emma said.

"You're right Ems. Vicky and I would do anything to see our parents again, but for us, it's not possible. But for you Ems, they are in this castle. I know it seems like you don't know them. Just remember that we were all strangers before we got to know each other." Chas said giving Emma a big brother pep talk.

"Ems, Chas is right. You just need to get to know your parents for who they are now and they will do the same." Vicky agreed with her brother. "What if it was Henry… What would you want if you lost him for almost two decades and he comes to you as an adult? He may even have a wife and child - his own family. What would you do to make him feel comfortable around him?" Vicky asked. Emma couldn't even imagine losing Henry as her parents lost her.

"I would give him all the time he needs to process me being back in his life. But above all, I would hope that he would let me back into his life." Her confession without a drought in her mind was similar to how her parents were currently feeling about her.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you found her answer, lass," Liam said causing Emma to smile.

"I did… I just realized… I have a brother." Emma said causing them to look at her confused but Claire's eyes lit up.

"That boy from last night," Claire said before clarifying. "Last night I saw Snow and David from a distance and got excited. I tried to point them out to Emma but they weren't where I saw them. We started talking about the beanstalk and a boy and girl came us asking about it. They had heard of Killian and Emma's story."

"Yes. I offered to tell them the full story and they agreed. After I finished the girl's mother came looking for the two kids… Oh my… The lady said I looked familiar, her husband is my _uncle_ …" Emma said contemplating how her family just grew in size. "Um… I would you all to meet my parents…" Emma didn't know how to say it but she wanted her friends there when she meets the rest of her family.

"Of course we will meet them. We are all here for you Ems, no matter how crazy this all becomes." Victoria immediately responded making Emma go over to her best friend and give her a hug.

 **OUAT**

Soon Emma and Killian left to get Henry from the nursery. She knew that she was going to see her parents for dinner. Emma wanted both of her families to meet at some point she just didn't know how because at the end of the day, Emma and her family were going back home and her parents were going back to their castle. She loves her parents, she never stopped but she does feel slightly bitter. Emma now knows the reason that she didn't know about the history of the realm, they were protecting themselves from Regina. Emma gets it, Regina looks like the type to be terrifying enraged.

Another thing that Emma is conflicted on is the fact that she is a princess. She doesn't want that! She doesn't want the responsibility associated with being a princess! Even though she is envious of Leo for being able to grow up with her parents, she is glad that he can take all the responsibility of being 'royalty.' Emma is happy with her little cottage that they just finished building. She wants a normal life with her husband and her friends that are her family, but her life is not normal anymore. Emma has her parents back but she also gained a brother, an aunt, an uncle, a cousin, and whatever Regina is (ex-step-grandmother, maybe?).

 **OUAT**

The next thing Emma knew was she was standing in front of the throne room once more. This time she had all her family with her. Henry was settled on her hip as Killian held her hand. She looked over to Vicky and then to Chas who both gave her a short nod. Emma's hand slipped out of Killian so she could knock on the door. Once she did her hand found her way back to Killian's.

The double doors opened, revealing her parents, Regina, Robin, Roland, Roni, the boy and girl from the night before, the woman Jacqueline, and a man who looked like her father. She felt Killian's hand squeeze her hand and felt Charles put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Regina came up to her, looking her straight in her eyes.

"Emma. You don't need to be nervous... This is your family." Emma gave a shy smile. She could try and deny that she was nervous but it would be futile. But she wasn't exactly sure how to start the conversation.

"I understand that, but how do I go about doing this?" Regina didn't respond.

"This is Emma. Along with her extensive family." Regina introduced pulling a smile from everyone.

"I guess I need to make some introductions," Emma said unsurely. She looked to Killian. "Victoria and her brother Charles brought me into their family. Liam is Victoria's husband and Killian's brother. Killian is my husband. Claire is my friend and co-worker. We also have Victoria and Liam's daughter Dorothy, and last but not least, my son Henry." Emma introduced. She could feel her body shaking after she finished speaking.

Her father proceeded to make the introductions for the royals. When David confirmed that Leo was her brother, the teen ran across the room to give her a hug. The action caused everyone to laugh but caused a few tears to fall down Emma's face. Emma knew how it was to be a sister, thanks to Vicky and Chas but they were her older siblings now she the older sibling.

Emma saw her mother approach. Mary Margaret - _Snow_ \- went up to Victoria causing Emma's friend to start to curtsy. Snow made a noise causing Vicky to stop.

"You found Emma?" Emma should have known that her parents would want to meet the woman who saved their daughter's life.

"Yes. It was a good thing I was there that day." Vicky started then looked over to Emma before continuing. "She is my best friend and my sister." Emma's best friend said smiling.

"Thank you. Thank you for not only save her life and my grandson's life, but also bringing them into your home and making them a part of your family." Snow said.

"You're welcome, but I helped Emma because it the right thing to do. Making her apart of my family may have been more selfish, I was lonely and wanted to take care of someone." Vicky confessed.

 **OUAT**

After a few hours, everyone settled into a comfortable conversation. The conversation was in some shape or form based on Emma and her life as a child and as an adult. Her parents shared stories from when she was seven, things she didn't remember (apparently she thought she was a princess when she was young!). Victoria and Charles chimed in telling stories about Emma's attempts at cooking. She knows she wasn't a great cook but she got the hang of it. The stories made everyone laugh. It was nice seeing everyone getting along. Henry found his way into Leo's arms during the conversation. Her parents got to know more about her as a woman and Emma's friends learned more about her as a child.

"I have to ask…" Robin started to bring the attention to himself. "Where did you learn your archery skills. Not many people can draw an arrow that quickly without making a sound." He finished. Emma looked to both Killian and then Victoria as a smile spread across her face. The Robin Hood was impressed with her skills.

"I may have forced Killian to teach me," Emma confessed while blushing. Her parents looked her confused causing Emma to explain that she first met Robin after threatening to shoot him and Regina in the woods. Her mother tears up as her father smiles with awe, James - her _Uncle_ \- looks impressed and speaks up.

"You must be good if you are getting compliments from Robin Hood and making Snow White tear up," James responds to Emma's explanation which made laugh because it is true. When Killian first said their names she imagined them as stories told to children and now she is sitting among them; related to Snow White herself.

 **OUAT**

As everyone was retiring for the night, Emma was stopped by her mother's voice. It was still weird to hear it after all this time but she is adjusting to it slowly. Emma looked back to her mother and then to Killian. She gave him a genuine smile, gave him a quick kiss and then gave Henry a kiss on his forehead. Soon after that her husband and son were leaving the room making it just her and her parents.

It has been more or less a day since she had seen her mother in the ballroom and this is the first time she has been alone with her parents.

"Um… I am sorry this is awkward… I missed you both for so long and I wanted you both to come back but I never thought it was possible but… but you both are." Emma confessed as tears fell down her cheek.

"We…" David started looking at Snow, to which Emma noticed, she nodded promoting David to continue. "We are so happy you are alive… All we ever wanted was for you to be happy and it seems you succeeded in that… We just wish we could have been there for you when you needed us…"

"There were times that I really wished you both would both appear and make my life easier, but I am truthfully content with my life. Vicky and Charles really are my family, my older siblings… That was a weird thing to get used to but I couldn't see my life without them or any one I met in the years after I thought you died." Her parents look at her with understanding.

"So… now that you are here… We have some things we need to discuss." Snow said taking a seat, David followed his wife's lead but Emma stood there confused. When Emma didn't move to sit or respond Snow continued. "We are royalty, Emma! I am a queen your father a king… that makes you a princess… Personally and selfishly I would love for you to come live in our castle-" Emma knew this was coming. She loved her parents but she wasn't going to leave her family and her home to move into a castle. She doesn't care about the title of _Princess_ , she just wants to live a normal life… or as normal as it can be, now that her parents are no longer dead.

"I am sorry… I can't live in your castle. That may be your life… titles, castles, and wealth but I don't care about any of that. Killian and I just finished building our own cottage. I not going to leave that behind because you are royalty… I mean no one knows you had a child in exile so don't bring it up." Emma said moving around the room nervously. "Leo… He has been raised as a royal… he is your heir… not me." She could see them both starting to protest. "I am no princess… I would say I am sorry about that but I am not, I don't want the responsibility of being a princess. I want a normal life as a wife and mother… being a princess doesn't fit into that." Emma finished.

"If that is what you want, then we cannot deny your request. We want to be in your life, Emma… We missed sixteen years of it… I … We don't want to miss anymore." Her father confessed. She smiled at him. Emma moved from her spot grabbing a chair to sit in front of her father.

"I know… It may not be every day but you will be in my life… you both will because you are my parents, no matter what. I love you both. I am so happy you both are here." Emma confessed looking at both of them.

"We love you too, Emma… We always have and we always will." David said giving her a hug.

 **OUAT**

Emma left shortly after her conversation with her parent and made her way back to her room. The sight when she opens the door made her smile. Henry was sitting on Killian's lap as he told him a bedtime story. Henry smiled up at Killian but the boy's eyes were growing tired.

"I think it is time for bed, my boy," Killian said to the boy causing the child to protest.

"No. Not sleepy." Henry said as he yawned causing both Killian and Emma to laugh. Emma's laugh caught Killian's attention as he looked her with a smile.

"I think your Papa is right, Henry… It is time for bed." Emma said walking over to pick the boy up rocking him slightly which started to relax the boy. By the time she but him in his crib the young boy was almost asleep.

Emma went back over to Killian. She slipped under the covers before Killian asked what was was troubling her. Emma explained that her mother want her to live in the castle as a princess but she didn't want that. Emma also explained that she didn't regret her decision she just want Killian to hold her.

"I love you, Killian." Emma said as she fell asleep.

"As I love you, my Lady Swan." Killian responded but Emma was already succumbing to sleep. Killian smiled and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead before going to sleep himself.

The queen's ball celebrated more than just the birthday of queen Regina but also reunited Emma with her parents, a part of her that has been missing for a long time. There was much to figure out but everything will work out with time.

 **For my guest reviewer Alexa: You are right about your comment on the last two chapters, Regina would have set up a meeting before the ball instead of leaving it up to chance... The thing is, is that I honestly didn't even think about having Regina reunite them prior to the ball until you brought it to my attention. I think that their reunion should have been different but it is what is. But thank you so much reading and caring enough to point out your questions. Many of your past comments have giving me things to think about.**

 **I also wanted to thank all my other reviews who make me smile everytime I see a new comment. You guys are the best. I cannot belive that I am almost to 40 reviews on this story. That surpassed the amount of reviews I got on my first story so thank you!**

 **Anyway, I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Sneak Peek for next week:**

 **"Well, because the prophecy of course," Blue said as if it explained everything.**


	12. Prophecy & Answers

**12**

 **Prophecy & Answers**

Four months have passed since Regina's ball and Emma reuniting with her parents. Emma didn't want to leave but she had to get back to her normal life. A life where she sells blankets and supplies in the village and works in Chas's tavern. Her job changed after Emma got married; she no longer is a waitress. Charles asked her to help run the tavern while he looked into creating a local inn. Other than those jobs, Emma had a responsibility to her husband and her son.

The past four months were amazing, everyone was able to slip back into their old routines, for which Emma was grateful. She was glad her parents were back but the whole 'Royalty' aspect that went along with it was a bit much. It was still weird why neither Regina nor the mysterious Blue person weren't able to find Emma sooner, in reality, magic had nothing to do with the reunion, Regina met Emma and tried to figure out if she was Snow's missing daughter.

Emma was currently coming home from the marketplace with Henry in her arms, she sold five more of her blankets today. It was surreal coming home… to a place that was actually her _home._ She lived in many places but this cottage was her home. Killian and Liam left a few days ago for official Navy business, but he is supposed to be coming home today. It wasn't the greatest, but she was proud that her husband did something he loved.

As she got closer to her cottage, Emma noticed a bird. The bird in question had a slip of paper attached to its leg. It caused her to smile. That was one why Emma got over the separation from her parents, the communicated via messenger bird. Emma grabbed the note and the bird flew away. Emma was just about to open the door when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Was that a messenger bird I just saw fly away?"Killian said walking up to where Emma stood on the porch with Henry in her arms.

"It was indeed. I got a note, but I haven't read it yet." Emman answered and then gave Killian a kiss. She couldn't get over how much she loved the man in front of her, but she supposed that's what true love was. "I missed you... So, is everything okay?"

"I miss you too, love. And yes, everything seems to be fine. Though Liam and I are now the head of the Naval training." Killian said as they both went into their house.

"Oh… That is good, right? I know you both like being out on the water. I understand Liam many want to spend time with Dorothy. But Killian you don't have given up what you love because we are married." Emma said while she moved around the kitchen starting to make dinner.

"I didn't, Emma… I joined the Navy to close to Liam because he was all I had. Now, I have you and Henry. We have a family and I want to be here for that. I am still part of it but I enjoy teaching the recruits what is needed to be done." Kilian said making Emma smile. "Now, love, stop stirring that stew and read that letter you got." Emma nodded in agreement as she unrolled the note. She took a minute before reading it out loud.

"It is from my mother," Emma said looking at Killian before reading it. " _Dear Emma, It is Leo's birthday is next month. There is normally a ball in the honor of a royal's birthday but Leo has actively refused the ball and instead on having a family dinner. Your father agreed, I, on the other hand, wasn't so convinced. I soon agreed and we started to ask who he wanted at his dinner. The first person on the list was you, Emma. We all understand if you cannot make it, but we would love to have you there. You will know everyone aside from a few of Leo's friends and a_ few _of the friends I had before everything happened... I hope to hear from you soon. Another thing is that Regina has been looking into the reason why were separated. Love Mom…_ So, We are invited to a dinner for my… Leo's birthday." Emma said. She was going to call Leo her brother, but it was still weird.

"It seems so. We can go. I know you miss your parents."

"I… Killian you don't have to go. I can just take Henry with me. I know it is a chore going to… well, any castle…" Emma said putting her energy back into making their dinner. Killian kissed cheek before speaking.

"No, love, I don't mind going. We can just go. It will be our first trip as a family. The three of us, you, Henry, and me." Emma kissed him back before pushing him out of the kitchen.

At their next family dinner, Emma and Killian told everyone that they would be going to her parents' _castle_ for Leo's birthday. They all asked if she wanted them to go but she said she was fine. Emma reminded herself she needed to thank Leo for not wanting a ball. She wasn't a huge fan of dressing up in an expensive dress to dance when Killian and herself dance in their living room.

 **OUAT**

Emma and Killian made their way into the castle, Henry was currently in Killian's arms asleep. It was different than King Eric and even Regina's. This castle seemed _homier_ if a castle could be described as such. They were immediately sent to the _White Room_. Two guards stood in front of the doors and proceeded to open them when they saw her and Killian approach.

Standing on the other side was Leo, her mother, a woman in a red floor-length cloak, and seven men. Thinking back to the letter these must be the people her mother said she wouldn't know.

"Emma!" Leo said running from his spot by Snow into Emma's arms. He was giving her a hug, it was really sweet that the boy took her in as someone he cared about so quickly. That made her feel bad that she never really called him her brother… yet.

"Hey, Kid," Emma said looking at the boy. "A little birdy told me it was your birthday." That earned a chuckle from everyone in the room. "So, Leo. I know it is your birthday, but I don't know how old you are." Emma confessed, she could guess he could be anywhere between sixteen to twelve but he didn't seem any younger than that.

"Oh… it is my thirteenth birthday." Leo answered. And then turned to Snow. "Can I do it, mother?" He asked getting a nod from Snow. "Emma. This is mom's family from when she was a bandit. We have Red, mom's best friend, and the Seven Dwarfs: Grumpy, Doc, Happy, Bashful, Dopey, Sleepy, and Sneezy." They all nodded when their name was said.

"It is nice to meet you all. I am Emma." She turned to Killian and Henry. "This is my husband Killian and our son Henry." She finished as Red walked up to Emma.

"I am so glad Snow and David found you. They never believed for a second that you were truly gone." The older woman said giving Emma a hug.

 **OUAT**

Dinner was served later that evening. It was nice. Everyone seemed to have fun speaking with each other. Leo talked a lot about his past birthdays. David went on to embarrass the young boy about different times in his childhood. Emma and Killian, for the most part, kept quiet unless they were directly spoken too. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was strange. Emma only knew two people out of the eighteen other people at the table.

Emma had picked up a book filled with fairytale legends for Leo's gift. She wouldn't have gotten it since, Emma was sure the young prince had a library filled with fairy tales, but this book actually had the story of herself and Killian. It reminded her of the first time she met Leo was when she recounted her tale of the beanstalk.

It started to get late, Leo and the other children retired to their rooms for bed and Snow's assistant took Henry to the nursery while everyone continued the celebration. Everyone was talking amongst themselves. Emma and Killian were sitting farther from everyone else. Her mother and Regina were the first to notice and came over to where she sat with Killian.

"Emma, darling are you okay?" Her mother asked making Emma give her a shy smile.

"I am fine. It's just a lot. I only know like you, dad, and Regina. Other than that, everyone knows everyone… I feel more like an outsider. It is nothing that can be done now… This whole thing will take time for me to get used to." Emma answered which preceded her mother to hug her.

"Emma, I have been looking through some old spells of mine for the last few years, and I don't understand why you were claimed to be dead. I will keep looking but it seems weird." Regina said.

"I find it weird too. I would like to know if you figure it out." Emma said and Regina answered with 'Of Course' before both women left to see the dwarfs and Red out of the dining room.

 **OUAT**

That is when something flew into the room as the door was closing. Emma could barely see it since it was the size of an insect. It was a magical being, one which Emma soon realized was a fairy. The fairy flew around until it morphed into the size of a human. Her parents, Regina, Robin, James, and Jacqueline all seemed to know who the person - _fairy_ \- was.

"Well, this a wonderful reunion. Emma has seemed to meet everyone in the family. I never thought this day would come. I was _devastated_ when my magic lead us to that grave. It was a shame that Snow and David's daughter was _dead._ " The woman spoke as if she saw the whole thing as a joke. "My plan seemed to work for the most part but alas here we are." The woman dressed in a blue dress spoke as she walked around the dining room. Killian grabbed Emma close as the _fairy_ came closer and then turned. Emma's mother was the first to speak.

"Blue! Can you explain why you made us believe Emma was dead?" Snow asked enraged at the fair who just flew into the room.

"Well, because the prophecy of course," Blue said as if it explained everything.

"What prophecy?" David demanded.

"Emma was to be our savior. Regina was to cast a curse that would rip us away from our land and send us to a new realm... The only way to break the curse was to send Emma to the land alone... Emma was always supposed to grow up alone." Blue explained as she walked around the room. "But things changed... Prophecies never change, but the one about Emma did... The minute Snow accepted the deal from Regina to go into exile the prophecy changed; Emma was no longer the savior nor was she to grow up alone."

"Then why did I? I may not be the savior as this prophecy originally stated but I still grew up alone, why?" Emma looking at the woman in disbelief.

"I happened... Only one other prophecy in all the time that I have been a fairy has changed, and that ended poorly. I needed to correct it. There may not be a curse but I made sure that Emma grew up on her own... When Snow and David needed me, I gave them answers that I hoped would end their search on finding you, but alas I was wrong. The ex-Evil Queen, reunited Emma to her parents before she was supposed to." Blue continued to explain but it still didn't make sense why a good fairy would do this.

"You made me grow up alone for sixteen years... I could have died multiple times during those years..." Emma yelled.

"You got seven more years than you were supposed to. In the original prophecy, you would never know your parents until you were twenty-eight years old... It seems you are only twenty-three, that is five years early plus the seven years that you already had together." Blue stated.

"Why Blue? You just said that the prophecy changed. Why make Emma grow up the way she did?" Snow asked. They all needed an understanding as to why this happened.

"I wish I had a better answer, but I did it simply because I could," Blue said with a menacing smile. Emma could tell what the woman said was true but it wasn't the whole truth, there was more to the story that Blue was giving them.

"That still doesn't answer why you did this. You're a good fairy." Snow said and David seemed to nod in agreement. From what Emma had seen from this fairy she wasn't sure nice was a word that could be associated with this fairy.

"Who said I was good? I have only done things that benefited me. I needed both Snow and David together so Emma would be born. I couldn't let Regina find her soulmate, so I took Green's wings. I couldn't have Nova running off with a dwarf so I banned them some seeing each other." Blue said. This woman was crazy.

"Green... You mean... Tinkerbell? You took Tink's wings because she tried to help me?" Regina said in horror. Regina looked to Robin and then to Snow and David. Emma didn't know who Regina was talking about but Regina seemed to be appalled.

"Well, I needed the Evil Queen as much as the Dark One did. I couldn't let you fall in love again. Did you know, Regina, that Rumpelstiltskin told that doctor you hired not to resurrect your dear departed stable boy... He needed you to become hopeless, when Green tried to give you that hope back I had to stop her." Blue said her explanation dragging out without an actual answer as to why she was so vindictive.

"Once again, I want to know why! Why did you make it so that my daughter grow up alone when you knew we wanted to find her? Why try to recreate a prophecy that was already changed?" David demanded. Emma could tell he was enraged. Everyone in the room seemed to be both angry and confused all at the same time.

"My dear, Emma…" Blue said stroking Emma's cheek. Emma tried to move her head but the fairy grabbed her throat. Emma could see out of the corner of her eye her family try to save her but the fairy stilled them with magic. "In the original prophecy, you were supposed to have magic and bring back the happy endings. When that didn't happen, I needed to know if you would still be strong enough to defeat the evils that lurk in this realm. I couldn't have you strong enough to stop me." The fairy sneered as she let go of Emma's throat. "I didn't know how long it would take for you to show your abilities so I kept you away from your parents for as long as I possibly could… You should know that I didn't have to let you find friends… I was in the woods that day Victoria found you… I could have sent her in another direction so you should actually be thanking me…" This fairy must be delusional. Emma wouldn't trade meeting Victoria for anything, but Blue seemed to think just because she didn't steer Victoria in another direction, means that she is a hero.

"Blue you are saying this like you are one of the evils in this land." Snow stated.

"That would be because I am as you _heros_ would call _evil_. Evil doesn't always look evil. And in your case, it was staring right at you and you didn't even realize it!" Blue said as she let out an evil laugh. "That's not all… The original prophecy said the savior would break the curse and the final battle would begin. Now, that battle would have been between Emma and the creator of the dark curse - the Black Fairy, Fiona… I have wanted her dead for ages, but then it changed… Emma would no longer go up against Fiona; No… In this new prophecy, Emma would go up against me. She is the _Hero_ that would finally defeat me. I couldn't let that happen…I wasn't ever going to reveal myself but Regina was looking into why Emma wasn't found sooner. I figured it would be easier to explain, instead of having the ex-Evil Queen speculating." Blue finally gave them an answer.

"So… According to the new prophecy… I am supposed to defeat you… Why? I mean I get the Black Fairy, she created the dark curse but why you… Yes, you interfered with all of our lives but what did you do that requires me to defeat you? You may think you are evil but that doesn't mean you can't be good." Emma stated causing the twisted fairy to laugh. Emma was relieved when she officially gave up her title of _Princess_ along with those responsibilities but now she had to apparently go up against a clearly delusional fairy.

"I don't think I am evil… No, I am doing everything to get what I want… You _Heros_ are the ones who may think my methods are a touch too harsh… I will not be answering all your questions today… I will see you soon my dear Emma…" The fairy morphed back into being the size of an inset and a few out of the room. It didn't make sense…

They all looked at each other in confusion. The fairy's motives seemed to be all over the place.

"So… what do we do?" Emma was the first to speak. It seemed that Emma was the fairy's main target.

"Well, for one we need Tink. She can give us insight into Blue." Regina said causing everyone who knew who _Tink_ was to nod in agreement.

"The wife of one of my Marry Men is an active reader," Robin said which made Regina simile.

"Belle and Will?" Regina asked and Robin nodded.

"Yes, Belle can help see if she can help us do research. Snow, if you could send a letter to Belle French-Scarlet, they can be here in the next week."

"Of course, that is Moe French's daughter right?" Emma's mother asked as she started to write a letter. Robin confirmed her mother's question. David came closer to Emma.

"Don't worry too much, Emma. We will figure out what is going on. You both may need to stay until we figure out what Blue really wants." Emma looked to Killian who nodded.

"Okay… I think… I think I am done for the night. This whole 'prophecy' thing was a bit much… I will see you in the morning." Emma said. Everyone seemed to agree with her they all shared 'good nights' and soon Emma and Killian made it to their room for the night after they pick Henry up from the nursery. Emma liked to keep Henry close but with that fairy learning, Emma wanted her son to be as close as possible.

"My family seems to be getting crazier. I would fault you for running for the heavens." Emma joked and gained a kiss from Killian.

"Your family has been quite unusual but I am never leaving your side, ever. Emma, try not to worry too much about that fairy, they seem to already have a starting plan for solving this." Killian said. He was trying to calm her but it didn't seem to work.

"I will try, but I make no promises." With that Emma and Killian went to sleep both trying to rest after the events that just occurred.

 **OUAT**

Once they learned they would have to stay longer than they expected, Emma sent a letter to Vicky via bird. Leo was happy that Emma was staying, in some ways Emma was happy to spend more time with her parents and brother, she still uncomfortable staying in a castle. Then there was what happened on Leo's birthday that had everyone edge. Regina went through spell books trying to find answers along with waiting for a woman named Belle to arrive. It was two weeks later when a man and woman arrived at Snow and David's castle.

The woman had long brown hair and was dressed in a blue gown carrying an armful of books, as did the man beside her. Regina and Robin were the first to go the couple. The man and woman both set the books down the table. The woman and Regina shared a hug and then she went over to Robin. After a moment the woman spoke.

"You must be Emma! It is nice to meet you, though I wish it was under different circumstances. Anyway, I am Belle and this is my husband, Will Scarlet." The woman said in a calming manner.

"It is nice to meet you as well. You brought a lot of books, do you have an idea about what that Blue Fairy was talking about?" Emma asked and Belle's face lit up.

"I may have found something…" Belle said looking through the books she had. She grabbed a large leather book that had a blank cover before continuing. "This is a book of prophecies… They are all from centuries before us. It wouldn't be important, but there are a few pages that are blank. I can tell that there is something on them but I think someone used magic on them to hide the prophecy." Belle explained as she opened up to the blank pages. Emma and Killian were too far away to see. Regina came over to the pages, her hand hovered over them before she spoke.

"There is definitely magic on them… It isn't blood magic, but it seems really strong." Regina explained.

"Where did you obtain that book, lass?" Killian question causing Belle to look him.

"The Dark One's place, before he was locked up… I was his maid. After Regina imprisoned the Dark One, I took a few of the more interesting books with me." Belle answered… There seemed to be more to her story but it was her story to tell and didn't seem to have anything to do with their current problem.

Emma walked up to the book to look at the pages. As she looked to them words started appearing as if a greater force was writing it. Emma's hand followed the words they appeared completely entranced by the magic in front of here. Killian's voice pulled Emma from her trance. Emma looked up to see everyone looking at her in concern.

"Emma, love? Are you okay? You have been staring at those pages for a good five minutes." Killian asked which made Emma confused. She looked back down at the book and the words were staring back at her.

"The pages… They have writing on them." Emma said placing her hands over the ink.

"Emma. They are blank." Regina said causing Emma to shake her head.

"No, they're not. I watched words appear on these pages. I don't know how but I saw it." Emma responded.

"Is the writing still there?" Belle asked causing Emma to nod. "Can you tell us what the pages say?"

"Yeah…" Emma said looking at the pages reading them quickly before summarising them. "So… It looks to be a prophecy from around three centuries ago, about a savior… The savior was born that winter and was to defeat the great evil that would be born the same winter…" Emma said looking up before flipping the page. "The rest seems to be how the prophecy played out…" Emma looked up to Belle who nodded. "The mother of the Savior found out the prophecy would end in her son's death… She turned herself into a fairy to protect her son… The mother and the child's fairy godmother searched the land for the evil that would hurt her son… The child's mother went on to create a curse that would change her son's destiny… When the fairy godmother wouldn't let her use it; the child's mother ripped out the other fairy's heart, making her the evil born that winter. Not wanting to hurt her son, she cut her son's destiny, changing the prophecy… The leader of the fairy's banished the child's mother gave back the godmother's heart, and returned the son to his father. The child's fairy godmother fled to another realm…" Emma summarised.

"There are usually names listed in how the prophecies played out. Who was the fairy's who were banished?"

"The leader of the fairies was Reul Ghorm, the fairy godmother was a fairy named Tiger Lily; Tiger Lily went to a land called _Neverland_ , the child's mother was Fiona, and the savior was named by his father… his name was _Rumplestiltskin_." Emma said causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

"So, the Dark One was a savior?" Regina asked to which Emma nodded.

"And Tiger Lily went to Neverland after the ordeal?" Belle asked. Which Emma nodded once again. "That is where Tinkerbell is too. I read it another one of the books. Neverland is another realm. It would best to get word to both fairies to help us figure out what Blue has planned for Emma." Belle finished. Everyone was looking at each other. Emma could see her parents quietly something before her mother spoke.

"Ariel can help us. She's a mermaid, she can travel between realms." Emma's mother said. Emma only knew of one Ariel and that was the queen of the kingdom Killian and her life in. Emma looked to Killian but he didn't seem to have any answers either.

"Ariel? Is she the queen who hosts the Navy Ball?" Emma questioned which everyone nodded in response. Now she realized Killian was joking when he said all royalty knows each other or is related. Emma heard a faint 'Bloody hell' with the confirmation that the queen they live under was going to be part of their investigation into what the Blue Fairy wanted out of Emma

 **OUAT**

They created a plan a week ago, after Belle and her husband arrived at Snow and Charming's castle. Emma's mother sent out a letter to Ariel asking her to come. Two days later a bird came with a letter from Ariel saying her and her husband would become by the end of the week. So, once Ariel, Killian and Emma's Queen, arrives she would be traveling to a land called Neverland to find two fairies that were wronged by the Blue Fairy.

Currently, it was a waiting game. Ariel and Eric would be there within days and their plan would start. Besides waiting, everyone was reading the books Belle brought with her. The weirdest thing was that Emma was the only one who could see the prophecy of Rumpelstiltskin. They all knew there was something more to that prophecy than the book told and they are hoping that either Tiger Lily or Tinkerbell could fill in those answers.

The double doors to the library were opened, revealing two familiar people. A man and a woman with red hair. Ariel was the one to speak.

"Belle! Snow! It is wonderful to see you both again." The red-headed woman said. She looked up to see Regina. "Regina. It is nice to see you too." That statement wasn't as friendly as the one directed to her mother and Belle.

"Likewise." Regina gave a faint smile. She looked as if she was going to start saying something when Ariel's husband spoke bringing everyone's' attention to king Eric.

"Lieutenant Jones. Mrs. Jones… It good to see you both but may I ask what you both are doing here?" The man asked.

"Your Majesty, I am afraid I am the reason you both are here." They both looked at Emma confused it was Snow who was the one to speak.

"Ariel… Emma is David and my daughter." Snow started gaining a reaction from the other queen. "We were separated for over a decade because of a Fairy's overarching scheme… Belle has helped us find a land that is home to two fairies that may help us stop the one that is targeting Emma." Snow explained.

"I am glad you were reunited… So, what land is it you needed me to go to get the fairies? And how do I get them back here?" Ariel questioned.

Belle quickly grabbed her book opening it to the page of Neverland that included a brief summary of the realm along with a map that may or may not be outdated. "Two fairies found their way to a land called Neverland. I… We are not sure why or how they both went there but we are hoping they can help us."

Regina grabbed a small drawstring bag and pulled out a magic bean. She showed it off before putting it back into the bag and handed it over to the mermaid. "We're hoping it will only take a few days. From what Belle has found in her books, pixie dust on the island will help you find the fairies… You are looking for a woman named Tinkerbell and another woman named Tiger Lily. Tell them that their knowledge and help against the Blue Fairy is needed by _'the man with the lion tattoo.'_ Tink will be more than willing to help." Ariel nodded before exiting the library with her husband.

"Regina… How do you know Tinkerbell?" Emma asked. There was something about how Regina spoke about the fairy than just an acquaintance.

"She… She didn't want me to go down the dark path… Tink got some pixie dust to show me my soulmate; we followed it to a tavern as it glowed around a man with a lion tattoo. I was about to go in and then I didn't… I ran, now it was probably the Dark One or my mother making the decision at the time, causing me to eventually go down that dark path and causing your parents' so much pain." Regina said looking at both Emma's parents and Robin. Snow was the one to squeeze Regina's hand in reassurance. "After I was back in control of myself and we were planning to take back control of King George's kingdom… Robin and his Merry Men volunteered to help our cause. Robin had the lion tattoo." Regina confessed.

"It took you the long way… but you found your way to each other eventually." Emma said with a sympathetic smile.

"That we did, Emma… And that is all that matters." Robin said giving Regina a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Belle was still looking through her books trying to find out any more information about the Blue Fairy along with the reason why Emma was the only one to see the prophecy about Rumplestiltskin. They knew Ariel will not be back for at least a week. After that, there is no telling how long it will be before the Blue Fairy is no longer a threat to Emma and her family.

 **OUAT**

As they thought, Ariel and Eric came back into Snow's castle a week later with two women. One in green and the other in red. The four of them walked into the room Emma now knew as the golden room, apparently it was named after Emma's golden hair once they were told Emma was dead.

The woman in green almost jumped when she saw Regina standing next to Robin. Emma knew at that moment she was Tinkerbell; along with the fact that Blue disclosed that she took Tink's wings after helping Regina, the reaction was justified. _"Regina?"_ The green fairy questioned.

Regina had a shy smile on her lips as she spoke to the fairy. "Yes… First off, I want to apologize that the Blue Fairy took your wings after you helped me… you didn't deserve that. And second, you were right… the man with the lion tattoo was… is my soulmate." Regina said looking between the fairy and her husband.

"Blue does what she wants. Yes, it sucked that my wings were gone; but she would have done anything to get rid of what stands in her way." The fairy sneered.

"Tink is right…" It was now the other fairies turn to speak. "The last time I saw Blue was when she banished Fiona…" Tiger Lily started but then trailed off as if she said too much. "...what did Blue do?" The fairy in red questioned.

Emma's father was the one to answer the fairy's question. He with the help of Snow recounted what the Blue Fairy told almost a month ago on Leo's birthday. As Emma's parents spoke she could see Tink and Tiger Lily looking at each other with concern. Then Belle summarized what they had found in her books; stopping to explain that only Emma could see the prophecy about Rumplestiltskin. It went to Emma disclosing what she had read in the book Belle brought.

"Most of that did happen, though the prophecy itself wasn't about Rumpelstiltskin as we first believed it was about Fiona." She started. "Fiona became one of the strongest fairies ever because she had the love for her son… Blue was threatened by this because fairies cannot kill other fairies. Rumplestiltskin led Fiona to become a fairy, a fairy that would stronger than Blue herself. Fiona believed that taking everyone to another realm would stop Blue and make her powerless… Blue knew what Fiona was up too and used an outdated spell at the time to confuse Fiona. That spell caused her to make the dark curse and rip out my heart; that turned our savior into the Black Fairy; which gave Blue a reason to send Fiona way…" Tiger Lily explained.

Emma processed what the fairy said. The Blue Fairy doesn't want anyone to be more powerful than her. "Why would the prophecy change from me going after Fiona to the Blue Fairy?" Emma questioned.

"Fiona changed after Blue manipulated her… She felt no one was on her side, over the last few centuries her heart has blackened… If you were supposed to be the savior of the curse that Fiona originally created then you would go up against her in a final battle… but since that never came to pass. You no longer were supposed to save people affected by Fiona's creation… Blue must have originally thought that as a win for her; you would be able to get rid of Fiona." Tiger Lily said.

"There is only one way that a fairy can kill another fairy…" Tink confessed causing everyone to look at her. "A fairy's magic alone cannot kill another fairy, but fairy magic mixed with magic from either a savior or a product of true love can give a fairy, unlimited power… power for Blue to kill anyone who has the ability to overpower her or for her to do anything she wishes. She would be unstoppable." Tinkerbell disclosed firmly.

"How do you know this? I have never read any of that in any of my books." Belle questioned. It was true; Belle had read every book they had on fairies and she never told them about the ability of unlimited power.

"My wings weren't taken only because I helped Regina… I found out that Blue planned to gain unlimited power. Once again, fairies can't kill fairies so she used my action of using pixie dust to help Regina to take my wings… Peter Pan… he isn't the _nicest_ of people but he knew about magic. I asked him once about unlimited power and he knew that savior magic mixed with fairy magic could create unlimited power…" Tink explained. In a twisted way, it made sense if Emma was a savior; but the whole point was that Emma no longer the savior.

Emma mother was the one to express Emma's thoughts before Emma was able to form the words in her brain. "The whole problem is that the prophecy changed no longer making her a savior."

"I know… but she is the product of true love. Emma should have a powerful magic because of that, even stronger since she is the first born." Tink walked over to Emma. The fairy took Emma's hands in her hers as she spoke. "Blue wants to obtain your magic. You don't have magic like Regina, it is different. I fear that; that difference may be fatal if Blue succeeds. So, that is why we are going to defeat Blue." Tink declared as Emma looked to Killian and then to her parents who all had a concerned look on their faces.

 **Thank you all so much for continuing with this story. I am happy that there are people out there who enjoy my weekly updates!**

 **I hope you don't mind my choice of villain... I didn't originally need one but then I got this idea and here we are. (Other villains didn't seem to fit into this plot)**

 **Sneak Peek:**

 **"What do you mean by fatal?" Emma said in a low whisper but was loud enough for both Tink and Killian to hear. Her husband pulled her closer into his side. The fairy looked over to Regina and Snow before speaking.**


	13. Capture & Defeat

**13**

 **Capture & Defeat**

Emma was taken aback by Tink's statement. She didn't understand what the fairy meant by Blue's quest to obtain Emma's magic would be fatal. She looked to Killian, her parents, and Regina; none of them were able to supply answers for her.

"What do you mean by fatal?" Emma said in a low whisper but was loud enough for both Tink and Killian to hear. Her husband pulled her closer into his side. The fairy looked over to Regina and Snow before speaking.

"The magic you have isn't like Regina's. You can not conjure it. You can't use it to light candles or teleport. Your magic is in your genetic makeup. So, if Blue tries to take it, I fear it may kill you." Tink confessed. All Emma heard was she could die if they failed. Henry would grow up without her. Killian would lose his wife. Victoria and Claire would lose their best friend. Charles, Liam, and Leo would lose their sister. Her parents would lose their daughter _again._ Tears started to fill her eyes as she shook her head both trying to lose those thoughts along with trying to deny the possibility of her dying.

"No… That can't be." Emma said looking at Tink but then to Tiger Lily who both had the same apologetic expression. "I am sorry… I need… I need to go." Emma said running out of the room. She had to get to Henry. Emma needed to hold her son, she wasn't going to have him grow up without his mother. She knew that if something did happen to her Henry would have an abundance of people to take care of him, but that wouldn't make up for not having his mother. Emma tears were now freely falling as she continued down the hallways that she has been trying to navigate for the last few weeks.

Emma makes it to the nursery door just as Killian comes up behind her. Emma turned around to look at him and she can see the worry in his face just as she is sure he can see the tears in her eyes. Her husband pulls her into a hug as a more tears fell from her eyes. He pressed a light kiss to Emma's forehead making Emma look up at him.

"I… I want our life back, Killian," Emma said through her tears. "I want our normal lives where we aren't living in a castle for who knows how long because… because a _fairy_ wants my magic… which could kill me…" Emma said the words looking at her husband who was still holding her in a hug. "I don't want Henry to grow up without me. Killian we just started our life together I don't want it to end." Emma whispered behind her tears.

"That fairy isn't going to kill you, Emma. We will stop her. She is just a bitter fairy who thought you could do her dirty work. I am sure Belle has already found a way to stop her… But for now, why don't we go in that room and get our son and then go for a walk in the garden. Maybe some fresh air will do us all some good." Killian said making Emma give him a shy smile before kissing him.

"Okay," Emma said after pulling away from his lips. She opened the door to find Henry on the verge of waking up. When he did open his eyes he recognized both of them by calling out 'mama' and 'papa.' Emma started to smile for real this time as she picked up her son. "Come on Henry, we are going to go for a walk." With that, the three of them walked out of the nursery and made their way to the garden.

 **OUAT**

Emma held on to Henry with all her might as the came back into the castle. When they did come back inside Leo was the first one to see them. She wasn't sure how much he knew about the situation about the Blue Fairy. The boy looked to her in concern but was being called by someone in the castle making him continue walking.

"We need to go back and see what their plan is to stop Blue," Emma said pulling Henry higher on to her hip.

"Okay. Should we bring Henry with us or take him back to the nursery." Killian asked looking at the boy in Emma's arms.

"He is coming with us. I need both of you to get through this meeting. I need to know that both of you are safe." Emma confessed as a tear fell down her cheek.

 **OUAT**

They made their way back to the room her family had set up in. The guards opened the double doors so she could enter. Belle and her mother were both reading out of the same book were as Regina was searching in what appeared to be a spell book. Her father and Robin were looking a different book. But both fairies weren't in the room.

"Sorry I ran out of here. Tink's confession was a bit much." Emma said bringing everyone's attention to herself.

Snow walked over to Emma kissing Henry on his forehead before giving Emma a hug. "It's okay. We understand why you freaked out, but I promise you, Emma, we will stop her from doing anything that will take you away from us."

"I may have a few ideas," Belle spoke making Emma look at the book-loving woman. "There are a few artifacts that are known to trap magical beings. Pandora's Box, the Sorcerer's Hat, and a magical urn located in Arendelle. The sorcerer's hat is most likely not an option since it is closely guarded. The urn is in another land so that may be harder to obtain, but I may know someone with information on the Pandora's Box; to get that information I will need Regina's help." Belle finished making Regina speak as she walked away from her books to get closer to the discussion.

"What do I need to do?" Regina asked.

"I need to speak to _him_. He had many trinkets from living for centuries, I am sure he would know where it is or even better yet, he may already have it." Belle said but Regina was shaking her head.

"No! He is too manipulative. He will no doubt want to make a deal in exchange for that information about that box." Regina said walking back over to her spell books.

"Who does Belle want to talk to?" Emma asked while stroking Henry's hair helping him fall asleep.

"The Dark One. He is locked away and I am the only one who knows where. It is better that way. I know what he is capable of. I am sorry, Emma but we aren't using the Dark One." Regina paused for a moment looking at her book before speaking. "I think I know of a way that won't require a magical object," Regina said as both Tink and Tiger Lily came back into the room.

"Emma!" The green fairy ran over to her. "I am so sorry for saying what I did. You wanted to know what I meant but I should have done it in a different way."

"It was just a lot to take in that's all. But we may be getting closer to stopping Blue." Emma responded pointing towards Regina.

"I… I think we could use squid ink on her; which will make her temporarily powerless. We can take her wings in that state. From there we can figure out what to do with her." The two fairies nodded to Regina's offer.

"With a magic bean, we can send her to another realm. It will be more permanent than a jail cell and she can still live a life another land." Emma's mother offered. But, how would they get a magic bean? Weren't they rare?

"A magic bean… Aren't they rare? I know Regina gave one to Ariel but is there more? I mean Anton was surprisingly nice for a giant who hates humans but I don't think he will appreciate a return visit. Plus, I don't need anyone else I care about being put under a sleeping curse." Emma commented.

"To be fair, I put the protection spell around that diamond, not the giant. Plus, we have a few of them saved." Regina stated.

"Where would we send her?" David asked looking around for an answer.

"The Land Without Magic," Emma started making everyone look at her, which prompted her to continue." It seems fitting… The original prophecy said we would be sent to a new land. I read about this place in one of Belle's books, it a place where magic is so rare people think it is make-believe… a fairytale. Sending a wingless fairy to this land would make it impossible for her to ever return. It would also give Blue a chance at a new life." Emma paused before looking between Regina and Tink. "Do you think we can restore Tink's wings once the Blue Fairy is gone?" Emma asked making both women look at each other sharing an unknowing look.

"It may be possible… I will look into it once we know Blue cannot stop us." Regina said looking to Tink who gave her a nod of approval.

"Now we just need to get Blue to come to us," David stated. "I am sure she won't come if she knows it's a trap."

"We will give her what she wants," Regina said looking at Emma. "We can stage it to look like Emma has magical potential… Blue has been counting on you using magic so she must not realize you can't conjure it." Regina explained making Emma confused.

"How would we do that? You just said it Emma can't conjure magic." Snow questioned as magic engulfed Regina. A minute later Regina was gone and before them stood another Emma.

"I will use this glamour spell to look like Emma since I have full control of my magic… I will make Emma look like me." Regina said sounding like Emma. "We can stage it in a way where it looks like Emma is using magic. The Blue Fairy will think she has an opportunity to strike, Emma can come up behind with the squid ink and immobilize the fairy." Regina finished before she got rid of the glamour spell.

"Won't Blue know it isn't really Emma?" Snow questioned.

"Did you know I was the one who you saved from the black nights?" Regina questioned making Emma look between Regina and her mother but she got no answers to the questions that were forming. "Blue will feel magic but she won't suspect that it is because I am under a glamor spell. She will think she has won… I more or less know how she is thinking. She won't care how it happens as long as she is able to get Emma's magic." Regina explained.

"Okay," Emma said. "It sounds like it will work." Everyone else nodded starting to make their plan to defeat the Blue Fairy.

 **OUAT**

It was a few days later and Emma felt strange. She was in a dress fit for a queen and every time she spoke it sounded like Regina. Regina's spell was quite effective other than the feeling Emma had of being in someone else's skin… which in a way, she was. Henry was back at the castle under the protection of both Tink and Tiger Lily but also Red who was apparently a wolf shape-shifter.

Emma and Robin were currently in the wood hiding as was Emma's parents on the other side of the forest road. Regina, in the glamor, and Killian were coming down the road on horseback as if they were leaving Snow and David's castle. Killian and Regina came into view and their plan started when an arrow came from her parent's side of the road.

Regina looked to Killian as he got off his horse looking for what the threat was and Regina made a fireball of white light, but it looked as if it was Emma using light magic. Now they had to wait, Emma clutched the squid ink in her hand waiting for the Blue Fairy to take the bait.

"You seemed to have learned quickly." A voice said from behind Regina and Killian. Regina throws the magic at the fairy but she dogged.

"Regina has been an excellent teacher. My parent's and she believed it would be safer to know how to use it. I mean, if you didn't tell us about my magic then I would have been powerless against you." Regina said but it came out in Emma's voice adding to the illusion.

"I suppose. But I have worked with magic for centuries and you have only been learning for what a month, two at the most. You can't stop me. You can't stop me from doing this." Blue said and Killian flew against a tree and Emma could see he was being choked by the fairy. Emma was about to come out and stop Blue but Robin stopped her. Regina blasted Blue with magic which let Killian fall from the tree.

The two magic-wielders were locked into a magic fight letting Emma get close to the two women. Blue saw Emma but she believed it to be Regina. "Is this all you got Regina? You are letting Emma do this alone! I thought you and the Charmings were on good terms… Or is it all an act?" Blue questioned while still fighting the woman Blue believed to be Emma. When Blue's head was turned Emma pored the squid ink on her. The Fairy was immobilized and magic engulfed both Emma and Regina revealing their true identities.

Regina pulled out the wand Tiger Lily gave them earlier both Emma and Regina recited an older, more or less forgotten, spell used to take the wings of a fairy. The fairy's wings appeared on the stilled fair before the burst.

"What did you do?" The wingless fairy asked.

"Your wings are gone along with your magic. They have gone to someone more deserving." Regina answered as Tink came into the group with the last piece of the puzzle, the magic bean.

"Long time, Blue," Tink said to the frozen woman.

"Green," Blue said with distaste.

"Her name is Tinkerbell." Regina corrected making the green fairy smile. Tink handed the bean to Emma as the rest of her family came out from their hiding places.

"We are giving you a chance Blue… This bean will take you to the Land Without Magic. None of us have ever been there but based on the name of this land they may not buy that you are… _were_ a fairy named Blue. This is your chance to start over, Good luck." Emma said throwing the bean to the ground closest to the fairy. The squid Ink wore off allowing Blue to try to stop herself from falling into the portal.

"You will regret this! You will all regret this!" Blue said as she fell into the portal and then it closed leaving a crater in its place.

Emma ran to Killian where he now stood by Robin. He seemed to be okay. She felt so helpless when he was being harmed by the fairy.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked with tears in her eyes.

"I am perfectly fine, Emma. I promise." Killian said as they made their way to Regina and Tinkerbell.

"Congratulations Emma! It's over. Blue is gone and so is the threat against you." Tink said giving Emma a hug.

"Do you think she will find a way to come back?" Emma asked uncertainty holding Killian's hand tighter.

"There may be magic available in the new land but there shouldn't be enough to get her wings and open a portal to come back. You and your family are safe." Tink explained.

"Good. I just hope that she uses this as an opportunity to start over." Emma said before Regina whisked them back into the castle.

 **OUAT**

Emma and Killian stayed with her parents for another week. After Blue was sent to the Land Without Magic; Regina, Robin, Will, and Belle had to leave. Emma thanked all of them. Ariel and Eric had already left after they got the fairy to come with them from Neverland. Tiger Lily and Tink both left to go to the fairy gardens to notify the rest of the fairy about Blue.

The week was extremely calm. Emma spent time with her brother and her parents while not having to worry about the Blue Fairy. Emma gave her mother a note to send to Victoria letting her know they would be home soon. Henry was having fun running around the large castle though Emma didn't let him go far.

Emma's mother also needed to see how well Emma could shoot an arrow, which according to her mother, has been on Snow's mind since she found out Emma knew how to shoot a bow and arrow. Emma mother was impressed with her skill. It was nice but there were still times when Emma forgot that she was in a castle because her parents are a king and queen. She secretly was missing her friends but Emma knew they would be going home soon.

 **OUAT**

They decided to go see Liam and Victoria before going home. Their old home came into view as they rode closer to Liam and Victoria's house. They tied up their horses before knocking on the door. Henry was resting his head on Killian's shoulder when the door opened revealing Liam. His smile widened when he saw them.

"Welcome home, Brother!" Liam said pulling Killian into a hug. He then looked to Emma. "Emma." He said before giving her a hug too. They walked into the house. Emma took Henry out of Killian's arms leaving them to find Victoria in the kitchen.

"Vicky!" Emma said making her best friend turn around. Victoria ran over to Emma giving her a hug and took Henry out of Emma's arms giving him a hug and he rested his head on his aunt's shoulder.

"Your back! Your letters were very vague. What made you stay longer? I figured if you just stayed to spend more time with your parents you would have just said that." Vicky asked.

"Um… To summarize… A fairy wanted to take magic that is in my genetic makeup. If she succeeded, it would have killed me. We had to get help from some other fairies that lived in another land. It took some time to get everyone together and make a plan… but a week ago we were able to send her to the Land Without Magic." Emma tried to explain.

"That is… _alarming._ You better tell me the whole story later." Vicky said. "You can tell everyone over dinner. You made it just in time actually… Charles and Claire are leaving in the morning." Victoria finished.

"Where are they going?" Emma asked.

"I don't think they fully know yet… Chas said they are going to explore for a few months. He also promised he would be back for both Dorothy and Henry's birthdays. It's part of the reason we are having dinner tonight. He wanted to celebrate my birthday before they left."

"So… You think Chas is up to something?" Emma asked taking Henry back from Victoria so she could resume cooking.

"He is definitely up to something." Her friend said with a smile before whispering, " _He asked for our mother's engagement ring…_ " That made the wheels in Emma's head start turning. Charles wants to propose to Claire!

"You think is going to… _propose_?" Emma asked and to which her friend nodded.

"Of course he is… He is smitten with Claire. And Claire is the same way with him." That made Emma laugh. "What is so funny?" Vicky asked as she turned around.

"Oh… One of the first conversations I had with Claire, she thought Charles was my husband…" Emma stated making her friend laugh too.

"Oh, gods… you and Charles…" Vicky said through laughter.

"Exactly… When I said that wasn't the case she seemed happier… Then, Chas seemed to get nervous around her… I knew it was only a matter of time before they fell for one another." Emma said as they both heard a knock at the door. A few moments later, more voices filled the living room. Emma was able to pick out the voices of Chas and Claire.

"You're back!" Claire exclaimed pulling Emma into a hug.

"Yes. We are. But according to Vicky, we came just in time to see you depart." Emma said looking between both women as Charles came to find to see both his sister and Emma.

 **OUAT**

During dinner, Emma and Killian answered everyone's questions as to why they were gone longer than they originally planned. Everyone was silent after Emma explained how they were able to trick the Blue Fairy but also send her to another land.

"That fairy was delusional!" Claire stated breaking the silence.

"She really was. I just hope she uses the new land as a second chance." Emma said taking a sip of her tea. "Now… I want to know why Claire has been hiding her hands all evening." Emma said causing Claire to blush and Vicky to laugh.

"Yes, I noticed that too," Vicky said. Both Killian and Liam seemed oblivious to what Emma and Victoria were talking about. Emma could see they were both confused as Victoria continued to press Claire for more information. "Claire… Why have you been hiding your hands?"

Emma could see Claire blush more looking at Charles who gave her a smile and a nod. Claire brought her hand to the table, and there on her left hand was a ring on a very important finger. "Charles proposed!" Emma's friend said with a huge smile.

"Congratulations!" Emma said jumping up to give both her friend and her brother a hug.

"I am so happy for you both. This is amazing!" Victoria said. By then dinner was over, Charles, Liam, and Killian went to the living room to give the girls some time to talk. "We can even continue the tradition." Vicky said making Emma smile letting her friend continue, "Emma and I will help you make your dress. I did it with my mother when I married Liam, and I helped Emma make hers when she married Killian." Victoria said giving Claire a hug as the woman started to tear up.

"Thank you," Claire said as a few tears fell down her face.

"Of course… You are part of this family Claire." Victoria said taking both Claire's and Emma's hands in hers. "We are all sisters. That will never change. Family sticks together through thick and thin. I don't want either of you to forget that… I love you both." Victoria said making a few tears escape Emma's eyes.

Emma couldn't help but smile her other best friend; Claire was going to get married but not just any man but to her brother. There was a wedding in the near future for her brother and friend. There was much to be happy about her whole family was happy and together and was expanding little by little.

 **Thank you all for reading. There will be one more chapter and then an Epilogue... They may not be as long as my other chapters since I am not exactly sure how to end this story...**

 **Anyway, I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 **And I love to see your comments they make me smile.**

 **Sneak Peek:**

 **"Will there be a new Jones in the future. I know Killian loves Henry as his own but I know he will love to be a father to another child," Vicky asked making Emma stop before her friend continued.**


	14. Life & Tranquility

**14**

 **Life & Tranquility**

Emma and Victoria were on their way to meet Claire in the market. Emma could see how happy her sister was to help Claire make her wedding dress. Emma was excited too. It funny because when she agreed to Vicky's request for her wedding to Killian, Emma was hesitant but her dress turned out to be beautiful. They decided they would make the dress at Emma's cottage since it would be away from prying eyes and it will be locked away from any unfortunate accidents that could happen with her four-year-old running around her home. Henry was four… he was going to five in a matter of months. Emma still remembered her fears when she found out she was pregnant and all the outcomes she came up with, none were close to what happened. Henry son is safe. Emma is safe. She got Vicky, Chas, Claire, Liam, and Killian; her true love. On top of all that she was reunited with her parents. Just thinking about all the good experiences she had in the last years made Emma smile.

"You sure are happy," Vicky commented as they got closer to the village.

"Of course I am. Claire and Charles are getting married and I… I also realized that Henry is going to be five years old. And I know you are sick of me saying this, but you saved us both Vicky. I am grateful for you and our family." Emma said.

"I know, Henry is getting so big. And so is Dorothy can you believe that she is going to be three. It feels like I just had her."

"Don't I know it." Emma agreed with a smile.

"Will there be a new Jones in the future? I know Killian loved Henry as his own, but I know he will love to be a father to another child," Vicky asked making Emma stop before her friend continued. "Plus I saw you after Dorothy was born or even a few months ago when Mrs. Luis brought her granddaughter to the market your face light up. I think you may want another child." Vicky said with a smile.

"Of course I want another child, but there has never been a good time for me and Killian to talk about it. I am either finding out my parents are alive and royalty or I learn a twisted fairy was trying to get my 'magic' so she could have unlimited power…" Emma trailed off.

"I know you have had a lot going on since you and Killian were married, but I think this may be the best time to talk about it." Vicky offered.

"I will… For now, we should focus on Claire and her wedding to our brother." Emma said as they reached the market.

 **OUAT**

Emma made her way through the market, and she realized how much she missed going to the market every week. Between selling blankets, working in the tavern or visiting Claire and Charles she was always going to the market at least once a week.

"Emma, dear, it is good to see you again." Mrs. Henderson, an older woman who frequently bought blankets, said hugging Emma.

"It is good to see you too, Mrs. Henderson," Emma said with a smile.

"I have told you many times dear; my name is Ethel… Anyhow, where have you and your sailor been, I heard you all left a few months ago,"

"I… I was reunited with some family," Emma said and she could see the older woman's smile grow.

"That is wonderful, dear." Mrs. Henderson said. "I want to see your son." Then turned to Vicky, "and your daughter before their birthdays… I may be old, but I never forget a birthday," Ethel said with a hearty laugh making both Emma and her sister smile.

"Of course," Emma promised, and the older woman let them get back to their tasks.

 **OUAT**

Minutes later, Emma found herself in the dress shop run by an older woman, Mrs. Luis, the woman had been a huge help when they were making Emma's dress. The older woman was a seamstress but soon gave that job over to her two daughters. Emma could see Claire eyeing an A-line dress. It was pure white and was extremely simple; there were no jewels or fancy fabrics it was just a simple A-line dress.

"What is running through your mind, Claire," Emma asked causing her friend to look at her confused.

"I could see you looking at this dress for the last five minutes while Vicky and I were talking to Mrs. Luis. So, what made this dress catch your eye?" Emma asked which made Claire smile.

"It is simple," Claire started and then paused as if she was thinking. "When I see this dress... I can see a starting point for mine... I can imagine this dress with longer sleeves bell-like sleeves and a puffy tulle skirt..." Claire explained but started to drift as though her mind was adding the alterations to the gown.

"You have an eye for fashion, my dear," Mrs. Luis said coming up behind Emma.

"Thank you," Claire said as a slight blush came across her face.

"Why don't we use this dress," Vicky suggested making Claire look at her. "Claire, you clearly have an idea of what you want your dress to look like and that is great. We can make the sleeves similar to how we did Emma's, and the tulle skirt shouldn't be too hard," Victoria explained, and Emma thought it was a good idea. From across the room, Emma could see how much her friend liked the dress.

"Vicky's right. Having this dress as a starting point would be a good idea. I also think that the alterations you want to make will only take a couple of months, and that is if we only work on it occasionally," Emma offered and she could see Claire smile.

"So then the wedding could be sooner… Okay… Yeah, I think I want to do that," Claire agreed. Mrs. Luis was behind them the whole time smiling.

Mrs. Luis proceeded to collect the dress and the other fabrics and thread the three of them will need. When the woman came back from her storage room, she smiled before speaking. "Claire, dear, if you ever have time my daughters would love help with designing and possible redesigning some dress for the shop. I wasn't lying when I said you had an eye for fashion," the older woman said causing Claire to smile.

"When I get a moment I will stop by," Claire promised. After that, the three girls left the shop and made their way to Emma's home.

 **OUAT**

The three women were able to get the attic set up to work on Claire's dress. Earlier in the week, Vicky brought her wedding dress over so they can get ideas and Emma pulled hers out of storage for the same reason. Emma could tell that Claire had a bunch of ideas for the dress, which made sense. In the time that Emma has known Claire, she always had an interest in fashion.

"So, Claire when do you want to start on your dress?" Emma asked.

"Soon… By the way, I am going to pick up Henry tomorrow so you and Killian can spend the day together," Claire stated but Emma wanted to protest, but Victoria spoke first.

"Don't even think about it, Emma. It is your first wedding anniversary, and after the year you both had you deserve a day together. Plus, Claire is bringing Henry over to see Dorothy,"

"Between the two of you, I won't win…" Emma said with a fake pout before smiling, "I will be nice to have a day just for us," Emma hugged both of her friends before saying, "That you both so much. I owe you one,"

"You better! My anniversary is in a few months, and Dorothy loves spending time with her Auntie Em," Vicky said making them all laugh.

 **OUAT**

The next morning, Emma found herself walking down a familiar path. Killian was at her side as they walked towards the Jolly Roger. In the past year, they never had a chance to go sailing. She knew Killian missed it ever since he and Liam were transferred to naval training and if she were honest, she missed going out on the Jolly.

"I missed coming out here," Emma confessed as they reached the cliffs that overlooked the Jolly Roger. "The ocean is calming…" Emma said making Killian pull her farther into his side and kissed her forehead.

"I am glad, love… Now, it is time to celebrate," Killian said turning to Emma to smile at her and then kissed her.

"Lead the way!" Emma said, and he grabbed her hand leading her towards the Jolly Roger making Emma laugh as they went.

So with that, the two of them spent the day sailing. They didn't go far since they wanted to stay close in case they were needed, which they weren't. Since returning from her parents' castle, their lives have been calmer, which after everything that happened in the last year was much appreciated.

"We have been married for a whole year, Killian. That… well, it's not as long as Mr. and Mrs. Parris, but after the year we did have I am glad you were there with me," Emma said before she kissed him.

"There is no place I would rather be, Emma. The past year was eventful… It was just another adventure," Killian said making Emma smile.

"An adventure, hun?" Emma asked playfully.

"Aye! The adventures of the Lady Swan and her Dashing Lieutenant continued. So, far they have… nine adventure if I am counting correctly," Killian said making Emma confused.

"Nine? Was I there for all these adventures?" Emma questioned.

"Our first outing together on your birthday, the Navy Ball, my proposal, the beanstalk, our wedding, building our home, Regina's ball, reuniting with your parents, and the Blue Fairy. Oh, and there is the running adventure of raising Henry, but you had that figured out before I came along,"

"Nine adventures in the last what four years, wow! And you helped with raising Henry… I didn't know what I was doing. I never even though about the concept of raising a child when I was pregnant… because I didn't think either of us had a future… But we did. Vicky and Charles helped, but you stepped up and became Henry's father… How would you fell about a tenth adventure?" Emma finally asked.

"And what would this adventure entail?" Killian asked coming closer to Emma.

"We would become parents again… give you a child of your own, I know you are Henry's father, but he isn't your blood… And I think Henry would like to be an older brother…" Emma said trailing off but stared into Killian's eyes. His response came in the form of a passionate kiss.

"That, love, sounds like a great adventure. On that can be started right now," He said with a smile before kissing Emma again. She smiled into the kiss as he led her below deck.

 **OUAT**

Months later, an anniversary and three birthdays later, it was finally Claire and Charles's wedding. They decided to have the ceremony in the village. Emma and Vicky were getting their friend ready. Claire's dress turned around amazing. Though for a while they all agreed something was missing, it wasn't until her mother saw the dress that Snow told them to add more flower accents to the dress and her hair. Emma statically pinned a flower into Claire's hair since she didn't want a veil. So when Claire's hair was done along with a little light makeup, Claire slipped into her dress just in time for the knock at her door.

Apparently, the trip Claire and Charles when on months ago was, in fact, for Claire to see her parents and tell them of her engagement. Her mother was still wanting to marry someone who lived in her parents' village, but Claire's father was happy his daughter was happy. So, that was why he came to Claire's wedding and not just as a guest he is going to walk her down the aisle. Once Claire was ready Emma watched Vicky open the door revealing Claire's father. The man smiled as he took his daughter's hand.

Emma and Vicky gave their friend a quick hug before the went to sit with the rest of the guests. Liam and Killian were sitting in the second row. Henry was sitting next to Killian whereas Dorothy was sleeping on Liam's shoulder.

"Mama!" Henry said with a huge smile when Emma sat down. "Papa said you were helping Claire get pretty. Where is she?" Emma laughed, Henry had become a very curious kid.

"Claire is very pretty. She is with her papa before she comes down the aisle to Uncle Charles. By the end of the day they will be married," Emma tried to explain, and the boy listened the whole time until little Dorothy started to fuss in Liam's arms.

Henry quickly moved to where Liam was sitting. Her poor niece was crying, and Henry kissed his cousin's forehead before speaking. "Doti, don't cry. I don't like to see you sad," Henry said making Dorothy stop crying before looking at her father and Henry before climbing off of Liam to sit next to Henry.

The whole scene brought tears to Emma for a few reasons, but she could also see Vicky look like she was moved by the protectiveness between the two kids.

 **OUAT**

The music began to play, and moments later, Claire and her father could be seen coming down the aisle. Emma could see the love between her friend and her brother. It made happy that the woman who came to the village to find love did just that.

Emma took a moment as Claire walked down the aisle to remember one of the first conversations she had with Claire. It was right before the dinner shift at Chas's tavern a few months after Emma and Killian returned from the beanstalk. _Two months before Emma and Killian's wedding, Claire was coming into the tavern when Emma was coming down from visiting with Charles. The woman was kind and remind Emma of a mixture of her mother and Victoria's personalities. It was also Emma's mission to become friends with the new waitress._

 _"Good evening, Claire," Emma said tying an apron around her waist. "I hope Charles hasn't scared you off yet," Emma said with a slight laugh but the woman only gave a shy smile._

 _"No, he hasn't… Emma… Nevermind." The woman went back to cleaning up before a new crowd came through._

 _"No, Claire what is it? I don't mind listening." Emma said walking Claire over to an empty table to talk._

 _"It's just… my parents, they were still controlling my every move. My mother was disappointed when continually declined marriage proposals… She actually accepted one for me, so I ran… I came here for… well, it's quite silly." The lady was avoiding Emma's eyes._

 _"That is terrible what your mother did, and I am sure the reason you came to this village isn't silly," Emma commented._

 _"I came here for True Love… It was something of fairytales you know. The only people who seemed to have that special kind of love were a select few royals, Snow White and King David. King Thomas and Queen Ella or even Queen Regina and King Robin… But this village is said to be home to a couple who share True Love… I am sure you heard the story of The Lieutenant and The Lady Swan." The woman said while in complete awe of the idea of love, but Emma was taken back that she knew of her adventure with Killian. Everyone in the village knew about their adventure because they all knew of them, but Emma was surprised that other villages knew of the story._

 _"Yes, Claire I have heard of the story… You see that story is a summary of the adventure I went on with my fiance a few weeks after her proposed." Emma confessed, and she could see the hundreds of questions flood her brain._

 _"Wait, you are engaged to a lieutenant… I thought you were engaged to Charles." Claire said in disbelief._

 _"God, no. No, Charles is my brother. His sister, Victoria took me in a few years ago when I was going through a rough time, and they both accepted me into their family as a younger sister. Victoria's husband is my fiance's older brother."_

 _"Oh… Well, it must be exciting to know you found your true love."_

 _"It definitely is… Why don't I tell you the full story instead summarised version before people come for ale…" Emma offered, and the woman nodded in excitement. So Emma told her the full story of the trip to the beanstalk and was the start of a new friendship with Claire._

Emma was pulled from the memory when she heard her friend and brother recite their vows. The couple wrote their own just as she and Killian had. She unconsciously rested her head on Killian's shoulder during the ceremony as Henry found his way on to her lap. Soon enough, she heard the bishop say, "You may kiss the bride." Charles and Claire kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

 **OUAT**

It was a celebration for the village. Since Emma began living with Vicky almost six years ago, there had been a handful of weddings hers included, and they all ended with the whole village in a celebratory mood. Claire and Charles danced, and then the song changed and Charles was dancing with Vicky and Claire was with her father. Once that song was over, Charles came over to Emma and asked for a dance. Emma took Chas's hand as the song began to play.

"You are now a married man, Chas. How does it feel?" Emma asked as they danced. She could see Vicky was dancing with Liam and Claire had gotten ahold of Killian.

"Amazing! Claire is the love of my life, Em," He said in awe making Emma smile.

"I am glad you both found each other. I am also glad Claire was able to have at least one family member present," Emma said.

"I knew she missed her parents even if they were the ones who pushed her way. Her mother is still against our marriage according to her father, but he just wants Claire to be happy,"

"We all want you and Claire to be happy, and you two make each other happy," Emma said before the song ended and Chas made his way back to Claire.

When she found Killian, he was offering her a drink which she had to turn down. Emma was thrilled by the news she had gotten that morning, but she wants to wait until after the wedding to tell Killian, but Emma figured that the wedding was almost over.

"No thank you," Emma said as he tried to hand her the drink. "I shouldn't be drinking in my condition," Emma said with a slight smile.

"What are you talking about, love? It's your best friend and your brother's wedding you deserve one drink," Killian said obliviously.

"I was going to wait to tell you until tomorrow, but I am going to tell you now if you don't make a screen," Emma said and he seemed to understand her reason was serious.

"Are you okay? You've been sick, but I thought it had passed," Killian started saying, and she could see he was getting worried, so she kissed him to get him to be quite.

"Killian, I am fine. I cannot drink because I am pregnant. We are going to have a baby," Emma said with a smile on her face. Killian seemed to be shocked speechless, and then he kissed her.

When the kiss was broken they stared in each other's' eyes and Emma could see when her statement finally caught up to Killian.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, and Emma nodded with a few tears in her eyes as he kissed her once again. "You've just made me the happiest man in the Enchanted Forest," Killian said making her smile.

"Well, then I guess Chas is the second happiest since he did just get married," Emma said making her husband bark out a laugh.

"Aye, Charles comes in a close second. Henry is going to be a big brother!"

"Yeah, he will be. And if the way he was with Dorothy is anything to go by he is going to be an overprotective brother," Emma said.

That night ended with Claire and Charles going off on their honeymoon to celebrate their marriage, and Emma and Killian celebrated their own joy of becoming parents again. If six years ago Emma was told she would once again be pregnant, be a mother to a five-year-old, a wife, a sister, a friend, and a daughter to her lost patents she would have thought it was a cruel joke because six years ago she saw no future for herself but she has one. She has a growing future with her husband, son, unborn child, Vicky, Liam, Dorothy, Chas, Claire, Leo, and her parents. Emma's past was definitely terrible, but she survived long enough so she could have a future with everyone she loves.

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **I guess this is the final chapter... there will be an Epilogue _hopefully next week_. I haven't written it yet but would like this finished before Christmas.**

 **I really want to thank all my reviewers, you all are amazing. Couldn't believe it when I saw I had 50 reviews, that insane. I know it's not as many as some writers but on my other Multi-chapter _The Cygnus Kingdom I only had 6 reviews._**

 **Sneak Peek:**

 _ **'Five years later…'**_


	15. Epilogue

**I am so sorry for posting this past 10... I was continuing my birthday celebration with my mom and aunt this morning, and I just got home...**

 **I am so thankful to everyone who has read this story. I am sorry if the last few chapters weren't that great. I tried but I really didn't have any inspiration. Writer's block is real for me, and it sucks because I wanted to write, but I just couldn't figure out what to write. I didn't think I would be able to finish this chapter in a week between finishing up my school work before the Christmas Break and my birthday. But I found my spark, and now my brain won't stop, and my fingers cannot keep up. So, I hope you enjoy this final chapter of** _ **The Discovery of a Swan.**_

 **15**

 **Epilogue**

 _Five years later…_

"Uncle Killy! Auntie Em!" Dorothy called from where she was playing with her cousin. "I am winning! See!" They were playing with wooden swords that Killian had gotten Henry for his birthday last year. The girl turned her head long enough for Henry to knock the piece of wood out of Dorothy's hand.

"You always keep your eye on the blade!" Killian called out informing his niece of her error as he walked to the kids.

"It's not a real sword!" Dorothy stated making Emma laugh at her niece's remark, reminding Emma of Liam and Vicky.

Emma could see him say something, but she couldn't hear it from where she sat on the porch of Vicky's cottage. She watched as Henry gave Killian his wooden sword and then her husband and Dorothy engaged in a _'duel.'_ Hope, their four-year-old daughter was lying on the porch drawing with the pigments Emma had recently bought in the market.

"Mom!" Emma heard looking over to where Henry was a few feet in front of her with a bird resting on his finger. She watched as Henry removed the piece of paper from the bird's leg before it flew away. Emma then watched Henry run over to her, reaching out to hand her the letter. She took hold of the note the best she could without waking her seven-month-old son, Jonathan. "What does it say?" Henry asked in a whisper knowing to be quiet around his brother.

Emma looked over to Henry with a smile before speaking, "Let's see, shall we?" Emma said, and Henry nodded enthusiastically. " _Emma, I know we just left a few weeks ago. Little Jonathan is precious just as Hope was and I am sure Henry was when he was a baby. I digress, this isn't known by the kingdom yet, Leo wanted me to tell you first… Leo met someone and has started a courtship. The best part of the courtship, other than your brother being love, the woman is Princess Melody; King Eric and Queen Ariel's daughter. We, your father, the other royals, and I decided to wait to see where Leo and Melody's relationship goes before making an announcement._

 _I know I may have mentioned something about this but I never told you who Leo began courting, in case, it wasn't as everyone thought. Leo and Melody's courtship will be announced soon. I am not completely sure when but it will be in the coming weeks. I know you aren't a fan of balls, but there will be one early next year and we all hope you and your_ whole _family can come to meet your future sister-in-law. She is a sweet girl just as her mother. Give my grandbabies kisses and say hello to Killian and the rest of your family for me. Love Mom._ " Emma finished reading softly for Henry to hear. He loved sitting by Emma when she received a letter from her mother. Hope had moved to sit on Henry's lap so she could hear what the note had said.

"Uncle Leo likes a princess?" Hope asked making Emma laugh.

"Yes, but you must remember that your Uncle is a prince," Emma said to her daughter.

"You're a princess?" Hope asked.

"Mom isn't a princess. I already told you the story, Hope. Mom didn't grow up as a princess when she found out she was one she decided to keep the life she knew instead of living away from our family." Henry explained. Henry loved stories, she got him a book similar to one she had gotten Leo for his thirteenth birthday.

"Okay!" Hope said already losing interest in the conversation.

"Miss Emma," Emma heard from the front door of the cottage. Emma, Vicky, and Claire's midwife, Luci. "It's time. Liam is already there but Victoria wished for your help too," Luci explained as Dorothy and Killian came closer to the house.

Emma turned to Killian with a smile and placed Jonathan in his father's arms before she spoke. "It's time!" She said before giving him a kiss and following the Luci down to the room. Luci knocked twice and Liam opened the door and ushered them in. When Vicky saw Emma her face turned from a painful frown to shy smile.

"Emma, thanks… for… coming," Vicky said as through a contraction.

"I am here for you. And so is Liam. We will help you the best that we can," Emma said.

"She's right Victoria. I am so proud of you and I will always be by your side," Liam said and with that Victoria's pain became stronger as the future Jones came close to being born.

 **OUAT**

Emma had already left the room once everything was cleaned up. She gave Victoria and Liam a few moments before everyone would want to see them. When Emma went back outside, she saw Chas holding Jonathan and Claire had her two-year-old son on her lap sitting in the spot Emma was in earlier. Killian was out on the grass kicking a ball around with Henry, Hope, and Dorothy.

Dorothy was the first one to see her. "Auntie Em!" She called running over to where Emma stood in the doorway. "Was I right? Do I have a sister?" Dorothy was set on having a younger sister. Victoria had the pendent Emma had gotten her and had used it on Emma when she was pregnant with Hope and Jonathan and Claire used it when she was pregnant with Caleb, but when Vicky used it during this pregnancy it didn't work. Now Emma understands why.

Emma remembers when she told her mother she was pregnant with Hope.

 _Emma's mother, father, and brother had come for a visit. It was nice to see her parents without having to go to the castle. Especially now that she was a few months pregnant. Her family knew but Emma still hadn't told her parents since it didn't feel right telling them in a letter. So, she invited them and the rest of her family for dinner. She also asked Vicky to bring the amulet so they could see what Emma was having together as one_ big _family._

 _Once dinner was over, Emma decided to tell her parents and brother the news. She didn't understand why she was nervous about telling them, Emma and Killian had told half the village already but something about telling her parents - something she wanted to do when she was carrying Henry - was a bit overwhelming._

" _Okay… there was a reason for me asking you three to come here. I am sorry it took so long for me to tell you but I didn't feel right about telling you in a letter," Emma started looking at her parents and Leo._

" _Emma, are you okay?" Leo asked. Since meeting Leo the two had formed a strong bond even though they live apart._

" _I am fine," Emma said taking a breath and looked to her friends and family for support. She looked at Killian and his smile was so bright it looked like the moon. Emma took that in before speaking again, "I am pregnant. I am a few months along. I found out on Charles and Claire's wedding," Emma said looking at her parents, they both had tears in their eyes. Emma was soon wrapped up in a hug._

" _If only we still had that pendant," Snow said and David seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. But Emma and the rest of her family were in the dark until Snow continued, "David's mother, your grandmother, Ruth gave me an amulet that could tell you the sex of your child. She said it was for first-born only but it worked on you and Leo. But we had to sell it to get money," Emma's mother finished sadly._

" _Oh," Emma said looking to Vicky who nodded. "When Vicky was pregnant with Dorothy, I found an amulet in the market that was supposed to do that. I bought it for her birthday and it worked so I asked her to bring it today," Vicky came next to her pulling the necklace out from its bag and Emma said, "North to South is a boy. And East to West is a-" Emma was cut off by her parents saying, "-girl,"_

" _Emma, that's my mother's necklace," her father said in disbelief._

" _It is?" Emma asked._

" _Yes, North to South was a for a boy and East to West was for a girl. I remember your father holding it and it swung east to west but he didn't remember which was which," her mother said wiping a tear from her eye before she smiled and spoke, "What are you waiting for? I want to know if I am going to have a granddaughter,"_

 _With that Victoria gave the necklace to Killian and Emma put her hand under it. And it swung East to West. Emma's smile grew and she realized she was going to have a daughter. "It's a girl!" she said before she kissed Killian._

"Yes, you were right," Emma finally said to her niece once she came back to the present and then to Chas and Killian, who thought the child would be a boy, she said, "But you two were also right," Emma's statement made them look at her confused. "Vicky had twins. I don't know the names yet, but the boy was born first and then the girl,"

 **OUAT**

Dorothy wanted to see her siblings. There was a lot of them but they all managed to fit in the room, seeing Liam and Vicky with the newest additions of their family. Dorothy went straight to her mother and father.

"Mama? Papa?" Dorothy said in a soft whisper.

"Dorothy! Come here, darling." Liam said motioning to come over. The girl quickly came over looking at the infants in her parents' arms. Emma could tell based on the blankets that Liam was holding the boy and Vicky was holding the girl.

"What did you do today?" Emma smiled at Vicky's question.

"We played with Henry's wooden swords. Then, Uncle Killy had us play ball when Auntie Em came in here," Dorothy explained.

"Do you want to hold your sister, Dorothy?" Vicky asked and the girl nodded in response. Dorothy held out her hands as Vicky put the infant in her sister's arms.

"Henry, come here and hold your cousin," Liam said making Henry look to Killian. Killian gave him a nod before Henry walked over to his uncle and took the baby boy out of his arms. Henry moved closer to Emma and Killian so they could see the baby.

"He is precious, Liam," Emma said with a smile as she taped the boy's little nose.

"Dorothy come here," Killian said and his niece quickly followed his instructions bring the little girl over to the rest of the family. When the girl started to get fussy she handed the girl over to Charles.

"So… do these two munchkins have names?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Aye, lass, they do," Liam said kissing Vicky's forehead. "We want you meet Oscar and Glinda Jones," Liam finally said as Henry handed Oscar over to Killian. They all eventually took a turn holding the babies before giving Liam and Vicky a moment alone.

Claire and Charles left and her small clan was about to when Emma spoke up, "Dorothy? How would you feel about a sleepover our cottage tonight?" Emma asked looking over to Vicky who mouthed 'thank you' and Emma smiled and gave a quick nod.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun. Henry, Hope, and I can read his book!" She said running out of the room in which Emma assumed was to tell Henry and Hope.

"Thank you," Liam said when Dorothy was gone.

"It's no problem, brother, we love having Dorothy over. Now you two need to get as much rest as you can. We will see you in the morning." Killian said giving his brother a hug before giving Victoria a kiss on the cheek. Emma followed giving both Liam and Vicky a hug after she gave Johnathan over to Killian.

 **OUAT**

After Henry, Hope, and Dorothy were tucked into bed and Johnathan was safe in his crib. Emma was finally able to tell Killian about the note she had gotten from her mother. He seemed to really enjoy the fact that her brother fell in love with a mermaid and she fell in love with a sailor.

"So you're telling me that neither of your parents like the ocean!" Killian had finally said.

"My mother told me when I was little that she hated the ocean and I always knew my father as a shepherd. So, I don't think they like the ocean. Though what I find funny is the relationship that my mother has with Ariel," Emma said and Killian raised his eyebrow in question without saying anything. "When we were at the castle figuring out a way to defeat the Blue Fairy. I asked how she knew Ariel was a mermaid," Emma started looking at Killian who nodded. "Well, Ariel saved my mother from drowning, that's how they met. Then my mom helped Ariel meet Eric at a ball. Ariel got a bracelet from the myth sea goddess Ursula, who was being impersonated by Regina, the bracelet gave Ariel legs and my mother a tail…" Emma said trailing off.

"So, your mother at one point was a mermaid?" He asked. "On top of that she doesn't like water," He clarified and Emma nodded. And He let out a laugh. "Well, I am sure your brother is in love with this girl because your parents are going to be by the ocean a lot to visit them," He said making her laugh.

"Haha! But _this girl_ isn't some mermaid she is King Eric and Queen Ariel's daughter you know our king and queen, the one you work for. Melody is a princess, the princess of the kingdom we live in. This courtship is connecting the royal family even more," Emma said. In the last years, she made a point to know important things going on in the realm and she also attended a few council meetings on the request of her parents.

"In my experience and in many of Henry's stories mermaids aren't the most trustworthy…" Killian said trailing off as he looked at Emma's stare. "...but I assume the child of Queen Ariel is as trustworthy as a mermaid can be," Killian said with a smile as Emma playfully hit him.

"Well, she better be. He is my brother, he deserves only the best," Emma said.

Killian said giving Emma a kiss and then said, "Relax, love, Leo is an adult who knows who is best for him,"

"You best remember that when Hope turns eighteen and starts a courtship with a lad in the village," Emma said with a smirk.

"Hope isn't courting anyone until she is twenty-five," Killian said with a smile as they both broke out with laughter.

 **OUAT**

Months later, Emma was standing by Killian in her parents' grand ballroom waiting for her brother and Princess Melody to be announced and for the ball to begin. Henry was standing in front of them. Emma wanted to bring Hope into the ballroom too but fell asleep an hour ago and Emma didn't have the heart to wake her. Liam, Vicky, and Dorothy were also there to see her brother before they went back to see the twins. Chas and Claire were there too.

"Now presenting His Royal Highness Crown Prince Leo of the White Kingdom and Crown Princess Melody of the Maritime Kingdom," One of the announcers proclaimed as the huge double doors opened. Her brother and Melody came down the staircase greeting her parents and King Eric and Queen Ariel.

"We all thank you for coming tonight. This ball is very important to my husband and me," her mother started. "Our son has found love. That has always been important to David and I as I am sure it is for King Eric and Queen Ariel for their daughter. Tonight celebrates family. My husband and I have our whole family here tonight and we couldn't be happier," Snow spoke as she caught Emma's eyes. They shared a smile as her mom then looked to where Regina, Robin, James, and Jacklin were with their children. In the past, there was a time when her mother almost announced Emma's presence but then remembered Emma's wishes to not be known as royalty.

 **OUAT**

"Emma!" Leo said hugging Emma when he came around to greet guests. "I am so happy you could come,"

"We all came. I can not believe that you grew up so quickly," Emma said making her brother smile but Melody seemed confused.

Leo seemed to pick up on her confusion too which prompted him to say, "Melody, I am going to let you in on a family secret…" he started making Melody look at him with more confusion. "...this is my sister, Emma and her husband, Killian Jones. She was born during the time my parents were exiled,"

"So, you're King David and Queen Snow's daughter?" She asked in disbelief and Emma nodded in response. "How has no one ever heard of you… you're a princess?"

"Well, I thought my parents died when I was seven. Years later, we were reunited. By then…" Emma started then looked at Killian smiling before continuing. "...by then, I already had a home and a family. We live in your parents' kingdom. I didn't want to leave my family so I asked to not mention who I was. Only, as Leo said, family know," Emma said with a smile.

"You live in my kingdom?" She verified.

"Aye. That we do. My brother, Liam and I are in your navy. For a few years now we have been the head of Naval Training, Your Highness. Then your parents helped us when the Blue Fairy was threatening Emma," Killian said.

"This is unexpected… I mean my parents said something about helping Snow and David's family, maybe five or six years ago but I didn't realize…," she trailed off as she processed the information. The royal then seemed to accept what she was being told and broke out into a smile, "It is wonderful to meet you, Emma. I mean this is a lot since I didn't know Leo had any siblings," Melody said giving Leo a fake stare making Emma laugh and Leo look guilty. "-but this is great! I get a sister now. I never had one so, yeah this is great!" Melody said before she gave Emma a hug.

"Well, you don't only get Emma you get her family," Leo said making Emma and Killian laugh as Melody looked confused again.

"It's a long story…" Emma started looking at the three of them. Killian and Leo both knew the story, they knew how long and complicated it was. Melody grabs Emma's hand offering comfort. "I was married when I was eighteen but he died… Everything I had was gone, but the worst part was that I found out later that I was pregnant…" Emma said looking up at her future sister-in-law. "...I didn't get enough to eat… Some days I didn't eat… Anyway, I passed out in the woods and I was luckily found by a woman named Victoria Jones. She helped me get healthy… I then met her brother and they both accepted me into their family as a sister. I had Henry, then a few months later I met Killian and his brother, Liam. Killian and I fell in love and we got married. I met a woman named Claire who became one of my best friends. So, our family includes Victoria, Liam, Charles, Claire, Killian, and myself along with our kids," Emma said and she could see the Melody genuinely cared which reminded Emma of Victoria and Claire.

"How many children do you have?" Melody asked.

"Three. There is Henry who is ten, Hope is five, and Jonathan is a year old. Victoria and Liam also have three kids an eight-year-old daughter named Dorothy. Then eight months ago they had twins a boy named Oscar and a girl named Glinda. Lastly, Claire and a Charles have a son named, Carl. So, that is our family…" Emma said.

"Wow, that is extraordinary… Well, I hope there is room for one more," Melody said with a smile.

"There is always room for more," Emma said with a smile. Emma hugged them both before they had to talk with other royals. Once they were gone Killian spoke.

"I like her… She reminds me of Victoria," Killian said.

"I thought the same thing. She cared and not in a fake way she genuinely cared. Leo found a good match," Emma said.

"I agree, love. I agree." Killian said kissing her.

"I think I found a pretty good match myself," Emma said putting her arms around Killian's neck.

"Is that so, love?" Killian asked.

"Aye," Emma said impersonating him.

"And who might that be?" Killian asked playfully.

"He is in the navy. He has blue eyes and dark hair. His brother is married to the woman who is both my sister and best friend. He is the love of my life, my true love, my husband, and best of all the father of my children regardless of their blood," Emma said kissing him once more.

"You are absolutely right. This man seems almost unbelievable," Killian said with a smirk.

"Oh, he is definitely real…" Emma said looking into his eyes. "... I am looking at him,"

"Emma, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I love you more than I could ever possibly say. I am so bloody grateful that Victoria found you but that you opened the door the day that Liam and I came home. I never want to imagine my life without you our children,"

"Well, you're lucky then… I not planning on going anywhere!" Emma promised.

"I love you, Swan," Killian said using his old endearment making Emma smile.

"I love you too. You must know by now that it's Jones now," Emma said.

"Aye, I know. But you will always be my Swan," Killian said.

"Always," Emma said kissing him once again. It was a promise they would be together no matter what was thrown their way and they have proven that many times over the years. One chapter in their story was over it was now time for a new beginning… A happy beginning for everyone in Emma's family.


End file.
